A Closed Fist to an Open Palm
by Wyvernium
Summary: Devastated by a losing streak; Jasmine Makurada decides to quit dueling, but before she could throw away her cards, she meets the Martial Artist Duelist Zenn Goto. After a duel, the two teens make a promise to each other, forging an unbreakable bond as they stand against a reawakened evil. (OC x Jasmine)
1. Ch 1 Through Struggle, Determination

_Hello, this is my first ever GX Fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy! Remember to Follow/Favorite and Review!_

_This fanfic was inspired by some other fics I've read, after reading them I wanted to make my own, I do have a fic for 5D's but that was more based off a roleplay I did._

_Anyway, without further ado, let's get this fic started!_

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 1: Only through Struggle, we can find our Determination part 1**

A duel was underway in the Duel Academy Arena. On one side was the titular Slifer Red Jaden Yuki, confident and cocky as usual, and on the other side was his opponent; a frustrated, and livid Jasmine Makurada.

The duel was not going well for the Obelisk Blue girl; she had only 1800 life points left, and her Harpie Lady Sister's on the field was no match for Jaden's newly-summoned Flame Wingman created through the spell card; Miracle Fusion.

"Now Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Destroy Jasmine's Harpie Lady Sisters and end this duel! Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden Yuki shouted, pointing at Jasmine's monster. Flame Wingman opened up its dragon mouth weapon and fired out a blazing beam of fire, blasting the Harpie to pieces.

"And Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's effect activates! Whenever it destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points! That's game!" Jaden declared before snapping his fingers at the defeated Jasmine.

"Damn it..."Cursed the red-head as her lifepoints dropped to zero. Jasmine dropped her head down as a collection of spectating Obelisk Blue students glared down disapprovingly.

"Can't believe one of own got beat by a Slifer Slacker." One Obelisk Blue student lamented with a sigh.

"One of our own? The girls at Obelisk Blue are pretty bad; they're only good for their looks! That's what I say!" his friend replied, letting out an arrogant snicker, garnering the attention of several Obelisk Girls.

"Hey! Don't you dare group Jasmine with us! She shouldn't even be in Obelisk Blue! She's giving the Obelisk girls dorm a bad name with her garbage dueling skills!" AnObelisk girl adamantly remarked back. Jasmine twitched in irritation, trying her best to restrain herself from jumping into the seats and confront the girl that was disrespecting her.

"Shut up Alyssa! You're not better than me!" Jasmine shouted back; she would hear a mean laugh back in the stands.

"This is the TWELVETH LOST I had in the last two days...And half of them are from this SLIFER RED. What the hell is wrong with me?" The red-head asked herself in an agitated whisper, in disbelief from her losing streak.

Jaden, strode over to Jasmine, with a wide goofy-looking grin. He offered the girl a friendly handshake. Seemingly happier that he got to duel the sulking red-head than getting a win from her.

"That was a good game, wasn't it Jasmine?" Jaden asked innocently, apparently not hearing any of the insulting Obelisk Blue students. Jasmine gave Jaden a deathly cold glare before smacking Jaden's hand away.

"Ow! What the heck was that for Jasmine?" Jaden questioned, tenderly rubbing his hand.

"S-Shut up Jaden! G-Get away from me! You make me sick!" Jasmine shouted right in Jaden's face before stomping out of the dueling field, leaving a dumbfounded Jaden Yuki alone in the middle of the dueling field.

"Jeez, what's gotten into her?" Jaden said, confused.

"Hey, Jazz! Are you okay?" Jasmine heard as she exited into the hallway, the red-head turned to see her best friend; Mindy Hamaguchi, running up to her worryingly.

"Of course I'm not okay! I've dueled over a dozen times! and I lost in every single one of them!" Jasmine angrily shouted, stomping her feet as she expressed her pent-up rage. She would earn some perplexed looks from several passing students who witnessed her petulant stomping.

"Jazz...Please calm down; we're all enrolled here to be better duelists, its a learning experience for everyone, So don't get so bummed out over losing." Mindy soothed as she placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Her honeyed words sadly fell on deaf ears as Jasmine continued her envenomed rant, seemingly not hearing a single word.

"And half of my losses are from that Idiot Slifer Red! It's not fair!" Mindy flinched from the sheer volume of Jasmine's voice. Before Mindy could try to calm her best friend down, Jasmine stormed off in a sulk, leaving Mindy behind, aghast.

"Maybe I should just give her some alone time..." Mindy mumbled in a guilty frown.

* * *

"Stupid Jaden! Stupid Losing Streak! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm in Obelisk Blue! An Elite of the ELITE! I should be WAY better than those Slifer Slackers!" Jasmine loudly talked to herself, stomping through the forest path in a huff, kicking any loose stones that littered her way in an attempt to quell her frustration.

"Can't believe it...I lost to everyone..." Jasmine paused, the many crushing losses finally setting in. Her anger fizzled out as the girl sank to the ground pathetically, breathing out a deep, tired, and depressive sigh as doubt loomed over her mind.

"...I'm a terrible duelist...Aren't I?" The red-headed girl asked herself, shadowing her eyes. She buried her head into her knees shamefully, not wanting anyone to see her in such a broken state.

"They're right...I shouldn't be an Obelisk Blue. No Obelisk Blue loses to a Slifer," Jasmine admitted, her voice cracking and breaking under the pressure.

"I really am a failure..." Jasmine admitted, her knees being dampened by tears.

* * *

A sullen sigh escaped out of Jasmine's lips as she stood on the edge of a lake deep within the forest of Duel Academy Island. Her deck clenched in hand; ready to be dropped into the chilling water below.

"After this...It's back to home with you Jasmine, good riddance." She continued to degrade herself as the depressing thought of confronting her parents about dropping out of duel academy sent shivers down her spine. No doubt they would disown her for wasting their money and time on her failed dream of becoming a professional duelist, not that Jasmine could blame them, she's a failure of a duelist who couldn't even beat a lowerclassman.

She stuck her hand out right above the watery edge, trembling as she struggled to drop her deck. Already second-guessing herself, should she abandon her dream? and drop off of Duel Academy? Would she able to live with such a big regret in her heart? She didn't know.

She closed her eyes, her deck loosening in her hands, not wanting to bear the sight of her cards being lost forever in the murky blue abyss below.

**"Only through Struggle, we can find our Determination."**

Jasmine let out a yelp of surprise, opening up her puffy eyes to find the speaker, saving her deck just in time before they delved into the water.

The speaker's back was turned away from the teary-eyed Jasmine, standing several feet away as he looked deep into the lake.

It was a Slifer Red student based on the red and white collar-button jacket he wore, but his coat was different compared to the others; the jacket's sleeves ripped off and wrapped around the boy's waist like a gi belt, revealing his well-toned arms and roughly-matted hands, and its coattails were a lot longer, almost trailing down to the students' feet Jasmine could notice his long ruffled blonde ponytail hid a hanging pair of heavy stones tied to the student's sash, burdening the wearer like a ship's anchors.

"W-What?" Jasmine would ask as she caught up with the mysterious Slifer Red Student, wiping her puffy eyes as she did so to avoid further embarrassment.

The Slifer didn't respond as he stared out into the shining lake, watching his rippling reflection with a pair of emerald green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine questioned. The boy turned to her sharply, his arms folded and his stance tall and proud.

The Slifer's face was fair but roughened, making his bright emerald green eyes all the more noticeable among his tanned face. Jasmine would catch herself from staring at them for too long as the Slifer Red student flashed a look of sympathy at the girl, glancing at the deck that dangled above the shimmering shore.

"Only through Struggle, we can find our determination. What this means, is that when we face an obstacle, we'll discover the hidden passion that lies within us all." The Slifer Red student recited in a calm, and collected tone with a finger upraised, closing his eyes so that he could recite the quote without a stutter.

"Things may look bleak, but if you work for that one single smile, then you'll become stronger." He finished before bowing his head graciously to Jasmine, like a student to a master.

"I heard your sorrow when I was on my daily walk, so I followed you in case you weren't going to do something...Drastic." He admitted guiltily, looking away from her.

"I'm glad I did though for you were about to discard your cards and leave this place... So I've decided to share my master's wisdom toise your spirits...I hope it was helpful for you." The Slifer Red would explain, occasionally glancing at her direction.

"I-It was a little. Thank you, I guess..." Jasmine said back in a light whisper, confused by how cryptic his help was. The Slifer Red would nod back in return, not speaking a single word.

An awkward silence loomed over the two students, only being peppered by the chirping of nesting birds and the clicking of crawling insects in the forest around them.

"My name is...Zenn, Zenn Goto." The Boy would stiffly introduce himself, sticking his hand out for Jasmine to shake to which the girl would cautiously accept. Jasmine slightly winced when she felt how rough the boy's hands were, feeling more like an old, rugged leather glove.

"Jasmine, Jasmine Makaruda," She replied as she gave Zenn a small, greeting nod.

"So, you are struggling to break free of your losing streak?" Jasmine swallowed some of her pride before she would nod once more.

"Yeah...It all started with me wanting to duel Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red like you. He and Bastion are going to duel each other to see who would be the class representative for the Duel Off next week. I couldn't believe it! That guy trespassed into our dorm and yet he's the one that gets a chance to represent the school? Someone from Obelisk Blue should represent Duel Academy! I wanted to put that guy in his place, but then I lost...And lost again, I couldn't take it anymore!" Jasmine explained, stomping a foot.

"I can understand, but the path of the duelist is paved with struggle Jasmine, no one said it was going to be easy." Zenn would reply, not mincing his words to the girl.

"I know it wasn't going to be easy! I did the tests and exams to get here! It's not like I coasted my way here, unlike the other Obelisk Blues!" Jasmine exclaimed back in irritation, turning away from Zenn for a moment, frowning from a lack of validation.

"But I've lost so many times since being here...I feel like I failed as a duelist and I just want to win at least once to prove to myself that I deserve to be here." She finished in a sullen whisper; she felt another tear stroll down her cheek. She shied her face away from Zenn, not wanting the Slifer Red Student to see her in such a weak state.

"Then how about this Jasmine, we duel each other right now." The sudden request for a duel caused Jasmine to shudder.

"Why?! Is it because you want an easy win!?" She accused with a glare, her surly frown turning into a distrusting sneer.

"It's not that at all! I want to help you feel like you deserve to be here. A duel, no matter win or lose, is a time to reflect yourself." Zenn explained with his hands upraised, attempting to calm the girl down.

Jasmine fell silent, pondering on the duel request before declining with a stiff shake of her head.

"I appreciate it, but, I'm a lost cause, you don't need to waste your time on me," She answered bluntly.

Zenn seemed to shrink a little from Jasmine's will. "Then..." The Slifer Red would pull out his deck of cards and place them right above the water. Jasmine stared at him, perplexed.

"If you do not duel me, then I will drop my cards into the water with you." He said as he dangled the deck of cards above the water.

"W-What?! You're not serious right?" Jasmine asked, completely bewildered in the boy's insistence on destroying his cards if Jasmine did the same.

"We all delve into darkness Jasmine, but only through each other, we can pull ourselves out of it. If one of us abandons our hope, it's only fair that we all do." He recited as he stared at Jasmine, earnest in his decision as he waited for the girl's response.

"...I guess that's one way to convince a girl to duel with you...Fine, let's duel." Jasmine relented, sighing.

The two duelists got ready as they took a couple of steps to distance themselves from each other, the shimmering lake by their left side and the ingrained forest on their right. Both with a duel disk encased around their wrists and a deck tucked into the slot.

"Are you ready Jasmine?" Zenn asked as he shuffled his deck.

"As ready as I can be..." Jasmine mumbled back.

"Good; that's all I ask of you." Zenn would bow slowly and graciously to Jasmine before striking a closed fist to an open palm; his eyes tightly shut as he whispered a wish to something from beyond.

"May this duel bring joy to Jasmine's ailing heart." The boy would open his eyes before steadying into a graceful pose, his duel disk activating like a warrior's blade unsheathed for battle.

**"DUEL!"**

_Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading, after some thought, I've decided to put the duel in a separate chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, I'm excited to continue writing this story :3_


	2. Ch 2 Through Struggle, Determination 2

_Thank you for all of the Favorites/Follows everyone!_

_Before we begin this will be how monsters will be displayed in duels_

* * *

_Monster Name_

_Level, attribute, type, ATK, DEF,_

* * *

_Any Ace or big monsters will have their effects shown, with effects from any non-ace monsters being written in the narrative instead._

_I'm also going to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I am going to go on vacation, and I was busy with work and writing my other fanfic; Yu-Gi-Oh VPD. But without ado, let's get this chapter started!_

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 2: Only through Struggle, we can find our Determination part 2**

**"DUEL!"**

**Jasmine's LP: 4000**

**Zenn's LP: 4000**

"I will start first, Jasmine Makurada, I will normal summon Necro Shinobi in attack position!" From the ground came a skeleton dressed in a shinobi's garb, a tattered red scarf wrapped around its neck, bellowing the in wind. The zombified ninja clasped his boney hands together, forming a shinobi hand seal sign that Zenn smoothly mimicked.

* * *

_Shinobi Necro_

_Level 2, DARK, Zombie, ATK: 700, DEF: 0_

_If another Zombie monster is Special Summoned from your GY while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can draw 1 card, then discard 1 card. If this card in the GY is banished face-up to activate an effect, or by an effect: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Shinobi Necro" once per turn._

* * *

"I will set two cards and end my turn, your move, Jasmine Makurada." Zenn finished, bowing graciously hand to the red-headed girl. Jasmine let out a huff in reply, sluggishly drawing a card from the top of her deck.

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode I guess," Jasmine somberly placed the monster card on her duel disk, a past defeat flashing in her mind as the monster joined her side.

_Cyber Harpie Lady_

_Level 4, WIND, Winged-Beast, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1300_

"And I attack your Shinobi, here comes the mirror force..." She ordered in a dour sigh. The girl slumped her head, not bothering even to watch the battle unfold as she knew the inevitable outcome. Her Harpie Lady swung her energy whip against the ground before lashing it out at Zenn's Zombie Ninja; the monster screeched as it was sliced in half.

**Zenn's LP: 2900**

"Oh, wow, that's surprising, are you holding back?" Jasmine questioned, astonished by the absence of the soul-crushing Mirror Force.

"Not at all," Zenn replied, shaking his head "For I activate this!"

Needlebug Nest! I will send the top five cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard." Zenn hastily plucked out five cards from the top of his deck before he sent them to the graveyard.

"At least it wasn't a Mirror Force...I set two cards, and end my turn." Jasmine sighed, shrugging indifferently. "My turn, draw. So, this Jaden Yuki, is he a bad person?" Zenn suddenly asked. Jasmine's blood boiled at the mere thought of the Slifer Red Student.

"Of course, he is! He's an annoying Slifer Slacker who pisses me off to no end!" The girl exclaimed. She would close her mouth, too late to realize she was dueling with a Slifer Red student.

"I mean, not all Slifers are slackers..." Jasmine retracted as she fumbled around her words.

"I understand Jasmine, I train every day to oppose that image," Zenn stated, unperturbed.

"Is that why you have those rocks around your waist?" Jasmine pointed out; the Slifer Red nodded quickly in reply before explaining his case.

"For every step, I take with these burdens, my strength hardens. I will start my next turn with Normal Summoning Samurai Skull!" A pallid head of that a former samurai swooped into the dueling field with a cackling laugh, its long snake-like tongue dragging along in its skinless maw.

_Samurai Skull_

_Level 4, DARK, Zombie, ATK: 1700, DEF: 0_

"I then activate its effect! I send Gozuki from my deck to the graveyard! Which, in turn, activate's Gozuki's effect! Once Gozuki is sent to the graveyard, I can banish Shinobi Necro to Special Summon Burning Skull Head from my hand!" A blazing human skull would join its fellow head monster as they both began to laugh in devilish cackles.

_Burning Skull Head_

_Level 3, FIRE, Zombie, ATK: 1000, DEF: 800_

"And with Burning Skull Head's effect, you take 1000 points of effect damage!" Jasmine shrugged as her lifepoints decreased.

**Jasmine's LP: 3000**

"Now! Shinobi Necro returns to the field since it was removed from play by Gozuki's effect!" The zombie ninja returned to its owner's side in a puff of a black smoke bomb.

"Wow three monsters summoned in one turn, that's pretty strong," the red-head admitted, placing a hand on her hip in her subdued admiration.

"Thank you, Jasmine. But I'm not done, I'm going to end this duel right here and right now!" Zenn declared. Jasmine slumped her head, staring at the ground in defeat, already believing she lost.

"Oh, great, I knew this would happen...A One-turn kill, why does this ALWAYS happen to me?" She lamented as she sunk her head down, too shaken to react to what Zenn had in store for her.

"Only through struggle, Jasmine, we can find our determination! And through that, we can find our way through our faults!" Zenn continued to recite his quote to get Jasmine to understand.

"I am giving you the struggle! Now find your determination and defeat me! Since I control three Zombie Monsters, I can Special Summon from my hand!" Lifting his leg up in the high, Zenn would bring his heel down to the ground, fanning out a cloud of dust.

"Kasha! The Hot-Wheeled Yokai!" Rolling out of a fiery portal was a Yokai shaped like a twisted mockery of a regal carriage, with sickly green arms acting as lantern holders and a horned demon as a horse.

* * *

_Kasha_

_Level 8, EARTH, Zombie, ATK:?, DEF: 1000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more Zombie monsters. If this card is Special Summoned: Shuffle as many other monsters on the field as possible into the Deck, and if you do, this card's ATK becomes 1000 x the number of face-up monsters shuffled into the Deck this way, whose original Type was Zombie._

* * *

"Once Kasha is summoned, all monsters on the field except it are sent back to our decks! And Kasha gains 1000 attack points for each Zombie-type monster sent! Go Kasha! Sin Gather!" The Yokai opened its doors, pulling every monster inside of its ghastly chasm.

**Kasha's ATK:? - 3000**

"I guess I lost again...Why did I even agree to this..." Jasmine mulled as she shamefully hung her head down.

**'Only through struggle, we can find our determination.' **Zenn's wise words echoed. A hopeful verse rising up from a sea of despairing thoughts dwelling in Jasmine's mind.

"I will attack you directly and end this duel! Kasha! Burning Haze!" Standing still, Jasmine withstood the attack, being engulfed in demonic flames. She closed her eyes as she began to contemplate.

'I keep losing...' Jasmine started somberly. 'But that doesn't mean I shouldn't give up,' The girl added, her heart now glistening with new-found hope, finally able to find meaning in Zenn's cryptic quote.

"You're right Zenn..." Jasmine started, raising her head back up and locking her eyes onto her opponent. Deep within the girl's brown eyes was a driven fire, Blazing a light that shined brighter than the wicked flames around her. "Hmm?" Zenn scoffed back, feigning surprise.

"Only through struggle, we can find our determination...So I'm not going to give up until I'm down for the count! I activate my trap card! Defense Draw!" A sapphire aura shielded Jasmine, protecting herself from Kasha's attack. The flames poked and drilled into the barrier, desperately trying to get in, only for the shield to repel their efforts, standing strong like its owner.

"With this trap card, any damage I take from this battle is reduced to zero! And I get to draw a card!" Drawing in a mighty flourish, Jasmine buffeted out a gust of wind with a swing of her hand, extinguishing the fires around, leaving only herself in the aftermath.

"Well done Jasmine, but my monster still stands, and I doubt you have anything stronger than my Yokai. I end my turn." Zenn challenged, folding his arms, waiting for the girl to make her move.

"We'll see about that Zenn because I'm mounting my comeback! I draw!" Jasmine declared, now determined to win this duel.

"I start my turn off with Hand Destruction! We both discard two cards from our hands and draw two from our deck!" Jasmine then discarded a pair of cards, before replenishing her hand with two new cards from her deck.

"My Yokai monsters enjoy the graveyard, so I thank you." Zenn bowed in return as he did the same.

"Trap card activate! Hysteric Party! I discard another copy of Cyber Harpie Lady to Special Summon All Harpie Ladies that are in my graveyard; this means the Lady I discarded and the two other Harpie Ladies I sent to the graveyard when I used Hand Destruction! come on out girls!" A trio of Harpie Ladies arrived at the field in a burst of emerald green feathers; all hunkered down with their wings shieldings themselves from harm.

_Harpie Lady 2 _

_Harpie Lady 3_

_Level 4, WIND, Winged-Beast ATK: 1300, DEF: 1400_

_Cyber Harpie Lady _

_Level 4, WIND, Winged-Beast, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1300_

"So what? These three are mere pidgeons compared to my yokai; hopelessly doomed to be scorched by Kasha's flame." Zenn scoffed in response, unimpressed by Jasmine's feeble monsters.

"That's why I'm gonna play some defense until I draw the card I need, I set another monster face-down and end my turn." A single face-down card would join the defending harpie lady's side.

"Just another monster to be burned. Turn Start." A small smile crept on the boy's rugged face as he a gazed upon the card he drew.

"I Normal Summon, Shutendoji in attack position!" A fierce-looking red oni with a vast wild yellow mane arrived in a torrent of spirits.

_Shutendoji_

_Level 4, EARTH, Zombie, ATK: 1500, DEF: 800_

"I will activate its effect to banish two of my Zombie-type monsters from my graveyard to draw a card!" Shutendoji would open up its jug, spilling out a pair of drifting souls that laid themselves on the top of Zenn's deck to which he would draw from

"Kasha! Attack Jasmine's Harpie Lady 2 with Burning Haze!" Kasha's fanged maw widened to an unnatural degree before breathing out a blast of hellish fire, the harpie screaming in agony before turning to ash.

"Too bad you picked the wrong harpie to attack! Harpie Lady's number two's effect activates! Now your Kasha can't attack for two turns!" The Hot-Wheeled Yokai began to stutter and sputter as it would be cover in a distracting haze of emerald green feathers, disorienting the zombie from further attacks.

"It's a minor setback for I know that there is no Harpie that can defeat my Yokai. I'll continue my Battle Phase by attacking your face-down with Shutendoji!" The Yellow-maned Oni opened up its fanged maw, breathing out streams of demonic flames at the face-down card. The face-down card revealed itself to be a spindly bug-man before it turned into ash.

"You destroyed my Flying Kamakiri! This means I can Special Summon a Wind monster from my deck that has 1500 or fewer attack points, so I bring out Harpie Girl!" A younger Harpie of flowing blonde hair and molting pink feathers joined the dueling field alongside her defending sisters, yawning from supposed boredom.

_Harpie Girl_

_Level 2, WIND, Winged-Beast, ATK: 500, DEF: 500_

"You can't hide behind your monsters forever, Jasmine," Zenn warned as he ended his turn. Jasmine gritted her teeth, apparently offended by the Slifer's words "I'm not hiding Zenn, I'm not that kind of duelist that turtles for a win!" She defended.

"I just need to draw the right card..." She whispered, staring at her deck.

* * *

"Jazz! Yo Jazz! Are you okay?!" Mindy called out as she aimlessly trekked through the forest. Specs of dirt and bits of leafs latched onto the girl's uniform as she stumbled through the beaten path, not used to having to walk through Duel Academy's dense foliage in search of her hot-headed friend.

'I pray to God Jazz doesn't do anything dumb, she always does whenever she's peeved...' Mindy lamented tiredly, dusting off some small twigs that got stuck in her hair.

"Jaz-" Mindy silenced herself as she arrived at the scene. There she saw her best friend Jasmine dueling against a Slifer Red next to a shimmering lake.

"Oh no, Jasmine...Don't tell me you bullied this Slifer Red into dueling you; I can't believe you!" Mindy concluded with a facepalm, already assuming the worst.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Jasmine announced.

"Damn it; this isn't the card I need..." Jasmine grumbled as she looked at her hand.

"I'm only going to set another monster, set my Harpie Girl to defense mode and end my turn. Your move Zenn." Another set monster card joined the wall of monsters that Jasmine put up for herself. Zenn shook his head disapprovingly, not finding Jasmine's defensive tactics to be thrilling.

"If you plan of hiding in your shell, it is only appropriate that I shatter it to pieces, my move," Zenn recited while solemnly drawing a card.

"My Kasha isn't needed anymore, my Shutendoji as well, for I will tribute both of them!" The two Yokai monsters turned into a pair of red orbs of fire, joining together to form a swirling vortex of hellish fire.

"This monster is the lord of flames! The master of the Burning Skulls! I Summon! Skull Flame!" the swirling vortex transformed into an undead bone-armored demon with a cape of searing fire. Skull Flame would light up its fist in a blaze before slamming it to an open palm.

* * *

_Skull Flame_

_Level 8, __FIRE, Zombie, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. You can add 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your Graveyard to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase._

* * *

"And its effect activates! I will Special Summon a Burning Skull Head from my hand in defense mode, dealing another 1000 damage to you!" Skull Flame would raise a single finger in the air, forming a monster out of embers. The Skull cackled as its effect activated, laughing out a torrent of sparks that lightly grazed Zenn's opponent.

**Jasmine's LP: 2000**

"I guess you have three copies of those numbskulls, huh?" Jasmine quipped as she flicked her hair.

"It is to use my Skull Flame's effect fully; I end my turn, Jasmine."

"Come on, come on! This draw has to be it!" A deep silence occurred on the girl as her eyes gleamed upon the card she drew.

"This is it..." She whispered to herself with a small hopeful smile as she felt a surge of hope flowing through her veins.

"Zenn..." Jasmine started. Zenn perked up slightly, waiting for the girl to speak up.

"I think I understand what you were talking about earlier, you know, about everyone 'delving into darkness' and we have to work together to pull ourselves out of it. You helped me get out my dueling rut, so...Thanks for that Zenn, if you weren't here I probably would've dumped my cards and be on a boat sailing back home right now." Jasmine admitted with a bright smile, grateful for the Slifer Red who wanted to aid her faltering confidence.

"Especially since I finally drew the card I need!" Jasmine's voice turned into an excited shout. "What?" Zenn chirped in surprise.

"You heard me; I'm going to win this duel once and for all! I tribute my Harpie Girl and Harpie Lady 3!" The two harpies turned into ruffles of gilded feathers, gathering together to shape themselves into a pair of gold angelic wings.

"Swooping down from the great sky comes the mighty king of the Winged-beasts! I summon!" The feathers exploded into a flash of light, blinding Zenn and a hiding Mindy as they winced from the brightness.

"Simorgh! Bird of Ancestry!" A massive golden hawk stood proudly as the light dissipated. It would stretch its wings out like a pair of theater curtains, its feathers were as tough as shields, and its beak was as long as a reaper's scythe. The Winged-Beast God looked down upon Skull Flame, towering over the Zombie Monster. It let out a mighty yell, echoing the land like a thousand warhorns.

* * *

_Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry_

_Level 8 _

_WIND, Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 2900, DEF: 2000_

Both players Tribute Summon WIND monsters with 1 less Tribute than required. If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing only WIND monsters, return up to 2 cards your opponent controls to their owner's hand. This card is treated as a Normal Monster while in your hand.

* * *

"Impressive Jasmine, but it's not enough! Your monster may have more attack than either of my monsters, but my lifepoints will still stand." Zenn said, maintaining his stone-faced composure.

"I Activate Simorgh's effect! When I tribute summon Simorgh using only wind monsters, I can select up to two monsters you control and send them back to your hand! Go Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry! Blistering Hurricane!" Jasmine declared, flinging her hand towards Zenn's monster. Simorgh silently complied to its master wishes, with a flap of its wings, Simorgh gusted out a blistering gale of winds, yanking Zenn's monsters off the ground, and turning them into monster cards that went back to Zenn's hand.

"Wait...This means your monster can attack me directly!" Zenn exclaimed, realizing that his lifepoints were equal to Simorgh's attack.

"That's right, Zenn! Its time to end this duel once and for all! Simorgh!" She ordered the golden hawk glanced down to the girl, waiting for her command.

"Attack directly with Shining Cyclone!" Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry obeyed as it opened up its beak. Simorgh would perk itself up, charging up and blasting out a golden tornado out of its maw. Zenn shielded himself, engulfed in the attack, entrapped in the eye of the mighty storm. The slashing winds blew away his rock-anchored sash.

"Well...Done." Zenn managed to congratulate Jasmine before being swept off of his feet, unceremoniously falling to the ground.

**Zenn's LP: 0**

**Winner: Jasmine!**

Jasmine fell silent, her well-earned victory setting in.

"I can't believe it..." Jasmine whispered. Feeling a surge of emotions, satisfaction in her victory, and confidence in facing another challenge, but, she also felt guilty for beating the person who helped her. Taking losses were always disheartening, and Jasmine knew the feeling of losing all too well.

Jasmine silently walked to the downed Zenn, still stunned from Simorgh's attack. Zenn stared at Jasmine in bewilderment, taken aback from the whole ordeal.

Jasmine leaned down to the boy before offering a hand to him.

"Good game, Zenn." Jasmine declared, lightly smiling.

Zenn solemnly accepted the help, his roughly mat palms embracing Jasmine's delicate ones.

"Yeah, you're right it was, how do you feel now, better?" Zenn asked, picking up his fallen rock-tied sash.

"Yeah, I do. But sorry for the loss." She murmured an apology before glancing away.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Jasmine; you won fair and square. With your skill and your skill alone." Zenn replied, seemingly unfazed from the loss as he tied back his rock-burdened sash.

"Well, that, and your advice helped me too." The boy covered his mouth to cough as he heard the compliment. Through Jasmine's keen eyes, she quickly made out that Zenn was hiding a deep red blush rather than snuffing out a cough. Despite Zenn's stone-faced expressions and stern voice, a single compliment was enough to shatter the boy's hardened facade and make his face redden like a tomato.

"You're not as calm and collected as you put yourself out to be huh," Jasmine pointed out, placing a hand on her hip. Zenn's eyes widened in surprise, he would try to recite a wise quote to decry Jasmine's claim.

"T-The path to the s-something is n-not...paved? With uh..." He stammered in a mish-mash of quotes and sayings from his master, ultimately amounting to a ramble of awkward confusion.

"Zenn let's make a promise to each other." Jasmine suddenly suggested, silencing the Martial Artist Duelist.

"I promise never to stop dueling and improve. In return, you'll promise me you're going to show me the real you. Deal?" Jasmine stuck her hand out. Zenn hesitated, unsure of what she meant.

"Through patience and guidance, all shall be-"

"That right there, enough with the speeches, enough with your master's sayings. I want to know the real you, the Zenn that put his own dream on the line to save mine." Jasmine interrupted, staring at him with a serious look on her face.

Zenn was stunned yet felt oddly touched. Never before he heard someone say that they would like to know him more, from a girl no less, he wordlessly and cautiously took Jasmine's hand, shaking it in a steady but unsure grip.

"I w-will try my best...Jasmine." He agreed in a shaky voice; she smiled in return.

"Good, because seriously, you kind of act like a dork with all-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, JASMINE!" A yell came out of the bushes. Stumbling out of some nearby bushes; was a frazzled Mindy, several leaves were lodged in her raven black hair, making her look like a witch in the woods. She stomped her way to the two duelists, absolutely livid for some reason.

"Mindy? What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked, bewildered from Mindy's sudden appearance.

"Don't you dare change the subject, Jazz! I can't believe you would bully this Slifer into dueling you for a cheap ego boost!" Mindy loudly accused, poking Jasmine on the chest.

"What? Mindy, you got it all wrong...Zenn, can you tell Mindy-" Jasmine stopped herself, only noticing until now that Zenn has already left, leaving only herself to explain the situation.

"See!? Your bullying scared him off! Why do you have to be such a bully Jazz!?" Mindy asked in vain. Jasmine's temper got the better of her. Frustrated by Mindy's accusations, Jasmine argued back, raising her voice.

"Excuse me!? You're the one who scared him off! I mean, look at you! You look like some crazy forest witch with all of those leaves and twigs stuck in your hair!" Jasmine retorted, evidently pulling a sap-covered twig out of Mindy's hair.

As the two Obelisk Girls bickered by the lake, Zenn trotted back to the path he was training on. His rock-anchoring sash tied around his waist once more.

"I will honor our deal until the bitter end, Jasmine Makurada," Zenn promised in a whisper, smiling softly.

"Now, lets us find this...Jaden Yuki and teach him one of my favorite sayings: If you mettle with someone's dream, be prepared for a nightmare." Zenn wrathfully said, his smile warping into a vengeful glare.

_Author's note: And that's the end of this chapter! And it ends with a cliffhanger no less! I hope you guys enjoyed it, Favorite/follow._


	3. Ch 3 A Rival Born out of Another's Fury

_Thank you for reading! Please review, follow/favorite!_

_Also, I apologize for the last chapter I forgot to mention that I will be using some cards beyond GX. No Synchros or Xyzs, maybe some future Fusions but none of the other extra deck summoning methods._

_Anyway! Let's get this started!_

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 3: A Rival Born out of Another's Fury**

It was a new day for the Pair of Obelisk students; Jasmine and Mindy. After Jasmine's duel against Zenn, the Red-head had to explain to her best friend what happened after Mindy vehemently accused Jasmine of bullying. Today, all Jasmine wants to do now is to attend class in peace.

Mindy had other plans.

"So, you and that Slifer Boy made a promise to each other after he dueled you?" Mindy whispered, poking her head out of her book, prying some answers off of her best friend as Jasmine jotted down notes.

"Yeah we did, I promised never to quit dueling, and he promised to stop acting like a dork and be himself in return," Jasmine whispered back in an angry tone, annoyed by Mindy's prodding.

"That's him, right?" Mindy asked, pointing at the Slifer Red student section in the classroom.

Jasmine glance to see Zenn sitting, studying like the rest of his class. He sat cross-legged on top of the desk, writing his notes with an old scroll and thick ink brush. While sitting on top of a table and writing with an ink brush wasn't extremely odd; carrying a clean-cut wooden log over his back like a burdening backpack made him a weird sight to behold.

Zenn would nonchalantly flick his long blonde hair away from his eyes, seemingly unperturbed by the heavy wooden weight that rested on his shoulders.

"Yeah...That's him, see? Total. Dork." Jasmine tiredly answered, facepalming from Zenn's lack of awareness as his log weight blocked the view of several students sitting above him, entirely unaware of the irritated Slifer Red students. They already had failing grades, the last thing they need right now is a log blocking their view from whatever equations they need to copy.

"Then why do you even want to hang out with him if he's so weird?" Mindy then asked, not understanding why her friend would want to hang out with someone who acts so strange.

"...Because he's the Total Dork, who made me realize that I'm better than I think I am." Jasmine admitted as she hugged herself, avoiding Mindy's eyes as she murmured in an embarrassed whisper.

Her cheeks turned pink as she recounted yesterday's events in her mind; from almost quitting dueling forever to being saved by a Slifer Red who hid his true self behind a wall of bizarre quotes and sayings. Jasmine wanted to know the true Zenn, the Zenn who reached out for her in her darkest hour. If it means breaking through a facade of sullenness and discipline, then so be it.

"He's a cute dork at least!" Mindy suddenly chirped, lightly giggling to herself as she garnered Jasmine's attention.

"Don't tell me you already have a crush on him Mindy..." Jasmine sighed, not understanding Mindy's boy-crazy attitude. Mindy placed a finger on her chin, pretending to contemplate before she shrugged.

"I don't know...Do you?" Mindy suddenly asked coyly, resting her head on her hand. Jasmine's face flushed red from such a direct question.

"N-No! Of course not! He's a total dork! TOTAL DORK!" Jasmine denied vehemently, folding her arms and putting her nose up.

"I don't know Jazz...I think he's kind of cute! Nice long blonde hair and he's like, the only Slifer that has muscle. Seriously Jazz, check out those arms!" Mindy gushed, attempting to bait Jasmine into gawking at the Slifer Red. Jasmine tried not to stare only for her curiosity to get the better of her; taking a good long look at Zenn's arms as Mindy muffled her giggling, content in playing Jasmine like a fiddle.

Zenn's arms were muscular and well-toned; smooth like sculpted marble, steady like than sharpened steel. Jasmine blushed as she started to imagine Zenn scooping her off the ground like a bride and carrying her to a beautiful horizon, like the ending of a sappy fairytale.

"Made you look!" Mindy giggled before winking, shattering Jasmine's fantasy. Jasmine's face turned beet red, scrunching up into an embarrassed scowl as she realized that she got tricked into ogling at someone.

"You...YOU!" Jasmine began to huff, fuming like a volcano; ready to explode on her smug friend.

"Jasmine Makurada, since you so rudely interrupted the class with your shouting, I like for you to answer this question!" Dr. Crowler; the teacher of today's class, asked suddenly.

"Oh! Uh, what's the question, professor?" Jasmine replied, abruptly standing up from her seat.

"Who has red-hair, is part of the most prestigious dorm in Duel Academy and is about to be the first Obelisk Blue in history to receive detention if she doesn't focus?" Professor Crowler rhetorically asked.

"Uh..."

"ITS YOU! Now stop gawking at one of your classmates! I don't teach dating classes, you know!" Crowler shouted at Jasmine. The girl yelped in surprise before she began to nod profusely in an apology.

"Yes, P-Professor! Sorry!" Jasmine repeated before sinking back into her seat.

"Kids these days, all about romance and never about Duel Monsters, you should be like me, students! I haven't had a date in years, and I became a professor in the most prestigious academy in the world!" Crowler cackled.

"You haven't had a date in years because of how you look Teach, not because of duel monsters!" Jaden Yuki remarked innocently.

"WHAT?! How dare you Jaden Yuki! Such an insult is worth detention! You Slifer Troublemaker!" Dr. Crowler seethed, the whole class erupted in laughter from Jaden's remark, all except for Jasmine, who sulked in her seat.

"You can't punish me with Detention Teach; I didn't do anything! I'm just stating the facts!" Jaden quipped, laughing at his remark.

"I swear! I will send all of you to detention if you don't stop laughing right now!" Crowler shouted, trying to get the class to behave themselves. The crowd only erupted in more laughter, not at all intimidated by Crowler's empty threats.

"Can't believe Jaden, I almost get detention, yet he doesn't get anything for insulting Crowler right in front of his face. So. Freaking. Unfair." Jasmine grumbled under her breath, lamenting her frustrations as she continued to sulk.

As the laughter began to die down, Jasmine saw Zenn, resentfully glaring at Jaden.

* * *

"And that's the game!" Jaden declared as he gave a wink to his defeated opponent. Jaden and his best friend: Syrus Truesdale dueled within the arena of Duel Academy. Syrus was helping Jaden with some tune-up duels in preparation for his upcoming duel against Bastion Misawa.

"Good job, Jay! With me helping you practice, dueling Bastion will be a cakewalk!" Syrus exclaimed, happy to help his best friend prepare.

"Eh, I don't know Syrus, Bastion is pretty good...But then again, he's not as good as me!" Jaden claimed with a cocky smile.

"Don't get so full of yourself Jaden, you may be good, but Bastion's a genius at duel monsters!" Chumley doubted.

"Ah don't worry Chumley, Bastion may be smart, but dueling takes guts! And I got plenty of it!" Jaden replied as he pointed a thumb to himself, cockily laughing.

"Is that so?" Jaden heard, he turned and smiled as he welcomed a glaring Zenn Goto with his usual peppiness.

"Woah! You're that guy who brought a log to class! I guess you needed a new pencil!" Jaden remarked as he laughed once again. Zenn only growled in response, clearly not trying to hide his contempt.

"Uh, Jaden...I don't think this guy likes you..." Syrus pointed out in a mumble, already feeling the animosity the new guy gave out.

"What do you mean? Everyone likes me! Well except for Chazz, but he left Duel Academy so yeah! Everyone likes me!" Jaden sarcastically exclaimed. Finally, the boy muted his laugh to talk with the quiet Zenn.

"So anyway, my name is Jaden Yuki! It's great to meetcha!" Jaden introduced himself as he stuck a fist for Zenn to bump.

Zenn silently stared at the fist before swatting it away. "Hey!" Jaden yelped in surprise. "What's your problem?!"

"If you mettle with Someone's dream, be prepared to face a nightmare." Zenn recited, with a single pull of his sash, the wooden log loosened out of its bindings, falling to the ground in a loud bang that echoed throughout the entire arena.

"You hurt someone I now hold dear to my heart. You planted seeds of doubt that almost made someone fall into the dark below, and that is unforgivable. Jaden Yuki. I demand a duel." Zenn declared, his voice sounding chillingly cold in his long-winded prose, his voice lacking his usual harmonious and calming tones.

"Well, jeez, that's quite a mouthful dude. But if its a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get! Let's go!" Jaden cheerfully agreed to the duel, apparently not noticing Zenn's sneering contempt.

"Jay...This guy is weird. You shouldn't duel him; you should focus on figuring out Bastion instead!" Syrus said, trying to pull his friend out of a bad situation.

"Yeah, he's giving me the creeps already dude, like bad enough creeps that I don't even want to eat today!" Chumley added, somewhat bewildered by Zenn's seriousness.

"Aw don't worry Guys! I'll let him have his fun, and then I'll finish it like I usually do!" Jaden innocently announced. The boy readied his duel disk, seemingly already prepared to duel.

"Hmph, you sprint through mud..." Zenn paused, his duel disk activating. "I will smile as you struggle!" Zenn recited venomously, striking a closed fist to an open palm as he stared his opponent down.

"Whatever dude, its time to get your game on!"

* * *

"Get your game on!" Jasmine heard from inside of the dueling arena as she and Mindy were walking out of class.

"Jazz. Please calm down..." Mindy instinctively asked, already knowing that her red-headed friend was already grinding her teeth from the mere voice of Jaden Yuki.

"That Slifer, I swear; if he says that dumb catchphrase ONE MORE TIME!" Jasmine growled.

"Let's just go back to the dorm, take a nice nap, and forget about him for a while, okay?" Mindy suggested, trying in vain to calm her best friend down.

"You're...Right Mindy, besides, Me and Zenn are going to hang out later. I don't want to scare him off by being upset when I meet up with him y'know?" Jasmine agreed after a long pause, her frustration surprisingly fading away. Mindy smiled before clapping her hands together.

"That's the spirit Jazz! I knew you could do it!" Mindy cheered, throwing a fist up in the air. The two Obelisk Blue students began to walk away from the entrance-way.

"I will beat you, Jaden Yuki!" Jasmine stopped herself. The voice was all too familiar; it was Zenn.

"Zenn is dueling Jaden..." The Red-head realized.

"I have to watch this duel, Mindy! Now he'll know what it feels like to duel someone as annoying as JADEN!" Jasmine declared. Mindy desperately tried to object only to be dragged into the duel arena by a sprinting Jasmine.

"And maybe...Maybe, I can see Jaden get crushed!" Jasmine added, excited at the thought of Jaden Yuki groveling in an embarrassing defeat.

"WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH JADEN!?" Mindy shouted hysterically, failing to free herself from Jasmine's iron grip.

The two Obelisk Girls entered into the arena seatings in a rush, there, sitting by Ra Yellow student Bastion Misawa, Slifer students Chumley Huffington and Syrus Truesdale, was Alexis Rhodes; queen of the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. Noticing her two friends, Alexis turned to them, smiling in greetings.

"Hey Jazz, hey Mindy, here to watch Jaden duel?" Alexis asked politely.

"Jazz wants to see Jaden Lose..." Mindy indifferently answered before Jasmine could, not caring about the duel as she glumly took a seat.

"Hey! That's not true! I came to watch my friend Zenn duel!" Jasmine retorted Alexis, cocked her head, perplexed from how her two friends were acting.

"Zenn, so that's the name of Jaden's opponent, he seems to be quite direct." Bastion said to himself, watching the duel intently.

"He's a total weirdo...Like Dimitri or Damon!" Syrus quipped somewhat sarcastically; the boy would be quickly clobbered on the back of the head by a glaring Jasmine.

"Jazz!" Mindy scolded, appalled at her Friend.

"Says the bush-haired midget!" Jasmine barked back angrily. "Zenn isn't like those two weirdos okay?! Don't you forget it, Syrus!" Jasmine warned before folding her arms. Syrus tried to stand up for himself. "It's not my fault that this school doesn't have normal people attending!"

"Can all of you stop behaving like children? I need to watch this duel." Bastion hushed the bickering teens as the duel got underway.

**"DUEL!"**

**Jaden's LP: 4000**

**Zenn's LP:4000**

"Get your game on dude! I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" The clay giant appeared in a defending stance, guarding its body with its arms.

_Elemental Hero Clayman_

_Level 4, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 800, DEF: 2000_

"I end my turn by throwing down two face-downs, your move guy!" Jaden ended his turn, Zenn scoffed as he drew a card.

"A simple defense is a flimsy one, I will start my turn by-" Zenn paused as he noticed that Jasmine was spectating him, along with her friend Mindy.

'...I will not let you down, Jasmine. I will teach this boy a lesson and bring closure to your ailing heart.' Zenn promised, steeling his resolve to defeat Jaden Yuki for her sake.

"I will start! By Discarding Skull Conductor from my hand!" Zenn flashed the Ghoulish Conductor before slotting it to the graveyard.

"And I thought you were feeling tired after having to carry that log around, thank Ra that wasn't the case!" Jaden remarked, Zenn only glared in response as he continued his turn.

"By discarding Skull Conductor, I can Special Summon two Zombie-type monsters from my hand who's combined are equal to Skull Conductor's 2000 attack! I Special Summon! Burning Skull Heads! Both of them in defense mode!" A pair of flaming skulls flew to the battlefield in wailing cackles, orchestrated by the fading spirit of Skull Conductor.

_Burning Skull Head_

_Level 3, FIRE, Zombie, ATK: 1000, DEF: 800_

"That's a pretty cool move, dude!" Jaden commended with a big smile, impressed.

"Your compliments flow like oil; gripping yet empty! It is only fair that I will burn them up with my Yokai's flame! I will activate both of my Burning Skull Head's effects! Whenever they're Special Summoned from my hand, they inflict 1000 points of damage!" The Burning Skull Heads opened up their mouths, cackling out buffets of sparks that grazed Jaden and his lifepoints.

**Jaden's LP: 2000**

"Jaden's already at half health, and it's only been Zenn's first turn!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Seems like this Zenn is using a burn strategy, he needs to look out for Jaden's Emergency Provisions if he wants to win." Bastion warned the Martial Artist Duelist.

"I am not done yet! I will tribute both of them tribute summon!" Zenn announced, throwing his hand up in the air.

The two Burning Skull Heads burned themselves out, leaving nothing but figments of ash behind. The blackened dust began to clump together like a gathering swarm of insects, forming an onyx statue shaped of that of a horned demon.

"The great Yokai! Red Oni!" Zenn slammed his fists together as the statue's black exterior exploded into pieces, awakening the hulking red monster that rested within.

A harrowing howl bellowed out the Red Ogre's fanged maw as it raised its spiked club to the sky, in a brutish call for battle.

* * *

_Red Ogre_

_Level 8_

_EARTH, Zombie_

_ATK: 2800, DEF: 2100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard, then target the same number of cards on the field; return those targets to the hand._

* * *

"I activate Red Ogre's effect! I will send the rest of my hand to the graveyard to send your Clayman and one of your face-downs back to your hand! Spirit-breaking Howl!" Red Ogre's fanged maw opened up as Zenn offered the last two cards in his hand as a tribute. The pair of cards disappeared from Zenn's hands, transforming into souls that Red Ogre devoured; empowering the Yokai as its beads began to glow.

The Ogre let out a low brooding growl before bellowing out an ear-pitching scream, scaring away Jaden's field back to his hand.

"Oh no, this isn't good..." Jaden murmured as his confidence started to waver.

"This totally isn't lishus!" Chumley exclaimed, his mouth agape from how sour the duel was turning. "Whatever Chumley is saying; he is correct, this is looking quite dire for Jaden." Bastion added.

"Good, the dumb dork deserve-" Jasmine's mouth would be quickly covered by Mindy's hand, muffling whatever insult she had in stored for Jaden. "That's enough out of you, Salty Jasmine!" Mindy scolded, wagging a finger at a glaring Jasmine.

"C' mon Jaden, you got this!" Alexis encouraged the struggling Slifer Red student.

"Time to snuff out your flame before it's even lit! Red Ogre! Attack Jaden directly with Sin-Breaker!" The Red Yokai lifted its club over its head before swinging it down on Zenn's opponent.

"Good thing you didn't put this trap card back to my hand! I activate A Hero Emerges!" Jaden shouted as he revealed the trap card.

"With A Hero Emerges, you have to pick a card in my hand, and if its a monster, I can Special Summon it to defend me!" Jaden explained as a red globe protected himself from Red Ogre's attack

"Hmph, I will select the middle card in your hand then," Zenn answered, already picking his choice. Jaden smile grew wider as he slammed the card onto his duel disk.

"Guess who's coming back after you tried to put him away! Go! Elemental Hero Clayman!" The clay warrior appeared once again; it's fixed in a guarding stance. Red Ogre's would change its target to Clayman, slamming down its metal club and smashing the clay warrior into pieces.

"I knew Jaden could pull through..." Alexis whispered, satisfied in seeing her friend pull through against the impossible.

"I end my turn, your move." Zenn finished, taking a deep breath before ending his turn.

"Alright! Here I go! Draw!"

"I activate the spell card! Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Jaden announced, swiping away two cards from the top of his deck as green grinning pot.

"Oh yeah! It times to get serious! I use Polymerization! Fusing Elemental Hero Avian! Sparkman! And Bubbleman to create..." Jaden took a long pause as his friends witnessed the three monsters fusing into an orange and blue vortex.

"Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden announced, throwing his hand up in the sky as the monster flew down from a surge of light.

* * *

_Elemental Hero Tempest_

_Level 8_

_WIND, Warrior_

_ATK: 2800, DEF: 2800_

"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to target 1 monster you control; while this card is face-up on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

* * *

"Time to use its special ability! I can send my Elemental Hero Necroshade to make my Elemental Hero Tempest indestructible!" A golden sheen gilded the Elemental Hero, protecting the monster from destruction.

"This means that Jaden can beat Zenn's monster without having his monster destroyed!" Syrus explained.

"Now that's lishus!" Chumley added confidently.

"Go Elemental Hero Tempest! Destroy Zenn's, Red Ogre!" Jaden ordered. The two monsters charged at each other, their fists colliding into each other in a power struggle. Despite the equal power in the two combatants, Red Ogre was the one that shattered into pieces, leaving Tempest the victor.

"I then activate the quick-play spell! De-Fusion! I send Tempest to my graveyard to bring back my friends! Bubbleman! Sparkman! and Avian!" The three heroes returned, parting out of the fusion monster as spirits before appearing on the duel field.

_Elemental Hero Avian_

_Level 4, WIND, Warrior, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000_

_Elemental Hero Bubbleman_

_Level 4, WATER, Warrior, ATK: 800, DEF: 1200_

_Elemental Hero Sparkman_

Level 4, LIGHT, Warrior, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400

"How, vexing..." Zenn said under his breath, displeased.

"I just wanted to one-up you, that's all! Heroes! Attack Zenn directly!" Zenn braced for the three attacks that came rushing towards him. He would not flinch or shudder, his composure steady as stone as his glare lowered.

**Zenn's LP: 600**

"Well Done." Zenn complimented, still glaring him down. "Thanks! I end my turn by throwing down a face-down!" Jaden retorted as a new set card entered the field.

"Draw." Zenn drew a card from his deck, seemingly unfazed by the loss of his monster and his lifepoints by Jaden's fantastic play.

"He has no monsters on the field, while Jaden has three and a hand full of options. I do believe it's over." Bastion concluded, shrugging indifferently, not expecting anything less from Jaden Yuki.

"I activate a draw spell of my own! Pot of Extravangance!" Jaden's friends gasped as they saw a double-sided pot of greed, one side gold and gleaming, one side green and dirty appeared on the field.

"I will remove from play six random monsters from my extra deck to draw two cards!" Zenn scraped out six random cards from his extra deck before callously dumping them on the floor.

"Dude, you shouldn't treat your cards like that..." Jaden pointed out, Zenn scoffed back. "I'm not a Fusion user." He replied, seemingly indifferent.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't trash them like that. All cards can be useful if you put your mind to it." Jaden retorted severely. Zenn paused.

"...It seems like we will both learn something in this duel." Zenn soothed, unexpectedly bowing to Jaden.

"Uh...Yeah dude, can you tone it down a bit?" Jaden asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I set one card face-down, and normal summon Pyramid Turtle in defense position. Your move." The Pyramid Turtle withdrew into its Egyptian stone shell, hunkering down to defend itself from attacks.

**_Pyramid Turtle_**

**_Level 4, EARTH, Zombie, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1400_**

"It's time to throw down! I draw!" Jaden started his turn. "Sorry Zenn, but it looks like this is the end of the duel! I use the equip spell! Spark Blaster! Equipping it to my Sparkman, I can change your Pyramid Turtle to attack mode!" Pyramid Turtle would be electrified by Sparkman's newly-acquired weapon, forcing the monster to peek out of its stone shell.

"I attack your Pyramid Turtle with Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Sparkman charged up a lightning bolt within its palms before flinging it at the defending monster, electrifying Pyramid and destroying it.

**Zenn's LP: 200**

"I activate Pyramid's effect once it's destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Zombie-type monster that has 2000 or fewer defense points from my deck! Come forth!" Like shifting sand, the shattered pieces of Zenn's monster swirled and twisted, forming a monster from its sandy remains.

"Skull Flame! The Master of the Burning Skulls!" Zenn called out. The sand ignited into sparks, creating a firework-like spectacle that the Fire Lord regally walked out of, its wild cape of fire blazing proudly.

* * *

_Skull Flame_

_Level 8, __FIRE, Zombie, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. You can add 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your Graveyard to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase._

* * *

"It looks like I can't attack anymore, oh well! I don't like the sight of that Zombie, so I'm going to use Spark Blaster's effect on Sparkman himself! Saving me from taking any damage!" Sparkman would glance at its owner, bewildered by his request. Reluctantly, the warrior would shock itself with its weapon before painfully shifting into a guarding stance.

"My turn. Draw. I will attack your Sparkman with Skull Flame!" Zenn ordered. Jaden frowned as he witnessed his monster being burnt to a crisp by Skull Flame's attack.

"I end my turn with another set card, your move." Zenn finished his simple turn.

"I Draw!" Jaden announced, swiping a card from the top of his deck. Jaden confidently grinned at the newly drawn card, satisfied with his streak of luck.

"I use the spell card! Fusion Recovery! I can grab back my Sparkman and a polymerization from my graveyard!"

"Go! Polymerization! I fuse Bubbleman and Avian to fusion summon!" Jaden threw his hand out as his monsters turned into two swirling orbs, fusing together like a great vortex.

"Elemental Hero! Mariner!" The Anchor-wielding Fusion Monster appeared on the field, readying its chain anchor weapon to fire upon its owner's opponent.

"Just what I need! I retaliate with a trap card of my own! Go! Enma's Judgement!" A red devil with a long black beard sitting upon a judge's podium rose from a mass of purplish fog.

"What kind of card is that?!" Jaden exclaimed, his jaw slacked from the sight of the undead judge.

* * *

_Enma's Judgment_

_Normal Trap_

When your opponent Special Summons a monster(s): Destroy that monster(s), then you can banish 5 Zombie monsters from your GY, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 7 or higher Zombie monster from your hand or Deck.

* * *

"Once you Fusion Summon a monster. I can destroy it! Face your crimes and weep!" The Undead Judge slammed a gavel down, opening up a fiery pit that Mariner dropped into.

"And once Enma's Judgement destroys Mariner, I can remove from play five of my Zombie monsters from my graveyard to Special Summon!" Zenn lifted his leg high up in the air before bringing his heel down to the ground.

"Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Flying out of the bottomless pit came the decaying Red-Eyes Dragon in stacks of blue smoke, buffeting out miasma throughout the whole arena with its wilting wings.

* * *

_Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon_

_Level 7, DARK, Zombie, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000_

You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field.

* * *

"You have a Red-Eyes!? I thought Red-Eyes were like, super rare!" Jaden exclaimed, his jaw slightly agape.

"It's not the genuine one, but it serves it purpose. End your turn now, Jaden Yuki." Zenn demanded as his two monsters stood proudly beside him.

"I'm going to! But right after I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" A winged kuriboh appeared, purring as it shielded itself in its angelic wings.

_Winged Kuriboh_

_Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy, ATK: 300, DEF: 200_

"I think Jaden is going to use Transcendent Wings!" Syrus exclaimed, expecting his friend to transform the lowly Kuriboh into its game-changing form.

"We know Syrus! Can it before Zenn finds out!" Chumley grumbled.

"My turn, I will draw." Zenn started.

"I will attack your Winged Kuriboh with Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" The ghoulish Red-eyes breathed out a stream of blue flames. Jaden smirked as Zenn fell right into his trap.

"Sorry man! But I activate the Spell Card! Transcendent Wings!" Jaden's Winged Kuriboh endured the flames as a heavenly light from a collection of shining clouds came down to protect the angel from harm.

"I discard two cards from my hand and send my Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard to bring out Winged Kuriboh LV10!" Winged Kuriboh's wings grew larger as it armored itself in a suit of golden scales, fashioning itself out like a gleaming phoenix.

"Sorry friend, because I will retaliate with the trap card; Solemn Judgment!" The shining clouds started to dim as Winged Kuriboh's armor began to rust, denying the monster aid from the great beyond, closing its gates to the Winged Kuriboh.

"I will pay half of my lifepoints to destroy Negate the summon of Winged Kuriboh LV10 and send it to the graveyard!"

"What!?" Jaden's friend collectively gasped, shocked.

"YES!" Jasmine celebrated, gleefully pumping her fist. Her friends glared at her, disapproving her nasty cheers.

**Zenn's LP: 100**

Jaden's eyes widened as he witnessed his monster wilt away like a dying flower. He sighed, hanging his head, shadowing his eyes as he saw the writing on the wall.

"Good game dude." Jaden solemnly admitted, raising his head up and giving his opponent a small smile.

"It was, Jaden Yuki." Zenn replied, respectfully bowing his head.

"Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon! Attack Jaden Directly! Inferno Miasma Blast!" Jaden gasped as he shielded himself from a blast of blue flames.

**Jaden's LP: 0**

**Winner: Zenn Goto!**

Jaden's friends, as well as several dozen other students spectating the duel, were dead silent, in utter disbelief from Jaden's loss despite his strong start. Zenn's duel disk deactivated as an arrogant smiled shined on his face.

"Hopefully this has taught you a lesson," Zenn remarked as he walked away, leaving Jaden alone in the Dueling Field.

"I can say the same for you...Remember to lighten up a little!" Jaden mumbled under his breath as he regained his composure, shifting back to his usual upbeat self.

Up at the nosebleed seats of the dueling arena, a short and feeble Slifer Red student glared down at the victorious Zenn.

"How dare he beat my sweet prince! He must've cheated!" He fumed, he turned his glare towards Jasmine who started to loudly berate the defeated Jaden Yuki, gloriously heckling the boy.

"They both have to pay!" The student growled. The boy's voice was light and delicate, like that of a young girl.


	4. Ch 4 True Weakness Lies Elsewhere

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait people, here's another chapter, I've been busy with work and school, I'm going to start doing more chapters more frequently as a way to apologize for the long wait._

_Again, sorry about the wait._

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 4: True Weakness lies Elsewhere**

Pride. This was what Zenn felt as he strode out of the dueling arena like a gladiator earning his freedom. He held his head up high as he left the dueling field without another word, his stride self-assured and full of swelling confidence.

Several students gazed upon Zenn with curious eyes, still surprised by the outcome of the duel. Jaden Yuki was going to duel to be the school representative for the upcoming duel off, yet he was trounced by the unknown student just days before, a Slifer Red Student no less.

The sudden appearance, duel, and victory of the unknown duelist boggled the spectator's minds with questions upon questions that couldn't find answers for.

"Who is this guy?" The students asked amongst themselves "Why did he want to duel Jaden?" Another asked, "Is he going to duel Bastion Misawa now?" One squeaked.

"Now that is a question worth finding an answer for..." Bastion chimed in a whisper, listening in to the squabbling students around him.

"Can't believe Jaden lost..." Syrus groaned, deflated.

"Don't be so banged up it about Syrus, this is Jaden we're talking about, he'll be back to his usual self in no time!" Chumley reassured.

"Serves him RIGHT! Haha!" Jasmine meanly celebrated, his nose stuck up high as she laughed at the defeated Jaden Yuki. The Fiery Redhead would be quickly silenced by a scolding smack to the head by Mindy.

"Shut it Jazz, you're embarrassing yourself." Mindy corrected with a sigh, annoyed by Jasmine's attitude.

"Oh shut up Mindy! Let me have my moment!" Jasmine barked back, scowling at her.

"You mean Zenn's Moment? He is the one that beat him after all." Mindy snidely pointed out, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"You're right Mindy! I got to get out of here! I'm going to hang out with the Winner! Bye!" Jasmine realized, hastily scrambling out of her seat to meet up with Zenn.

Mindy let out a deep sigh as she prepared to follow her overly-ecstatic friend, only stopping herself to notice all of Jaden's friends staring at her, confused by Jasmine's jeering.

"Jazz is still probably mad about Jaden having to save her from that Dueling Monkey a week ago," Mindy explained, shrugging to the group.

"Ooooohhh!" They collectively expressed, now fully understanding Jasmine's beef with Jaden Yuki.

Jaden stared at the ground for a moment before a wide smile appeared across his face. "Man, this year is going to be awesome! I'll see you next duel Zenn..." He said to himself, already hyped to challenge the fellow Slifer Red again.

"You need to loosen up a little bit..." Jaden added on.

* * *

"Zenn!" The Martial Artist Duelist heard as he walked out of the duel arena, he smiled lightly at the sight of a familiar fiery redhead walking towards in a gleeful manner.

"Good job on thrashing Jaden! I knew you could do it!" Jasmine congratulated, giving him a hard pat on the back, enough for the boy to flinch.

"Thank you, Jasmine..." Zenn replied slowly, deeply blushing from the Redhead's vote of confidence. flattered from Jasmine's honeyed words, Zenn covered his mouth, as if he was repelling a cough.

"His arrogance needed to be put in place, I'm glad that I was the one to do so." Zenn said proudly, uncovering his mouth as he attempted to sound wise and stoic.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, you got any plans after this?" Jasmine asked, rolling her eyes from Zenn's long-winded words.

"I was going to jog around the academy to train..." Zenn paused, he took a quick breath before finishing what he had to say.

"W-Would you...Like to come with me?" He asked hesitantly, anxiously waiting for her response.

* * *

"Are you ready for a jog through the woods Jasmine?" Zenn the of Obelisk Blue girl before he bound a new weight on himself, this time; it was a large wooden box full of something that Jasmine couldn't figure out, wrapped to the Boy's waist like a prisoner's ball and chain.

"You're talking to a former track champ here! I can do this with two left feet!" Jasmine boastfully claimed, a confident smile on her face as she began to stretch her legs. Her smug smile quickly soured into a painful wince. Her legs; stiff from lack of practice, pulled a muscle, earning her a great deal of cramping pain.

"Ow! Damn it!" Jasmine exclaimed, slumping down to the ground as she tried her best to soothe where it hurt.

"Are you alright?" Zenn asked, immediately showing concern.

"Yeah...I am..." Jasmine lied, failing to hide her discomfort. Immediately seeing through her facade, Zenn would frown sympathetically from the sight of a friend in need.

"Please, allow me to help." Zenn insisted quietly, the girl gulped as she watched Zenn walk towards her.

"H-Hey! You're only going to make it worse! Personal space please!" Jasmine squeaked in protest, trying to distance herself from the Slifer Red Student.

"I too have these pains, it is nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere, only that should hinder you." Zenn recited, kneeling down to Jasmine's level.

"That's not what I'm talking about! You Dork!" She barked, growling from Zenn's inability to take a hint.

The red-head closed her eyes right before Zenn placed a hand on her ailing calf, expecting the boy to make it worse.

But instead of suffering more from unwanted assistance, her discomfort mysteriously faded away as she felt Zenn tenderly massage her calf. The boy would soothe the ailing muscles like a baker kneading pastry dough, carefully, gracefully, yet firmly as the pain would slowly subside, being overpowered by a sense of bliss.

"W-Wow, that actually feels kinda good...Thanks..." Jasmine admitted, averting her gaze as she felt a sudden soothing sensation throughout her body, blushing profusely.

"N-No need to thank me," Zenn whispered back, Jasmine shifted her eyes to notice that Zenn was slanted downward, no doubt hiding his flustered face and unmasked caution, wanting to make sure his help would not cause more harm than good.

"I've...Only done this to myself...I never knew it could help someone else." Zenn continued, his voice sounding awkward and stilted, a stark contrast to his usual solemn tone.

"For I've never had anyone that trust me enough to help them like this..." Zenn admitted quietly.

"Why is that? If you're comfortable sharing," Jasmine asked cautiously, afraid of hurting Zenn's true feeling. The boy would sorrowfully shake his head but nevertheless answered.

"I was an outcast when I was younger, rejected, discarded, and forgotten, it was only my master and her teachings that gave me companionship through my lonely journey," Zenn explained, his voice, while composed and sharp, failed to restrain the festering sorrow, spurned from a swath of memories that the boy wishes he couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry to hear that...Zenn, I understand, but if you were treated like crap back then, why would you go out of your way and help me last night?" Jasmine asked,

"Since, you know, I wasn't in the best mood when you met me," Jasmine added on in a regretful whisper, remorsefully looking away from the boy.

Suddenly, Zenn would wordlessly throw out a punch. Jasmine yelped right before the boy would stop the strike from hitting Jasmine, his fist mere inches from the girls face as she stared at the hardened knuckles, shocked.

"I venerate the five Gokai of Gendai Reiki, a spiritual art that my master taught me to cultivate my untapped potential."

"Never give in to Anger." A finger would blossom out of his closed fist.

"Always show Grace." Then another.

"Do not give in to Despair." Then another.

"Be Diligent in every goal you pursue." Then another.

"And lastly...Practice Kindness." the last of his fingers would escape out of its clasped imprisonment, allowing Zenn's fist to blossom into a supportive open palm that he offered to Jasmine.

"And I always believe that if I follow these ideals...Then I will be stronger than I could ever imagine. And with this strength...I can teach those the ways of Gendai Reiki."

"Well, I bet you already got that 'strength' you're talking about," Jasmine responded. The boy would stare at Jasmine, confused.

"I...do?" He murmured. Jasmine would nod before speaking up further.

"I mean, you taught Jaden a lesson in that duel, that has to amount to something to you right?" Jasmine answered.

Zenn was quiet for a moment, contemplating her words through a steady trance.

"You're right...Thank you...Jasmine." His cold demeanor would melt into something warmer, his serious blank expression shifting into a small hopeful smile as he would stand up, still offering a helping hand to Jasmine.

"Hey, its the least I can do, you helped me get out of my rut, I should return the favor," Jasmine replied earnestly, giving him a little honest smile of her own, as she accepted his help, her soft and delicate hand's gripping Zenn's firm ones as she was pulled up from where she lied, the pain in her calves miraculously gone.

"And besides, those people who rejected you? They were probably assholes anyway." Jasmine added. Zenn laughed, a sound that Jasmine hadn't heard from him amidst the boy's long-winded quotes and solemn silence.

"Perhaps they were...Anyway, thank you, Jasmine, let's start our walk shall we?" Zenn offered.

"Walk? I thought we were going to go for a jog!" She reminded the boy, curling an eyebrow.

"Judging from your pre-jogging accident, a rarity in of itself...You're going to need a lot of effort to keep up with me." Zenn boastfully claimed, knowing that Jasmine's fiery personality would want to prove him wrong as soon as he challenged her.

"Oh! Excuse me!? Like I said before, I used to be a former track champ! It's going to be you! Having to keep up with me! How about this, we race to prove who's the better runner! The first one to the Obelisk Blue Duel arena wins! Are you ready to get left in the dust Zenn?" Jasmine challenged as she got into a runner's stance, flashing a confident smirk.

"May the better runner win, Jasmine." Zenn accepted, tightening his sleeve sash

"On Three..." Jasmine said, Zenn got ready, his eyes narrowing as he gazed upon the path ahead.

"THREE!" Jasmine announced.

"What!?" Zenn exclaimed, caught off-guard. The girl sprinted off in a burst of speed, adrenaline coursing through her veins, snickering a cocky scoff.

"Tch, headstarts mean nothing, it's not how you start! It's how you finish!" Zenn replied, unimpressed by Jasmine's trick. The boy would start running, trailing a fair distance behind his competition.

Meanwhile in the bushes were two pairs of eyes, silently eavesdropping the two's whole conversation before they headed off in their little contest. The two pairs would whisper amongst themselves, arguing on what to do next

"A-Are you s-sure you want to do this Blaire?" The figure asked, shaking like the leaves he hid in.

"Of course I'm sure Briar! Those two Bullies need to learn their lesson! No one makes a fool of my future boyfriend and gets away with it!" Blaire would answer back, clearly annoyed by her accomplice's lack of confidence.

"Now stop being a scaredy-cat and get your phone ready! Next stop! The Obelisk Blue Arena!" Blaire announced, pestering her friend to follow her through the dense Duel Academy forest.

**And that's the end of this chapter, sorry for being short, but I will start updating this story a lot more frequent from now on! Sorry again for the long wait.**


	5. 5 Twice the Size, Twice the Humiliation

_Hello every one, here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. I have also decided to incorporate some newer cards, I've been playing a lot of Legacy of the Duelist and I find the link archetypes to be extremely fun, no need to fear though, I'm not incorporating links, but rather some of the archetypes, like Goukis or Dinowrestlers with their extra deck monsters being fusions or even rituals._

_I will be taking notes mostly from the English dub of GX, but with some of the original elements added in, like how in the first chapter, Jasmine is not Junko like in the original but she has her original_ dub's_ last name, same thing goes for Mindy, and someone else that is going to be introduced in this chapter. So, without further ado, here is another chapter!_

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 5: Twice the Size, Twice the Humiliation**

A thin layer of sweat covered Jasmine's nape as she sprinted through the path, giving every ounce of energy she had in herself to beat Zenn in the race.

"You'll never win Zenn!" She declared, laughing as she did so, The wind billowing against her strawberry blonde hair.

"We'll see about that Jasmine!" Zenn shouted back in a reply, surprising Jasmine. Unbeknownst to her, Zenn was running by her side, keeping up to her swift pace despite the wooden box burdening him with extra unneeded weight.

"What?! How!?" Jasmine exclaimed, dumbfounded from how Zenn was keeping up with her.

"As I said, it's not how you start, it's how you finish!" Zenn reminded the girl as the two duelists could see the dome-shape arena ahead of them.

"Oh Shut up! We're not at the Duel Arena yet, aren't we!?" Jasmine declared, going as fast as her legs can carry her, adrenaline pumping through her veins, determined to beat the Slifer Red student.

"And while we at it, we should duel again once we get there! For fun of course! We don't need to worry about your new win-streak against that Slacker Jaden! " Jasmine suggested through the rushing wind.

"That sounds like a plan Jasmine, but focus on the task ahead!" Zenn agreed as he quickly ran past his competitor.

"Hey! Come back here! You're not going to win this!" Jasmine shouted in defiance, her face furrowed.

Closer and Closer, the two duelists ran to the finish line: The Door to the Obelisk Duel Arena, both determined to win this small competition that they set up for themselves.

"This...is...it!" Jasmine announced, her eyes locked-on to the door's handle. Almost leaping forward, she laid her hand on top of the door's handle. A victorious smiled widened across her lips, a giddy feeling taking over her as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Oh Yeah! Who's the former track champion who returned for a comeback!? That's right! Me!" Jasmine gloated, lifting her hands up dramatically, basking in cheers from an imaginary crowd.

"Erm...Jasmine?" Zenn suddenly said, breaking the girl's fantasy and garnering her attention, turning to him with a curved eyebrow.

"What is it? Do you want my autograph-" She froze as her almond brown eyes drifted to where her hand was.

It was warmly resting on top of Zenn's rugged own hand, completely unaware that it was touching the door handle first.

The two students looked away from each other, not knowing who should depart from each other first.

"I suppose we should...Call this a tie?" Zenn suggested in an awkward tone, glancing at Jasmine's direction.

"Sounds like a good idea..." Jasmine agreed, she winced as her hand would slowly depart from Zenn's.

"Since we're tied though...How about we duel for a tie-breaker then!" Jasmine declared, wanting to forget the little awkward moment they had together.

"A fine idea, but I am allowed to duel here? I am a Slifer Red after all..." Zenn asked, unsure of what privileges a Slifer Red Student like him has.

"I've heard that only Obelisk Blues can duel here, makes sense. A gilded fighter should fight in a gilded cage." Zenn calmly recited, raising a finger. Jasmine rolled her eyes

"Ah don't worry about it, if someone has a problem, then they'll have to deal with me," Jasmine reassured, waving off the boy's concerns.

"And they will fall if they square up to you, let us have our duel shall we?" Zenn asked, smiling lightly as he opened the door for Jasmine. The girl would smile in thanks as she entered the building, Zenn following closely behind.

* * *

"Can't believe Jazz ditched me without telling me where she was going to hang out after class!" Mindy grumbled to herself as she wandered through the duel academy forest path, searching for her friend Jasmine by walking along the beaten dirt path, thankfully not needing to go into the lush forests that she had to fumble through last time when she had to find her.

"Ditched me for a weird, but kinda cute Slifer Red...Hmmm...If I was her and I wanted to impress him, where I would go?" She asked herself, caressing her chin as she was lost in thought.

"I guess The Obelisk Girl's dorm, maybe Jazz wants Zenn to take a dip at the bathhouse, that way, she can ogle at him without getting in trouble! You think you're so clever huh Jazz? Well, I figured you out!" Mindy concluded, snapping her fingers as she giggled out a joking laugh.

Mindy's contemplation would soon be interrupted by a rustling sound by the nearby bushes.

"Hey! You stepped on my foot!" One voice claimed.

"W-Well I'm sorry that I can't see in here!" What followed afterward was the sound of a swift slap.

"Ow! What was that for Blair?!" He asked meekly, now cowed by the girl's abuse.

"Firstly, because you decided to give me an attitude! Secondly! Because you keep saying my name aloud Brier! We're supposed to BE QUIET!" Blair finished, not caring about being discreet anymore.

Mindy curved an eyebrow, baffled from the squabbling as they began to argue to each other like a pair of siblings.

"You're the one that isn't quiet! Don't you hear yourself!?" Brier defended himself.

"You're the one that started it!" Blair accused.

"I did not!" Brier shouted back.

"Oh for Ra's sake...And I thought Jazz was hard-headed." Mindy remarked, pinching the bridge of her nose, getting a migraine from the constant bickering.

Mindy would stroll over to the rustling bushes and would seep her hands into the bush, feeling tufts of fabric between her fingertips. The two hiding students ceased their arguing completely as they realized that they've been found.

Mindy wordlessly plucked the two students out of the bushes, leaving them hoisted up in the air. She looked upon the two sneaks, initially surprised by how young the pair were. Both of them were no doubt twelve at the most; the bare minimum requirement for attending Duel Academy.

Hanging from her left hand was a girl with long hair navy blue hair trailing down her waist, what confused Mindy was that she was wearing an unbuttoned Slifer Red vest. All girls that attend Duel Academy are automatically enrolled in Obelisk Blue, so a girl wearing red wasn't normal.

And hanging from her right hand was a Ra Yellow boy with a head of olive green hair. His jacket was unbuttoned, resting on the boy's shoulders like a coat cape. The general demeanor of the boy was timid, staring at his captor as if she was part of the Student Disciplinary Action Squad, not having the courage to speak up.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Mindy questioned the pair. Blair would cross her arms before looking away from the girl.

"I don't need to tell you anything! So put us down!" Blair demanded, refusing to answer the question. Mindy let out a loud, exhausted sigh before she turned to her accomplice, hoping for less resistance. The effect is immediate on the Ra Yellow student; he shook nervously as he met her gaze.

"My name is Brier Kohara is and this is Blair Flannigan! We were going to the Obelisk Blue Arena to take pictures!" the olive-haired boy explained without any interrogation.

"You're supposed to keep that a secret! You Idiot!" Blair seethed.

"She made me do it! You know I can't handle someone staring! Especially if they're taller than me!" Brier squeaked, cowering in fear.

"Alright! Quiet you two!" Mindy shushed the two like a mother scolding her children, dreading the thought of another pointless argument between the two.

"Here, I'll take you two there okay? But you got to be quiet!" Mindy offered to the pair. Blair and Brier would exchange looks to each other.

"Fine! You're the one who's holding us after all!" Blair agreed, demanding the girl to let them go. Mindy would let go of the two students, shrugging as she did so.

"T-Thank you...Miss?" Brier murmured as he avoided eye-contact.

"Mindy, and don't mention it, this place is a nightmare to get around...C'mon let's go you two," Mindy replied, smiling lightly. She began to walk away, only ushering the pair to follow her. Blair and Brier would distance themselves from Mindy as she guided them; suspicious of the girl's intentions.

* * *

"Are you ready Zenn?" Jasmine asked the Slifer Red student as they distance themselves to the opposite side of the dueling field.

The Obelisk Arena was surprisingly empty when the two entered inside so they were able to have their duel underway without any

"Are you sure I'm allowed to use this?" Zenn asked, staring anxiously at the duel disk that was given to him by Jasmine.

"Of course! This arena has like a hundred of them stored in the equipment room. They're not going to use themselves!" Jasmine reassured.

"You are correct Jasmine...A sheathed sword will only lose its sharpness." Zenn recited. with a single pull of his sash, the wooden burden loosened out of its bindings, falling to the ground in an unceremoniously loud clang.

"Hold it right there!" The two duelists heard, stopping their duel before it could begin.

"Oh no..." Jasmine whispered, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"What is it?" Zenn asked, tilting his head slightly, bewildered by the sight of the newcomer and his posse.

"Here comes someone that gives the whole Obelisk Blue dorm a bad name..." Jasmine declared, breathing out a frustrated sigh as she did so.

Towering at the entranceway, was a big and bulky Obelisk Blue student with a small gang of more smaller and weedier cronies skulking behind him. The brute's yellow mohawk stuck out wildly of the brute's square-jawed head, his small beady eyes locked-on to the two duelists, his large protruding gut bouncing from every step he took.

The brute and the gang wore modified Obelisk Blue uniforms; wearing an array of sleeveless dark blue vests with wide pointy collars, sagging black jeans that dangled small chains and studded black leather boots.

"You Slifer Pillocks can't duel 'ere! This Arena is for me: Barrett! Barrett and his Blue Blazing Demons!" Barrett proclaimed, dramatically flexing his arms up as he let out a guttural chortle. His fellow gang members would join in; their scratchy snickering complementing the leader's booming voice.

"Yeah, you tell im' boss!" One cheered. "Yeah yeah! Boss, you should stomp that Maggot out!" Another suggested.

"He's a failing Obelisk Blue, his whole gang is made up of them, they're only still here because of their connections," Jasmine whispered to Zenn.

"What the hell do you want Barrett?" Jasmine demanded, the gang leader let out a loud boastful laugh as if heard a joke.

"Don't worry Luv! I'm just makin' sure this pillock knows his place! Only Obelisks can duel here...More importantly! Only The Blue Blazing Demons can duel here!" Jasmine's eye twitched, her temper already flaring at the cockney brute.

"First off! don't ever call me that, you Pig...Second! Zenn gets to duel here because I said so. And third! You and your gang of idiots don't make the rules around here!" Jasmine said, standing up to the brute and his gang.

"No Slifer pillock ain't got any right to be here! If they want to duel, they should duel at that outhouse of there's!" Barrett's underlings laughed at his remark, further angering Jasmine from their arrogance. Zenn stared quizzingly at the gang, more curious than intimidated.

Jasmine growled loudly, ready to put the gang in their place with a flurry of her fiery words. Before she could shout, she was stopped by a calming touch of Zenn's hand on her shoulder.

"Then how about we duel for my right to be here? Me, against you." Zenn suggested, solemnly holding up his duel disk by its side.

"You think you can just duel me!? I don't duel for free you know! What do I get if I beat you!?" Barrett demanded, not wanting to win this duel empty-handed.

Zenn looked away in thought before wordlessly opening up his deck box and then swiping a card out from the collection.

"Then I will give you one of my cards: My Red Ogre." He wagered, flashing the yokai card to Barrett and his minions.

Barrett glared at Zenn before a wicked smile grew in agreement, with a flick of his wrist, one of Barrett's underlings would equip his boss with his own spike-studded duel disk.

"I get to kick your newbie arse out of this building AND get a lovely card if I win? Hell yeah! This is gonna be fun!" Barrett declared, laughing as he lumbered his way to the opposite side of the dueling field, Jasmine would accompany Zenn, standing beside him as she eyed him doubtfully.

"Are you sure you want to do this Zenn? As I said, I can just tell these guys off, I mean look at them! They look like a bunch of trashcans! I have so much material right now!" She argued, lamenting the gang's punkish attires and weird hairstyles.

"He is right, I must duel for my place here, and besides...Twice the size...Twice the humiliation." Zenn proclaimed confidently, taking a deep breath before standing proudly against his opponent.

"Are you ready Slifer Pillock?!" Barrett asked, his gang cheering him on while they scrambled to the stadium seatings.

"...No...Not Yet." Zenn quickly grabbed back his burdening sash and tied it back around his waist. He threw a couple of punches and kicks, his strength being tested in each swing. He then untied his sash with a single pull, dropping the box in an unceremoniously loud thud.

"Now...it's time for the mighty to kneel!" Zenn declared, getting into a battle stance.

"Are you serious Zenn? Do you really have to do that in every single duel?" Jasmine questioned, rolling her eyes at Zenn.

"I must! I only duel without the burden that safeguards my true potential!" Zenn replied in a serious manner, noticing none of the girl's snark.

"Fine fine...Just beat this idiot and be done with it, you dork." Jasmine allowed, carrying herself to the sidelines.

**"DUEL!"**

**Zenn's LP: 4000**

**Barrett's LP: 4000**

"Blue Blazing Demons get to go first! I summon Fortress Warrior in defense mode!" A monster made of stone erupted from the ground, shifting into a defensive stance as it clenched its helipad-shaped back with its arms.

_Fortress Warrior_

_Level 2, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 600, DEF: 1200_

"I then set two cards face-down, You better make this turn count! You Maggot!" Barrett insulted as his goons laughed along. Zenn wordlessly drew a card from the top of his deck.

"I will start my turn by Normal Summoning Samurai Skull!" A pallid fleshy skull wearing a shogun's helm swooped into the dueling field in a fiendish cackle.

_Samurai Skull_

Level 4, DARK, Zombie, ATK: 1700, DEF: 0

"I will then use its special effect, I will send Mezuki from my deck to the graveyard. I will then attack your Fortress Warrior with Samurai Skull! Scream of the Yokai!" Zenn ordered, throwing his hand out to Barrett's monster.

Samurai Skull's jaw broke opened before screeching out a ghastly scream aimed at Barrett's monster.

The Blue Blazing Demon gang began to laugh as their leader smirked. "You think you can just destroy my monster like its nothing? Fortress Warrior's effect activates! Once per turn, it can't be destroyed by battle!" Fortifying itself by hardening its grip, Fortress Warrior would use its back as a shield, deflecting the attack.

"Tch, a weak shell that will be broken, I will end my turn with a single face-down." A face-down card appeared right by Zenn's feet.

"Time to get crushed! Ya' Slifer Maggot! I draw!" Barrett announced, drawing a card with a mighty flourish as his underlings cheered.

"First I use Card Advance! This allows me to rearrange the top five cards in my hand, but what really matters is that I can tribute summon an extra time this turn!" Barrett swiped away the next five cards in his deck, sloppily rearranging them before putting it back to his deck.

"I then activate a face-down! Fiend's Sanctuary! This card gives me a nice and lovely Metal Fiend Token!" A small metal sprite formed on Barrett's side of the field.

"Now! I tribute two of my gits to bring out Lava Battleguard! And Swamp Battleguard!" Barrett's two monsters slowly dissolved into dust, being replaced by a pair of horned barbarians bearing massive spiked clubs.

_Lava Battleguard_

_Level 5, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 1550, DEF: 1800_

_Swamp Battleguard_

_Level 5, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500_

"And since they both on the field, they gonna' get a lovely attack boost of 500 points!" The two Battleguards raised their clubs together, growing in size and strength from their unity.

**Lava Battleguard ATK: 1550 - 2050**

**Swamp Battleguard ATK: 1800 - 2300**

"Now! Krump that pillock skull Swamp Battleguard! Mire Smash!" Growling menacingly, Swamp Battleguard swung its club down onto Zenn's monster, shattering the yokai into pieces. Zenn gritted his teeth from the sight of his destroyed monster.

**Zenn's LP: 3400**

"Hehehe! This is to easy! I attack you directly with Lava Battleguard! Lava Lash!" The other Battleguard laughed wickedly as it raised its club over its head, ready to strike his master's opponent.

"I will activate my trap card! Counter Gate!" A blue rectangular portal opened up between Zenn and the monster, protecting the boy from further harm.

"You ain't gonna' escape from my Battleguard! I use Seven Tools of the Bandit! I'll fancy up 1000 lifepoints to negate the effect!" Zenn recoiled in shock as the portal disappeared, allowing Barrett's Battleguard to damage him freely.

**Zenn's LP: 1350**

**Barrett's LP: 3000**

"This pillock ain't got nothin' on me!" Barrett declared, boisterously slapping his massive drum of a gut.

"C'mon Zenn! If you can handle Jaden Yuki, you can totally beat this idiot too! They're cut from the same cloth!" Jasmine retaliated, trying to support her struggling friend.

"I end my turn...I told you to make that first turn count, you pillock." Barrett would then turn to his gang, basking in their wild cheers and ignoring Zenn completely. Zenn growled before wordlessly drawing a card.

"Like a festering volcano, I will mount up my strength before erupting in a mighty inferno...Outlasting any flame that your power could ignite." Zenn recited, maintaining his composure despite his opponent's early lead.

"I will normal summon Reborn Tengu! The ever-lasting Yokai! In defense mode!" A long-nosed tengu priest appeared on the field through a gust of chilling wind and prayer beads.

_Reborn Tengu_

_Level 4, WIND, Winged-beast, ATK: 1700, DEF: 700_

"I will then use the spell card Trade-in! I will send my Skull Flame to the graveyard to draw two cards." Zenn would draw a pair of cards after discarding his monster to the graveyard.

"I will set a card face-down. I end my turn." Zenn folded his arms in a restful manner, patiently waiting for his next turn.

"What are you planning Zenn?" Jasmine wondered in a whisper.

As the duel wared on; Mindy, tailed by Blair and Brier, entered the building.

"Huh, how convenient! Guess I should've thought that they would be dueling..." Mindy remarked as she witnessed the duel, giggling to herself from her lack of foresight.

"Alright, c'mon you two, let's watch!" The two younger students would obediently nod to the girl, trying to hide their true intentions from her.

"Yeah, so we can get that Jaden-hater expelled, You can't duel in the Obelisk Blue Arena unless you're given special permission, that's the rule!" Blair whispered to her accomplice as the trio walked to Zenn's side of the stadium seatings.

"Hey, Jazz! Thanks for forgetting me!" Mindy called out to the red-head, garnering her attention. Jasmine's eyes drifted to Blair and Brier as they would join her in the sidelines.

"Yeah yeah, sorry...Who are these two?" Jasmine questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"This is Blair, and this is Brier, they wanted to get Zenn expelled by taking pics of him here," Mindy nonchalantly explained, twirling her hair.

Jasmine blinked, taken aback for a moment before her surprise turned into an angry glare, "Excuse me?!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"What?! How did you know?!" Blair demanded, the two shrinking from Jasmine's deathly-cold stare.

"I have ears you know," Mindy said, giving them a playful wink.

"But don't worry! I convinced them otherwise...Isn't that right guys?" Mindy asked the two, giving them a wink to have them play along.

Brier was quick to nod obediently, fearing what the angry Jasmine would do to him. Blair was more resistant, folding her arms and putting her nose up in the air.

"Plus, Blair reminds me so much of you! Look at her, she has the exact same mannerisms!" Mindy teased, giggling to herself as Jasmine glared at him.

"Fine! Brier and I admit that we wanted that Jaden-Hater expelled, but that's because he's breaking the rules right now! Slifers can't be here without permission!" Blair remarked as she began to laugh, believing to have made a great point.

"Kid, you're in Slifer Red...You're breaking the rules right now, just by being here," Blair fell silent, deflating as soon as this revelation donned on her.

"And unlike Zenn, no one has given you permission to be here..." Jasmine added, putting her hands on her hips and looking down on the girl.

"Shut up! Both of you don't know anything!" Blair shouted back, angry over her loss of leverage.

"Be quiet luv's! I got an easy duel to win! My Draw!" Barrett interrupted, drawing his next card in a mighty flourish.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jasmine growled back, fuming.

"This card ain't useful right now, so I'll attack your Reborn Tengu with Lava Battleguard!" In a vile roar, the fiery barbarian smashed Zenn's monster into pieces.

"Reborn Tengu's effect activates! Once it leaves the field, may it be through battle or effect, I can bring out another Tengu from my deck!" Gusts of wind began to blow out of Zenn's deck, fishing out another Tengu from his deck and summoning it to the field.

"Then I'll crush that one too! Get him Swamp Battleguard!" Barrett's other monster obeyed it's master's command; smashing the second Tengu into dust.

"It's effect activates once more! I will bring out my last Tengu from my deck!" The final Tengu would fly out Zenn's deck, landing gracefully, its blades staunchly across its body, guarding its wielder.

"Guess you Slifer pillocks know a thing or two! I end my turn with a face-down." Barrett complimented.

"Draw!" Zenn announced, swinging his hand to his side as he drew his next card.

"Do you think all Slifers don't deserve to duel here?" Zenn suddenly asked as he gazed upon his hand.

Barrett raised an eyebrow, caught off-guard.

"Even someone like her?" Zenn added on, pointing at Blair. The girl yelped from the sudden attention, unaware that Zenn noticed her.

"Someone who has to go through major hurdles just to even be here?"

Barrett and his goons fell silent before they all laughed hysterically. Their howling cackles ringing Jasmine and the other's ears.

"Of course we do! You pillocks are dirt and nothing more!" Barrett claimed, waving it off. Zenn shook his head, disappointed.

"And it is that dirt that forms the grounds for the fields that you frolic on to get through life." Zenn retorted as he closed his eyes.

"And I will show you, our struggles gives us a determination...To rise above the likes of you." Breathing out a deep buffet of air, Zenn slammed a fist to an open palm, opening up his eyes that held a blazing fire within.

"I activate Call of the Haunted! Allowing me to resummon Reborn Tengu from my graveyard!"

"Tributing my Reborn Tengus...I will tribute summon." The pair of demons screeched in agony as they turned to heaps of blackened dust, swirling together like a murder of crows and forming an onyx black statue of a horned demon.

"The great Yokai! Red Oni!" The statue exploded into pieces, unleashing the Red Ogre that dwelled within.

* * *

_Red Ogre_

_Level 8_

_EARTH, Zombie_

_ATK: 2800, DEF: 2100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard, then target the same number of cards on the field; return those targets to the hand._

* * *

"Now I will activate its effect, I send two cards from my hand to the graveyard to send both your battleguards back to your hand!" Zenn plucked out a pair of cards from his hand, offering the ogre a worthy tribute that it would devour; empowering the beast with newfound power.

"Go! Spirit-Breaking Howl!" The Ogre seethed out a low brooding growl before unleashing a deathly scream, scaring away Barrett's monsters back to his hand.

"Wait! that means I'm defenseless!" Barrett realized, eyes widely opened and jaw dropped.

"Exactly, and with my spell card, Banner of Courage, my Red Ogre gains an extra two hundred attack points, giving him just enough power to defeat you in a single strike!"

"WHAT?!" Barrett screamed as his gang started to freak out from their boss's certain defeat.

"Red Oni! Sin-Breaker!" Zenn ordered, throwing a hand out to Barrett's direction. The brute stood still, his face locked into a dumbfounded expression, too stunned to try and avoid the brutal club swing from dropping his life points to zero.

**Barrett's LP: 0**

**Winner: Zenn Goto!**

"Noooo!" Barrett wailed before dropping to his knees in defeat, slamming the ground in frustration as his gang members would start to sob and cry, in despair witness their leader's defeat.

"Haha! As expected Zenn!" Jasmine, happy to see her friend victorious. "Wow...That was actually pretty cool..." Brier murmured.

"...Yeah...You're right." Blair agreed. Mindy glanced at the two with a small smile on her face.

"Maybe that win over Jaden wasn't a fluke." She added, wondering to herself.

"Do you still want to kick this guy out of the Academy?" Mindy asked the two, they exchanged looks at each other but neither of them couldn't answer.

"A deal is a deal...It would be wise to honor it." Zenn remarked before gracefully bowing to the defeated Barrett.

The brute started to growl, only relenting when he saw a fuming Jasmine behind him; waiting to explode on them in case he wasn't going to hold up his end of the bargain.

"Fine...Damn pillock, you only got lucky. C'mon lads, Let's get out of here." Barrett mumbled, leaving in a huff as his demoralized gang followed him.

As the gang left, Zenn let out a deep sigh before turning to Jasmine, Mindy and the two younger students she guided them here.

"That duel made me quite hungry..." Zenn would pick up his wooden weight and to Jasmine's surprise, opened it up, revealing about a dozen neatly-made rice balls.

"Huh, I honestly thought you relied on 'Energy of the Universe' to fill you up," Jasmine remarked, giving the boy a smug grin as she picked out a rice ball from the chest.

"The Energy of the Universe is too salty, I prefer a rice ball over eternal enlightenment," Zenn replied earnestly, garnering a light laugh from Jasmine.

"Thank Ra you're actually lightening up a little bit." She mused, snacking on her meal.

"Oh! I'll take one!" Mindy accepted, grabbing a rice ball for herself, hooking Blair and Brier with her as she ran off to where the food was.

"Hey Zenn, this is Blair and Brier, they wanted to get you expelled! But they change their minds!" Mindy introduced the two to the Martial Artist Duelist,

"Are you going to do that to every person you Meet?!" Blair and Brier exclaimed, their faces flushed in embarrassment.

"Yep!" Mindy replied, giving them a playful wink as they fumbled their words in an effort to explain themselves.

"I am not sure what crime I have done to either of you, but I am sorry...And I hope you will forgive me." Zenn said graciously, getting down to his knees and bowing towards the two in apology.

"Ugh! don't do that! It! That's so weird!" Blair squeaked as she tried to get Zenn to stop.

"Better get used to it, compared to what I've seen this first semester alone; he's normal." Jasmine lamented, as Mindy offered the two some food.

With Zenn's apology accepted by Blair and Brier, the five students would begin chatting and eating, forgetting about the stress of school life in favor of relaxation and bonding.

Unaware of great changes ahead.

* * *

_And there we go, one chapter down, thank you for sticking with me despite my incredibly slow updates, This chapter took a lot longer to do than I expected xD I'll see you guys next time! In...CFOP (Closed Fist to an Open Palm, its to long for me to say it fast xD)_


	6. Ch 6 Diligence can bring Change

_Hey everyone, it's me again, I screwed up the last chapter with the duel, didn't know that pyramid of wonders was dependent on the opponent having monsters, so I swapped it with Banner of courage, a weak card, but it was necessary for that nice 3000 attack kill xD._

_I also made it so that Blair and Brier are both the same age (since brier is hilariously small), and lowered the in-canon age-restriction for Duel Academy, I really like Blair, so I wanted her to be part of this story as soon as possible, hopefully, you guys will like my rendition of her._

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 6: Diligence can bring Change**

"Class Dismissed everyone! And don't forget! The Duel Off! is going to start! Better get a good seat before its taken!" Professor Banner declared, finishing today's studies as the students began to leave in a hurry, excited for the big duel-off

"C'mon everyone! We need to watch Jaden Win!" Blaire demanded from her new group of friends bonded through last week's afternoon meal in the Obelisk Duel Arena: Jasmine, Mindy, Zenn, and Brier.

"You mean watch Jaden lose right?" Jasmine corrected, snickering at her mean remark.

"Only time will tell Jasmine," Zenn coughed, trying to defuse the situation before it could evolve into an argument between the two. Bound to the Martial Artist's back with his sleeve sash was a weighted basket backpack, voluntarily carrying the group's duel disks as well as school supplies.

"Oh shut up! You Jaden-haters! You all are only jealous of Jaden's awesomeness!" Blaire gushed as she clasped her hands together, already feeling a rush of excitement as she couldn't wait to see the duel unfold.

"Jaden beat me a duel before...But Bastion is a very skilled duelist in his own right." Brier replied, giving props to both duelists.

"Don't you know Bastion, Brier? Is he good enough to beat Jaden? I know he dueled Chazz out of Duel Academy but is he as good as he says he is?" Jasmine asked the young Ra Yellow Student.

"All I know is that his room is full of mathematical equations for Duel Monsters, he kind of freaks me out, to be honest...He doesn't really interact with anyone in the dorm," Brier said shakily as he rubbed the back of his head, uncertain about his answer.

"A Duelist that relies on formulas and equations for victory...What an interesting ideal to strive for." Zenn expressed, intrigued by such an approach to Dueling.

"So he's an isolated nerd is what you're telling me," Jasmine concluded, unimpressed as she cocked her head to the side.

"We're not going to know if we're going to bicker about it! Let's go, everyone!" Mindy announced cheerfully, clapping her hands to get both side's attention.

Blaire and Jasmine stared daggers at each other before turning away, seemingly coming to an agreement. "Fine!" They both scoffed out, their noses snobbily up in the air.

"It's like an immovable object meeting an irresistible force," Zenn said breathlessly, astonished by the fiery spirit of both girls.

"Tell me about it..." Brier agreed in a long, tired sigh.

"Actually, Mindy Hamaguchi can you stay here for a moment? There is an important matter we need to discuss." Professor Banner motioned the black-haired girl up to his desk in front of the classroom, wanting to speak to her privately.

"Righto Professor Banner! Can you guys wait for me?" Mindy requested the group, smiling hopefully at them.

"Will do Mindy!" Blaire replied back, happy to help the more-nicer Obelisk Blue girl.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to miss Jaden getting his butt whooped!" Jasmine added in a mean-spirited snicker.

"Shut up! You Red-headed windbag!" Blaire shouted, stomping her feet and throwing her hands down.

"That's a lot of talk coming from a midget!" Jasmine remarked, kneeling down to the girl and condescendingly patting her head like a toddler.

"Please you two, let us save our passion for the Duel-Off..." Zenn tried to stop the two girls from fighting any further.

They scoffed at Zenn's attempt to make peace, both refusing to let go of their personal grudges. The two girls tried to lead Brier and Zenn out of class, wanting to be seen as the leader; only to messily bump in each other as they collided through the doorway.

"Ow! Watch where you going! You little runt!" Jasmine growled.

"You're the one to talk!" Blaire huffed.

"Oh for Ra's sake..." Mindy groaned, rubbing her temples as she felt another migraine, spurned by her two's bullheaded-ness.

Brier and Zenn managed to break Jasmine and Blaire up, pushing them out of the classroom so that Mindy could talk with Professor Banner in peace.

* * *

"It's been twenty minutes already...Maybe we should check on her?" Brier asked the group as they all leaned against the door, pressing their ear against the glass panel, trying to listen in to a muffled and muted conversation that laid behind it.

"We're trying to be discreet Brier! We don't want Mindy to know we're eavesdropping on her!" Blair hushed, pressing her finger against her lips to the timid boy.

"This feels devious, is spying on someone a common thing that friends do?" Zenn asked sincerely, not knowing if this is normal to do with friends.

The group fell quiet from Zenn's innocence, realizing that they're some truth to his naive words. "Well...If we know...Then we can help them out..." Jasmine weakly answered, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

Before they could try to further justify their eavesdropping; the door swiftly opened up, clanging against the edge as it produced a now-silent Mindy. The usually bubbly girl was now crestfallen, her shoulders slumped down, and her head tilted to have her eyes locked-on to the floor, gazing down onto the ground in a dulled, and lifeless stare.

"What's wrong Mindy?" Blair asked, confused about Mindy's sudden gloominess.

Mindy didn't respond, her lips quivering for she couldn't muster the courage to break the news to her friends.

"...Mindy?" Jasmine said, placing a hand on Mindy's shoulder in concern.

The raven-haired girl managed to lift her head up to meet her friend's faces, revealing a pair of despairing rivers, welling from her eyes, trailing down her paling cheeks.

"I'm...Expelled..." She whispered, shadowing her face.

Before the group could react, Mindy quickly ran off in a hazy sprint, not wanting her friends to see her in such a broken state.

"Mindy!" They all said as they went after her.

* * *

"C'mon Mindy...You can't hide in our room forever! There's got to be a way to fix this!" Jasmine said, knocking on her dorm room door that Mindy was hiding behind.

The group managed to follow the black-haired girl to her room in the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm shared by Jasmine, cowering behind the door as she lacked the courage to see her friends, wanting to hide from them and their concerns. Her crying echoed through ornate dorm like a ghastly wail looming over the abandoned halls of a ghost-infested mansion, worrying other Obelisk Girls who didn't know the reasoning for this unbound sobbing.

"Can't you open the door Jasmine? You guys both have a separate key right?" Brier asked, trying to see if they can get the door open so they could talk to Mindy easier.

"We would be already inside of our room if it worked Brier, I guess Mindy barricaded the door." Jasmine insisted, shrugging to the Ra Yellow Boy.

"T-There isn't..." Mindy replied between heavy quick breaths.

"If that Jaden Idiot and that Syrus wimp can get a duel to stay enrolled then their's got to be a way for you to stay here!" Jasmine explained, trying to get Mindy to pull herself together.

There was a silence between Mindy and her friends as the black-haired girl began to control her breaths, her voice eventually seeping into a sullen tone, undistorted by anxious gasps.

"...There is." Mindy croaked, the group began to hear the sounds of objects being moved to and from, freeing the door from its make-shift barricade.

Mindy opened the door, revealing her devastated self to her friends, her eyes were reddened, her hair was unraveled and unkempt, and her eyes were puffy and dampened with watery tears.

"I know you have good grades Mindy, you do your homework and do well at tests, so what gives?" Jasmine questioned, trying to get Mindy to explain the situation.

"...I haven't dueled in months and they've eventually noticed that, told upfront that if I didn't duel a member of the Duel Academy Staff today; I'm expelled." Mindy muttered, hugging herself as she refrained from making eye-contact, ashamed to admit such a fact.

"Wait, wait, wait, you haven't dueled since the start of this year? What's the point of even being here if you don't like dueling?" Blair pushed, confused by Mindy's intentions.

"It's...Just..." Mindy stumbled through her words, her cheeks flustered red, afraid to answer their concerns.

"That doesn't answer my question, Mindy! C'mon! Speak Up!" Blair continued to prod, growing impatient. Mindy yelped as she closed her eyes, intimidated by Blair's direct approach.

"I just don't like dueling okay!?" Mindy shouted back, finally snapping from their consistent prodding.

"Whenever I see people duel...All they care about is winning, and nothing else!" She declared, showing anger for the first time.

"Jazz, you hate Jaden, but at least he's got the right idea! Dueling is meant for fun!" Mindy snapped at Jasmine, causing her to flinch.

"Hah! Take that you Jaden-hater! Looks like you're in the wrong!" Blair gloated, earning a quick flick bop to the head by a disapproving Brier.

"Not the time Blair...Not the time..." Brier scolded, sighing.

"It's gotten so bad that I want to be a Dueltainer...Not a pro-duelist anymore," Mindy admitted before covering her face and sinking down to the ground, ashamed. Anticipating a torrent of laughs to come her way after she revealed such a bizarre goal to reach for.

She heard an awkward silence, giving Mindy enough courage to open her eyes and look upon her bewildered friends.

"Do you guys know what a Dueltainer is?" Mindy murmured, rattled by their silence. They all collectively shrug, garnering a disappointing sigh from Mindy before she started to explain.

"A Dueltainer duels scripted duels with another Dueltainer, because for them, it doesn't matter about losing or winning, it's all about making people happy...That's what I want to be." Mindy explained.

"I want to make people happy, prove that dueling is supposed to bring joy and smiles, not for personal gain." she finished, before letting out a deep, exasperated sigh, feeling like a great weight has been unlifted from her shoulders.

"...So it's like pro-wrestling?" Zenn remarked, the group collectively gave him a look.

"Yes, it is Zenn...That's why I don't duel because I don't want to feed that bad stuff, I just want to study until I graduate...But I guess I can't do that..." Mindy mused, trying to laugh at her own predicament.

"Mindy..." Zenn slowly started, earning the girl's and the group's attention.

"Diligence can bring Change!" Zenn exclaimed, curling his fists.

"What?" Mindy squeaked.

"You desire abolishment of negative emotions that come with dueling, competitiveness, arrogance, wrathfulness...But you can't do that...Unless you duel for that change, only then can you become the bridge that connects everyone together," Zenn recited before clasping his knuckles together, "Do you understand?" he asked, hoping that she could understand him.

"Yes...I do. If I sit by the side-lines, then I'm part of the problem. I need to show others that it isn't about winning, it's about making people and yourself happy." Mindy responded sullenly as she took a deep breath, calming herself down as she knew what must be done.

A small smile crept on Zenn's rugged face, glad to see Mindy grasp the meaning of his words.

"I'm gonna duel whoever Professor Banner has in store for me, so I can make the change...Especially for bullies who need to like Jazz. " Mindy teased, giving the red-head a mischevious wink, slowly returning back to her playful, but bubbly and well-meaning self.

The effect was immediate on the overly sensitive Jasmine, her concern for Mindy souring into an angered scowl, easily taking Mindy's bait as she let her hair-trigger temper take over her.

"For the last time! Stop calling me that! Why do you have to be such a big dolt!?" Jasmine shouted, scrunching up her nose as she let out a seethingly childish stomp.

"You are so easy to rile up!" Mindy giggled, amused by her friend's comically poor temper.

* * *

"Ah Mindy! Looks like your back after the waterworks...The offer still stands, do you wish to leave Duel Academy? Or Duel for your enrollment here?" Professor Banner asked, propping up when he saw the black-haired girl entering back into the classroom, her friends trailing closely behind her.

"Does this answer your question professor?" Mindy replied as she lifted up the dormant duel disk encased around her left wrist to the teacher.

The Professor smiled, happy to see a student not give up, "Ah, as expected from a top student in my class, Chairman Claire, you can come in now." Professor Banner ushered, clasping his hands together as he waited for the Staff member to show up.

"Please get your friends to sit down and spectate, this should be a learning experience for everyone here." Professor Banner requested ominously.

"Chairman Claire? Isn't she the Leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad?" Brier whispered to Blair, the young girl shrugged.

"Why yes Brier! Whenever she's not dealing with security, she's expelling failing students." Professor Banner chimed in, seemingly hearing the boy's murmuring.

Through another door came a young woman with shoulder-length black hair, blanketed by a dark green beret, her uniform was similar to that of a student's duel academy uniform, except tinted dark green and tailed to a long black cloak.

She strolled into the classroom in a slumped gait, looking like she just finished an all-nighter of paperwork, her uniform was wrinkled and slapped together haphazardly, resulting in her skirt being uneven and her jacket unbuttoned. Her face was smooth and fair, bearing a pair of sharp, calculating eyes burdened by exhausted eye bags that complimented her apathetic demeanor.

She let out a lazy yawn, her dull gaze leering over Professor Banner and then to Mindy, and then to the professor again, glaring at him grumpily.

"I suppose I have to duel again..." She grumbled, there was an exhausted bitterness burning at the back of her otherwise professional tone, not wanting to duel again

"Yes you do Chairman Claire, so if you please," Professor Banner requested. The woman let out a groan, rolling her eyes.

"Fine..." She growled, her tone rather quiet, almost a whisper to before she would eventually speak up, "Fine!" She agreed.

"I've expelled three students this afternoon alone...I doubt this will be any different." Chairman Claire claimed.

Mindy faltered from her words, perturbed by Claire's indifference when she said it, as if she was disposing of garbage or shredding paper, innocuous and nonchalant.

"And I guess she has friends...I suppose I'll see them later down this year." Claire noticed, giving a half-smirk at her own dark joke.

"Are you ready…Obelisk Blue Student?" Chairman asked, dully staring into Mindy's eyes, finally straightening herself out.

Mindy flinched from Chairman's hazy gaze, her confidence crumbling as she couldn't see past the emotionless eyes of white and brown her opponent possessed.

Chairman groaned out an apathetic yawn, absently scratching herself as her duel disk activated in a similarily dull, and apathetic way, like an old battle-worn weapon that has seen many duels before, all resulting in the same outcome; victory.

"Anytime now Obelisk Blue student, I have paperwork after this." Chairman pushed, seething out some impatience despite her still face.

She flinched; pressured by the woman's chilling silence and steely gaze, but as she did so, she saw her friends, sitting by the sidelines. They were silent, but they all were watching intently, hoping that Mindy could win and she mustered up the courage to compose herself, knowing full well that her friends were counting on her to win this, and she wasn't going to let them down.

"You got this Mindy! Show this old hag who's boss!" Jasmine cheered, giving the girl her full confidence.

"Chairman Claire is like dried earth! Give her the water of joy with a duel she'll remember!" Zenn cheered in his own way.

"Yeah! Whatever Zenn said!" Blair added half-heartedly, not fully understanding him.

Mindy closed her eyes, taking a deep long forlorn breath before looking back to her opponent. "If it means staying with my friends..."

"Then yes!" Mindy replied, opening her eyes that seeped a renewed spirit within. She got into a readied stance, her duel disk activating.

"So be it." Chairman Claire nodded, unimpressed by Mindy's new-found courage.

**"DUEL!"**


	7. Ch 7 Joy to a Joyless Heart

_Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my story! Here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy!_

_Remember to fav/follow and review!_

_Sorry if this took longer, I rewrote this chapter because I was still considering what deck Mindy should use lol. I hope you like the deck I picked for her. Also it doesn't help that Its peak season at where I work so I've been working longer hours._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

**Chapter 7: Bringing Joy to a Joyless Spirit**

**"DUEL!"**

**Chairman's LP: 4000**

**Mindy's LP: 4000**

"To start this duel off! I'm going to summon, Neo! The Magic Swordsman in attack mode!" Mindy started! A blonde knight materialized on the field, unsheathing his sword and igniting his hands in a blue fire.

_Neo the Magic Swordsman_

_Level 4, EARTH, Spellcaster, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000_

"I end my turn by setting a face-down and setting up the continuous Spell Card; Arcane Barrier! Whenever a Spellcaster monster gets destroyed, I can add one spell counter on it!" Four circles began to form on the ground, marking a dormant magician's circle around Mindy and her monster.

"Turn start, draw." Chairman uncaringly started, dragging a card across from her deck, painfully bending and warping the card to the point of almost damaging it.

"Who draws like that?" Jasmine groaned, disgusted by the Chairman's poor treatment of her cards.

"Someone who has to do this over and over again; expelling failing students such as this one. It's my job, I don't have to like it." Chairman claimed, shrugging nonchalantly.

"It's true, Chairman hasn't lost a single expulsion duel," Professor Banner noted.

"Who gets upset over winning all the time?" Blair remarked, resting her chin on her hands, her elbows planted on a desk.

"Yeah, if I was winning all the time, I would be much happier!" Brier agreed, sitting next to Blair in the same way.

"Don't be so sure, young Blair and Brier...Victory only tastes sweet if it's well-earned." Zenn recited, with a finger raised.

"What do you mean Zenn?" They both collectively asked, confused. He paused for a moment before picking out two notebooks from his basket, one lime green, the other hot pink.

"Hey! Those aren't yours!" Blair complained as she tried to snatch it from Zenn's hands.

"What is more satisfying to you...Knowing the answers to a test by your own skill?" Zenn would open up the lime green notebook, revealing a page plastered with notes and equations.

"Or…" gor a moment, Blair's mouth formed a circle, ready to beg Zenn to stop over for him to open up the pink journal.

"Just copying the answers from someone who gave it their all?" The hot pink notebook was barren of any writing of any kind, except for the exact answers and a scribbly doodle of Jaden Yuki, dressed in an ivory white prince suit, and Blair, draped in a princess's dress as she was carried by his prince like a newly-wedded bride.

"WHAT?! I don't copy off of Brier!" Blair claimed, her hands reaching out in a desperate attempt to get her notebook back from the taller Zenn.

"Well, that explains how you got the high marks despite being in Slifer Red." Banner remarked, lightly chuckling to himself.

"Heh...I suppose I can end this earlier than usual." The Chairman remarked, smirking in relief from the card she drew.

Mindy cocked her head as she blinked several times. "Huh?"

Suddenly, Chairman Claire would violently jam three monster cards into her graveyard, warping and bending them, unable to tolerate the woman's apathetic treatment.

"Can you stop!?" Jasmine demanded angrily, wanting to tear her hair out.

"No. Also, I send Handcuffs Dragon, Samurai Sword Baron and Assault Dog to the grave..." A trio of the discarded materialized around their master, solemnly raising their heads to the sky before evaporating into sparkles of potent energy, coming together to form a vortex of green and black.

"To summon Montage Dragon." Out came from the vortex in a massive earth-rumbling roar was a massive dragon with three long serpent-like heads, each adorned with a white horned mask, each twirling and twisting like a trio of snakes delving into water.

* * *

_Montage Dragon_

_Level 8, EARTH, Dragon, ATK:?, DEF:0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK becomes the combined original Levels of the sent monsters x 300._

* * *

"What in Ra is that?!" Jasmine exclaimed in shock.

"This failing student's end...Montage Dragon gains 300 attack points for the level of monsters I discarded...This equals to thirteen levels." Chairman Claire's Montage Dragon stretched out its giant winged and heavy arms before each head grumbled out stifled growls.

"Which means Montage Dragon gains 3900 attack points." The Dragon clenched its yellowed claws together, surging in a newly-gained power stolen from monsters that Chairman Claire heartlessly sacrificed.

**Montage Dragon's ATK:? - 3900**

"This isn't going to be good..." Brier squeaked, meekly awed by the monster's tremendous power.

"that is true, Ra Yellow student, Montage Dragon, attack Neo the Magic Swordsman with Power Collage." The Dragon obeyed, reeling back before blasting out a triple stream of destruction onto Neo the Magic Swordsman, turning the Spellcaster into ash.

Mindy let out a gasp of pain as she was struck by the aftermath of Montage Dragon's attack, fumbling a couple of steps back.

"Mindy!" Her friends called out to her as they watched the girl almost drop to her knees, only regaining her poise as soon as she heard their voices, reminding her to not give up, to stay here, to change Duel Academy for the better.

**Mindy's LP: 1800**

"My...Arcane Barrier's effect allows me to give it one Spell Counter after Neo is destroyed." She retaliated through quick breaths. One of the circles began to light up with life, enveloping Mindy in a ring of purple fire.

"And then I activate my trap card, Miracle's wake! I'll bring back Neo the Magic Swordsman, this time in defense mode." Dark Clouds gathered above the two duelists, departing a ray of angelic light that shined down upon the field, sending down a newly-revived Neo the Magic Swordsman.

* * *

_Miracle's Wake_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 monster that was destroyed by battle and sent to your GY this turn; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Why would Mindy do that? Neo will just get destroyed again!" Blair asked, not knowing why Mindy would bring back her destroyed monster.

"I think she's buying time...I hope..." Brier answered, unsure of it himself.

"What a maneuver. Turn. End." Chairman Claire finished, unimpressed. Mindy gritted her teeth before drawing a card from the top of her deck.

"I know I can't deal with that Montage Dragon yet so I'm going to set one monster face-down and then activate Wonder Balloons!" A multi-colored box patterned in question marks appeared in a puff of stylish confetti.

"Sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can reduce the attack of all your monsters by 300 points!" The box opened up, showering out a wave of balloons of varying colors and shapes, distracting the beast from getting a clear sight of its opponent.

**Montage Dragon's ATK: 3900 - 3600**

"I end my turn," Mindy said quietly, trying to buy herself another turn.

"Turn start. Draw." Chairman Claire started, sluggishly drawing a new card.

"I normal summon Pursuit Chaser in attack position." The Chairman jammed the card on one of her monster slots, police sirens blared

_Pursuit Chaser_

_Level 3, EARTH, Machine, ATK: 1400, DEF: 600_

Balloons started to block the Machine's headlights, hindering the machine from getting a clear shot of its enemies.

**Pursuit Chaster's ATK: 1400 - 1100**

"I attack your face-down with Pursuit Chaser," Clenching its three-pronged hands together, Pursuit Chaser charged up a ball of electricity before flinging at Mindy's face-down card. The hiding monster revealed itself to be a mortician cloaked in a crimson red cape before it turned to dust, unable to defend itself from Pursuit Chaser's attack.

"So sorry! But you destroyed my Magical Undertaker! Its flip effect allows me to special summon a level four or lower Spellcaster from my graveyard!"

"But you don't have any Spellcasters in your graveyard." Chairman Claire pointed out. Flashing a confident smile, Mindy quickly fished out a card from her graveyard.

"Don't you remember Wonder Balloons? I've sent a card to the graveyard...And that card is Ancient Elf! In defense mode!" Rising from the ground in a circle of light came a guarding elven woman in purple armor.

_Ancient Elf_

_Level 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster, ATK: 1450, DEF: 1200_

"And Arcane Barrier gains another spell counter!" Another circle began to shine bright, this time enveloping Mindy in a ring of rippling water, sprouting out of the circle in a gush of geyser-like steam.

"Pursuit Chaser's effect, whenever a monster in defense position is destroyed, the owner takes 500 points of damage." Chairman Claire declared.

Mindy suddenly reeled back in a groan, her lifepoints dwindling from Pursuit Chaser's effect.

**Mindy's LP: 1300**

"Wait, that means if Mindy keeps playing defensive, she won't be able to survive another turn!" Blair realized.

"That is correct, Slifer Red Student. It is to be expected from a failing Obelisk Blue Student when they're dueling me." Chairman noted in a dull monotone.

"It's like winning to her is a chore..." Brier grumbled, folding his arms as he pouted.

"It is. I attack your Neo the Magic Swordsman with Montage Dragon again." Hindered by a show of balloons, the dragon shattered the Spellcaster to pieces, decimating the swordsman in a barrage of green fireballs.

"And Pursuit Chaser's effect activates again. You take 500 points of damage."

**Mindy's LP: 800**

Shaking her head to regain her focus, Mindy swung out her hand "Arcane Barrier gets another counter!" She announced, now being encircled in a ring of thrashing wind.

"Heh, fickle. I end my turn." Chairman Claire closed her eyes, giving them some well-needed rest.

Letting out a dull yawn, the woman slowly sat on the ground; to disinterested to stand up anymore, wanting nothing more than to be the end of it.

"You could just...Give up you know." Chairman Claire said, shrugging indifferently, not caring whether or not Mindy answered.

"I will never quit," Mindy said in a murmur, disgusted by the woman's suggestion.

"You're embarrassing yourself..." Claire scoffed.

"I will never quit!" Mindy repeated, clearer than before.

"Face it. You got nothing. You have nothing. And when it's my next turn...You'll be leaving Duel Academy as Nothing." Claire sighed, now growing annoyed by Mindy's resistance.

"...That's where you wrong..." Mindy began. Chairman Claire shrugged once again, not caring to listen.

"I have my friends by my side..." She declared, smiling to her supporting friends.

"I've enrolled in this academy so I can become a Dueltainer! To bring smiles to others!" She continued.

"Not to lose to a burned-out bully's ego like you!" Mindy then pointed at the prone Chairman.

"And with my friends supporting me, I can become the best Dueltainer in the world! Starting with you!" Mindy declared, dramatically bringing her hands up to the air before swinging them down, basking in a crowd of imaginary cheers.

"Whatever..." Chairman Claire scoffed, dismissive of Mindy's words.

"Do I sense a comeback?" Jasmine asked, smiling back to her black-haired friend.

"I think we're gonna see it!" Blair replied surely.

"My draw!" Mindy announced, swinging out a card from the top of her deck.

"I activate Arcane Barrier's effect, by sending this and Neo the Magic Swordsman to the graveyard, I can draw cards equal to the number of spell counters it has!" The three elemental rings combined, flames lessening into smoke, water boiling into steam, and wind deflating into stillness.

Mindy closed her eyes as she laid her hand onto the top of her deck, ready to draw a trio of cards. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mindy announced to an imaginary crowd, entranced by an illusion of stardom.

"Bear witness to a boundless occasion of wondrous prestidigitation!" Mindy spun around daintily, drawing three cards before stopping herself in a pose; her hand high up to the sky as she balanced herself on one foot like a ballet dancer.

"Guarantee to bring a smile to any Debbie downer or negative Nancy!" She said, giving her opponent a wink.

"Since you control a monster and I don't; I can Special Summon from my hand! Performapal Revue Dancer!" Landing to the floor by a swinging end of a trapeze came an orange-skinned dancer with a head of blue hair wearing a black catsuit leashed to a heart-shaped collar.

* * *

_Performapal Revue Dancer_

_Level 3, LIGHT, Spellcaster, ATK: 800, DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Performapal" monster._

* * *

"Now! Here comes the star of this magical show! I tribute Revue Dancer to bring out..." The lights went out throughout the entire classroom, delving the room into an intense darkness.

"Performapal! Sky Magician!" descending down to the duel in a show of dazzling lights, was a mysterious magician in a suit of white and blue sporting a red-feathered fedora that partially shadowed its masked face, its wing-like cape billowing in the air.

In its gloved hands was a single golden ring, before revealing itself to be connected to three more golden hoops once the Magician pulled it apart in a display of theatrical magic.

* * *

_Performapal Sky Magician_

_Level 7, WIND, Spellcaster, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn, if you activate a Spell Card: This card gains 300 ATK. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Continuous Spell you control; return it to the hand, then you can activate 1 "Magician" Continuous Spell from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Sky Magician" once per turn. If this face-up card leaves the field: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Sky Magician isn't strong enough to beat Chairman's Montage Dragon, Mindy shouldn't have hyped us if she was only going to summon something that doesn't even have 3000 attack points!" Blair exclaimed, disappointed.

"Here goes! Time for Sky Magician to appeal to the crowd! Go! Spellbook of Power!" Mindy's Sky Magician began to surge with newfound power, glowing a sheen of fiery red.

"Spellbook of Power gives Performapal Magician a boost of 1000 attack points for the rest of this turn! And its own effect activates! If I activated a spell card during my turn, it gains a permanent increase of 300 attack points!"

"...Hmm!?" Chairman Claire realized, her eyes opening up from their temporary rest, showing genuine shock.

"Yes! That means Sky Magician has enough attack points to take down Montage Dragon!" Brier exclaimed.

"HMM!?" Claire repeated as she took in Brier's words, her eyes twitching madly.

**Performapal Sky Magician's ATK: 2500 - 3800**

"Now! Perfomapal Sky Magician! Attack Chairman Claire's Pursuit Chaser with a disappearing ring trick!" four golden rings entrapped around Montage Dragon, wringing the beasts neck, chest, legs, and tail as the rings got tighter and tighter, crushing the dragon into bouts of glamorous confetti.

**Chairman Claire's LP: 3800**

Once the deed was done, the fiery aura around the Sky Magician faded away, turning his attack points back to normal.

**Performapal Sky Magician's ATK: 3800-2800**

"Hell yeah! That's what's up Mindy!" Jasmine cheered, throwing a fist up in the air in triumph.

"Now that, is a wonderful show of magic...As expected from an up-and-coming Dueltainer." Zenn complimented.

"I guess Mindy was holding back this whole time, no wonder she was only using vanilla monsters," Brier noted, impressed.

"Heh...Well played. But your efforts are wasted...I will expel you like the other students I've expelled." Chairman Claire commended, giving a faux applaud.

"Sure you will, and Jasmine definitely doesn't have Anger Management issues!" Mindy retorted with a smirk.

"Haha-Wait a sec! That's not true! What are you trying to say, Mindy!?" Jasmine questioned, angrily putting her hands on her hips and scowling at her joking friend.

"Quiet you emotionally unregulated girl. Turn start." The Chairman grumbled.

"Emotionally Unregulated?!" Jasmine exclaimed, both out of defiance and ignorance of the insult.

"I will start my turn, by setting Pursuit Chaser into defense position. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Ohhh! It's time to make that Pursuit Chaser Disappear in another fantastic display of Sky Magician's magic! I draw!"

"During your draw Phase, I will activate Terminal Countdown!" A ticking-time-bomb encoded with a keypad appeared on Claire's side of the field.

* * *

_Terminal Countdown_

_Continous Trap Card_

_While this card is face-up on the field, you cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards. Once during your opponent's End Phase, you can select 1 Spell or Trap Card from your Deck and, after revealing the card, Set it in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. During your Main Phase, send this card and all Spell and Trap Cards Set by its effect from your side of the field to the Graveyard. Then, based on the number of cards sent to the Graveyard, inflict the following amount of damage to your opponent's Life Points:_  
_2 cards: 1000 points_  
_3 cards: 1500 points_  
_4 cards: 3000 points_  
_5 cards: 6000 points_

* * *

"Now...You only have this turn to beat me, this is the ultimate test for a failing student like you." Chairman Claire announced, croaking out a mean scoff.

"When it's your end turn, I will select one trap card from my deck and set it, and once it's my turn..." The Chairman finally stood up from her tired lethargy, the duel finally garnering her attention once her opponent was gaining momentum.

"Say goodbye to your friends...Failed Obelisk Blue student." Chairman Claire declared, flashing a scowl as she gave Mindy a thumbs-down.

"Chairman Claire has 3800 lifepoints! With Pursuit Chaser in Defense Mode, Mindy can't even do any damage with her Sky Magician! She's doomed!" Blair realized, putting her hands to her head.

The girl flashed a smile, her peppy confidence unperturbed by her opponent's words, "The show is gonna go on, no matter how much of a Debbie downer you are! because I activate pot of greed! Giving me two more cards! Two more chances to win this!" Mindy spun around in a ballet twirl, dramatically drawing a pair of cards as she came to a stop.

"Looks like we're going to add a board of needles to this magic show! I summon Performapal Spikeagle in attack mode!" An eagle with brown razor-sharp feathers swooped down to the field, its shades shining against the spotlight that beamed onto it.

_Performapal Spikeagle _

_Level 3, WIND, Winged Beast, ATK: 900, DEF: 900_

"It has just enough attack to take down Pursuit Chaser but Mindy is 1000 attack points short of winning this!" Blair said, pulling on her navy blue hair.

"Then it seems like we need a volunteer! And who better volunteer than Sky Magician's lovely assistant? I activate the spell card! Magician's Restage!" An enclosed coffin, tangled in coils of golden chains appeared on the field in a puff of confetti and smoke.

"I can target one level three or lower Spellcaster Monster in my graveyard and Special Summon to the field! So I bring out Performapal Revue Dancer!" The Coffin burst open, shattering the shackling chains into pieces, scattering them across the room in a storm of scrap metal. Striding out of the broken coffin, the newly-revived Revue Dancer bowed gracefully to an imaginary audience, happy to return after taking part in a disappearing act.

"And don't forget Sky Magician's effect, it gains another 300 attack points!"

**Performapal Sky Magician's ATK: 2800 - 3100**

_Performapal Revue Dancer_

_Level 3, LIGHT, Spellcaster, ATK: 800, DEF: 1000_

"And now! I present to you the spike trap trick! By activating Spikeagle's effect, I can give my Performapal Sky Magician the ability to do piercing damage!" The eagle took flight, raining a storm of feathers down on Mindy's Magician. The effect was immediate on the Magician's rings, the four gilded hoops attracting the quills like a magnet, forming saw blades made out of knife-like plumes.

"Wait...That means..." Chairman Claire's eyes broadened in distraught, the outcome of this duel dawning on her.

"Yep! It means that this the final act! Go Perfomapal Sky Magician! Attack Pursuit Chaser with another display of four-ringed magic!" The Magician complied with a nod, making Pursuit Chaser disappear by slicing it into pieces by a throw of each ring.

**Chairman's LP: 1300**

"Now! End this show you two! Performapal Spikeagle and Revue Dancer attacks!" Mindy snapped her fingers, giving her opponent a playful wink.

Chairman solemnly watched as the two Performapal monsters worked together, With its talons, Spikeagle swooped Revue Dancer off the ground, carrying the dancer high up in the air before dropping her in a kicking strike.

"And that's the end of this magical show!" Mindy spun around for the last time before stopping in a graceful bow to her friends.

**Chairman's LP: 0**

**Winner: Mindy!**

The silent Chairman slumped to the ground in utter disbelief, her usually blank expression warping into wide-eyed bewilderment.

"I can't believe it." She whispered, blinking several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Good game teach!" Mindy complimented, running up to the woman and offering her a helping hand.

"...Heh." Chairman Claire smiles, the first true smile Mind has seen on her stoic face.

"It was." She agreed, taking Mindy's hand as she pulled her back to her feet.

"Congrats, a deal's a deal, enjoy the rest of your stay in the Academy." Chairman Claire let out a long, tired sigh, scratching herself absently as the rush of a duel died down whatever energy she had left.

"Now, if you excuse me, I got more paperwork to do." The Chairman began her leave, exiting out of the classroom, only turning to Mindy as she reached the edge of the glass door.

"good job, I'll definitely keep this duel in mind." The woman complimented, giving her victorious opponent a light smile as she ushered herself out of the classroom.

"Hell Yeah Mindy! I knew you could do it!" Jasmine cheered, rushing out of the sidelines to glomp her friend in a huge hug.

"Thanks! I had you guys as my audience so I didn't want to disappoint!" Mindy responded, letting out a light chuckle as she hugged back.

"Hey! Save some of that for us!" Blair and Brier joined in the hug, turning this entanglement between two friends into a group one, with Mindy in the center.

Zenn stayed put, his arms politely tucked behind his back, unsure of whether he could join in or not. "C'mon Zenn! The water's fine!" Jasmine beckoned the Martial Artist before letting out a joking laugh.

Zenn fell silent, his face flushing "Well if you insist..." The boy relented nervously. The boy walked to the hugging group before roping them with his muscular arms, lifting them all up as if they mere paperweights in a hug of his own.

"I've never...Been in a group hug before...Is this how it's done?" He asked meekly, anxiously hoping that he's doing it right.

His friends didn't answer, their faces reddening as their lungs were squeezed by Zenn's tenacious grip.


	8. Ch 8: Amidst Idleness, Evil Flourishes

_Hey everyone, it's me again, here is another chapter! This will be picking up the main plot for this fanfic._

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 8: Amidst Idleness, Evil Flourishes**

'it's been a whole week since I've met Zenn...A week since he stopped me from quitting dueling...If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be at Duel Academy, I probably would be at home right now, working a crappy job and questioning my life...' Jasmine thought, Her pen dancing across another page in her journal.

Jasmine laid on top of her fancy bed in her luxurious dorm room, her feet curled and her elbows digging into the puffy silks sheets. She was dressed in a long light blue nightgown; ready to retire for the night after a long, but uneventful day; after a previous week of insanity.

'After that Duel with that pig Barrett, Me and Zenn met Blaire and Briar...They seem okay I guess. Tomorrow is the Duel-Off between Jaden and whoever North Academy picked, " Jasmine seethed at the mere thought of Jaden Yuki.

After hearing the news that Jaden beat Bastion Misawa for the right to duel against North Academy's representative; his annoying attitude has gotten worse, even with his loss against Zenn, he still remains as cocky as ever, only furthering Jasmine's distaste for the Slifer Red Boy.

The duel of North Academy versus Duel Academy was in a couple of days, Jasmine wasn't going to miss this match unlike the one before. A mean snicker escaped from her lips as she couldn't wait for Slifer Slacker to get crushed by whoever North Academy had in store for him.

'...I hope Zenn knows I appreciate him knocking Jaden down a peg or two.' Jasmine wished, looking up for a moment.

"And that I appreciate him for saving my dueling dreams." She whispered, guiltily.

She recounted the many times she had insulted Zenn's quirks, is this weird, quoting, Martial Artist a mask Zenn hides behind? Or has he been authentic this whole time? And that Jasmine was bullying him for it ever since?

She shook her head remorsefully, afraid to know the answer.

'...I'm going to be nicer to him, ' She promised, stashing her journal underneath a pillow. She shuffled under her bedsheets, enveloping herself in a layer of comforting warmth. She closed her eyes, letting tiredness take over her, drifting off to sleep.

"What did you write about today Jazz?" Mindy suddenly aloud as she sat by her dresser, a heavy comb coursing through her raven black hair.

"None of your business Mindy," Jasmine groaned, annoyed that she couldn't even sleep without her friend bugging her over something.

"Let me guess, you wrote about how dreamy Zenn is: 'I want him to carry me to the sunset like my prince charming!'" Mindy fantasized, giving her now-seething friend a playful wink.

"I keep telling you...He is a DORK! A Total DORK! So can you stop teasing me? It's so FREAKING Annoying!" Jasmine shouted, driving her hands into her hair and ruffling it up in frustration, wanting nothing more than a good night's sleep; uninterrupted by her tormenting dormmate.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Jazz! Goodnight!" Mindy half-heartedly agreed, stifling her barely-contained laughter before nosily hopping onto her bed, bouncing on the mattress before messily getting under her sheets.

"Finally...Goodnight..." Jasmine grumbled as the two retired for the night.

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on a straw resting mat was a meditating Zenn; eyes closed shut, hands put together in a pair of open palms. Around him were bundles of lit incense candles, each enveloping his room in a bulbous cloud of wispy smoke, having no crevice they could creep in, no bed to instill, and no clothes they could grab on to with their pungent smell.

scrolls sprawled all over the walls of Zenn's room, each of them bearing of the sayings of his master in inky calligraphy, constantly reminding the boy of his master's teachings, her sayings, her wisdom, all of it around him passed down to him like a true successor.

"Never give in to Anger." He recited, taking a deep breath, a waft of burning herbs and spices flooded his nostrils, calming the boy's mind with its smoky aroma.

"Always show Grace." He continued, standing up and throwing out a punch, the smoke following his movements like the strings of a marionette, dancing along with him instead of going against him.

"Do not give in to Despair." He added, kicking a leg high up in the air, almost touching the ceiling with his waraji sandals.

"Be Diligent in every goal you pursue." He brought his heel down as he brought his hands together, ready to strike a closed fist to an open palm.

"And lastly, practi-" Zenn's mind became blank, his thoughts drifting to...Jasmine.

He thought about her lovely red hair, boasting the same fieriness that her almond brown eyes possessed.

He thought about her fair face, soft, smooth, yet behind her flawless face was an indomitable spirit that only a hardened fighter could have.

And lastly, he thought about her passion for dueling...Her competitiveness, her confidence, her headstrong nature. Such a fierce heart in such a graceful body.

These perverse thoughts brought a deep red blush to Zenn's cheeks, making his usually composed mind wandered off into a dreamy stupor.

He tried to repeat the five lessons his master taught him, only to stutter and mumble in his words, his punches and kicks becoming sluggishly clumsy as he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Jasmine.

Glancing at the calligraphy paintings on his wall, he would scrape one of them off. Hiding behind it was a small cubby containing his personal belongings: two decks, a crimson red headband, and a frameless picture. He wordlessly took the photo, looking at it fondly.

It depicted a middle-aged woman with long black hair trailing down to her knees, dressed in a light green long-sleeved hakama. Beside her was a young boy with long blonde hair and a young girl with a short silver bob, all three were smiling happily like a family, striking a fist to an open palm, seemingly have taken a photo after a long day of training.

"I'm sorry Master...For being so preoccupied...I will train even harder than before." He promised, caressing the picture before stashing it back.

Relenting, the boy retired for the night, snuffing out the incense candles with a pinch of his fingers, and then lying down on the straw mat, embracing the cold of the night as a test of endurance. He closed his eyes to go to sleep, images of Jasmine still fluttering in his mind.

* * *

Far East of Duel Academy Island, in the bowels of the abandoned dorm, came hushed whispers and moving shadows. A group of figures, all cloaked in black hooded robes transcended down the dark hallways, their footsteps muted, their heads twitching behind to make sure they weren't followed.

All three of them carried a knife in one hand, and a deck in the other.

The three hooded ones gathered around a table, mumbling and murmuring to each other as they waited for their leader; a tall robed figure, dressed with a black-and-white mantle, and a hood weaved with shards of dried bone adorned with a pair of dagger-like tusks.

"Followers!" The Leader started, his gravelly voice scratching itself in an attempt to sound loud.

He would then sprawl out a parchment with an ink drawing resembling a fanged maw opening wide; ready to feast on whatever it was offered.

"You all have been scorned by those who discard you, reject you, disregard you!" Their leader began, throwing his hands up the air, in one was a giant ceremonial dagger, and in the other was the leader's personal deck.

His followers agreed with the man's words, stabbing their knives onto the table, like beats to a drum. The table rattled and the parchment shivered.

"They see you all as weak! But I...I see greatness!" He then slammed the deck onto the middle of the parchment, right between the painting's monstrous jaws.

"I too...Was rejected! I too! Was discarded! For having this potential!" The speaker brought his hands up into the air, his jeweled armbands dangling around his withering arms.

"But...The Makai gave me a chance...He saw the power in me...And so, I offer it to you three...To be let the Great Makai take you under his wing!" Gripping his blade, the leader plunged the dagger into the deck. Blackened blood oozed from the wounded deck like a dying heart, seeping into the painting's mouth like a gush of dark red wine. The deck began to sink, disappearing within the yellowed paper.

Suddenly, two more blots of ink appeared above the mouth, leering the hooded figures for more offerings, its hunger still needing to be sated.

They shifted looks at each other, in disbelief from the sight of a deck being lost within a living painting.

"The Makai hunger! You must feed your new master!" The leader demanded impatiently, pointing at them with a clawed finger.

Nervously, one of the hooded figures approached the painting and would drive down the knife through his deck, quenching the beast's thirst as the cards began to melt into a puddle of inky ooze.

The next one was more willing to depart with his deck, stabbing it multiple times in a furious flurry, fully believing the hooded leader's words.

The third one, however, was hesitant, gripping his deck tightly before relenting, diving the dagger into his deck.

One-by-One the decks were skewered and fed to the painting of the beast. Each time a deck was sacrificed, the group began to hear a chorus of garbled whispers and low ominous growls.

The maw began to feast on its enormous offering, guzzling down the cards like wine. Once it was satisfied, the painting sprouted out thorny tendrils, growing out of the parchment and latching onto the table like ivy growing on stone.

Sensing great danger, the three tried to flee, only to find out that their feet have been entangled by the paintings tentacles, entrapping the unwitting followers at the mercy of the demon dwelling in the parchment.

"...The Makai...Still hunger! It demands more! And I know the perfect offering!" All of a sudden, the paintings tendrils charged out to the three followers, impaling their hands like the knives they've used to sacrifice their decks with.

They screamed, both in pain and in terror, their cries for help echoing through the abandoned dorm, hoping for someone that can save them, only to realize that nobody will come.

They dropped to the floor, convulsing and twitching in a maddened seizure, their eyes greying out into pairs of soulless white orbs, their hearing invaded by a choir of monstrous growls and garbled whispers.

Their skin began to chip away like crops being swarmed by locusts, The Makai draining their lives away bit-by-bit, slowly savoring this rare occasion of overindulgence.

As this is all happening, the leader let out a manic laugh, spinning around in a twirl, overjoyed to see his master become well-fed after a long period of suffering starvation.

"Now...The Makai of gluttony shall rise from the crevices! To flood this land with their swelling own indulgence!" The Leader announced.

The painting was finished with its meal, leaving only empty heaps of robes in its wake. Garnering enough strength from its meal, the painting seeped out of the paper, like a worm sprouting out of the soil

The man took off his hood, revealing his scarred face and mop of grey hair as he kneeled before it, bowing his head down in respect, in awe from the Demon's reawakening.

"Great Makai of Gluttony...I have served you for many years...I gave you my loyalty and offerings for a simple request: Spread your gluttony so that the rest of your kin shall awaken from their slumber!" The demon tilted its head, contemplating an answer. After giving some thought, The demon reeled back, its maw open-wide.

"I'm sorry Great Makai for angering you! Have Mercy!" The man pleaded, believing to be another meal for the ever-hungering Makai.

The demon let out a vile high-pitched scream, vomiting out a black blob of shaking goo.

The mass of black mesh began to thump like a beating heart, pumping rapidly. The Old man smiled, realizing his master had something else in mind than devouring him.

"What a brilliant plan my Master...You shall protect yourself by summoning out lesser beings!" He flattered. L

The glob of black goo cracked open, hatching out a wispy floating orb hidden by shadows, it hovered in the air, seemingly dormant, waiting for its master's command.

"And with this one lurking around the island, they will spread their terror and your kin shall return!" The old man declared, laughing madly.

The serpent-like Demon ordered its newly-created minion, growling in an unknown language of looming whispers and muted screams. The spirit silently obeyed, zooming out of the building in a frenzied rush, leaving behind a streak of purplish of sparks, determined to spread gluttonous chaos in its master's name.

* * *

_Happy Holidays! Also, I hope you all have a happy New Year!_


	9. Ch 9: Finding Truth in Cruelty

_Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my story! Here's another chapter, I hope you all had a great new-year!_

_ I got the flu and had my wisdom teeth taken out, so I was struggling to even feel remotely well for the last week lol._

_Anyway! R__emember to fav/follow and review!_

**Chapter 9: Finding Truth in Cruelty**

The card shop in Duel Academy was fairly busy today, students left and right bought card packs in to tweak their deck, among them, was a struggling Blair Flannigan, trying to find her way as a small fry in a big pond filled with bigger fish.

"Get out of my way! Some people need to buy packs too! You know?!" Blair tried to fight her way towards the counter, only to get caught in the scuffle, her voice being muffled by the voices of taller, older students.

Finding no progress, the girl gave up with a sigh, leaving the shop in defeat.

"Hey! Blair!" A voice called out for the Slifer Red Student. Stopping herself from exiting, she turned around to see her more-tolerable Obelisk Blue Friend; Mindy Hamaguchi, sitting alone by a table, with a carefully-wrapped present in her hands.

"My parents back home brought me a pie from the mail! You wanna try some?" She asked warmly, waving to her. Blair eyed the present with child-like wonder. The thought of a delicious snack flooding her mind and completely erasing whatever bad mood she was in.

"Ohhh! Yes please!" The girl answered brightly, running to the table in an excited skip before plopping onto a chair across from her giving friend.

"My mom and dad are bakers! And they've received news about me beating Chairman Claire, so they decided to give me a sweet reward!" Mindy explained as she opened the box slowly, building up some suspense for Blair.

Blair's eyes lit up when she saw the pie, the lattice crust baked to a golden brown crispy and underneath that fluffy quilt of appetizing pastry dough was a tarty red layer of jellied raspberries, filling the tin in a mountain of steamingly-ripe smushed raspberries. Traces of its scent drifted away from its gift-wrapped cage, blessing the whole card shop with a lovely aroma of hickory smoke and sweet berries.

gently holding onto a butter knife with a well-manicured hand, Mindy sliced the pie in half, one for herself, and the other for a now-salivating Blair. "Remember to don't talk when your mouth full!" Mindy giggled, handing the excited Blair a fork to chow down with.

The two girls got their forks, ready to dig into this delectable treat.

***SPLAT!***

The two girls lifted their heads up, their faces now painted in a mess of red raspberry filling and crust crumbs, their share of their pie being completely flattened as it was pushed into their faces, driven into by an unknown perpetrator.

Silently livid, they look up to see Jasmine; bellowing out a howl of mean-spirited laughter. "You two shouldn't be eating that! You're fat enough already!" The Red-head snorted, her hand limply over her mouth like a noblewoman.

"Jazz!" Mindy shouted, wiping away some sticky jam from her face. "What the hell is your problem!?" Mindy exclaimed, flicking away specs of raspberry jelly off of her face.

"That pie looked so good..." Blair whispered in defeat, stifling a tear. She heard a torrent of laughs coming her way from surrounding students. Their callous attention now on her and Mindy as they demeaningly laughed at them, pointing at them like they were in a freak show. Completely embarrassed, Blair pathetically hid under the table, trying to shrink herself down as she cowered under the

Jasmine shrugged apathetically, her face plastered in a smug smile before she flicked Mindy on her forehead. "Ow!" Mindy yelped, reeling back in discomfort.

"Look at this clown! She thinks she'll become a dueltainer! Too bad she's to WORTHLESS!" Mindy was then pushed to the ground by Jasmine, reddening her shoulder as she landed on the ground hard.

"...Worthless...?" Mindy murmured, The callous remark stinging the girl's astonished heart.

"Yeah! Worthless! Hahaha! Bye-Bye!" Jasmine left the card shop in a facetious wave goodbye, snorting out a horrendous laugh as she left the two girls in their degradation.

The howling students surrounded the two girls like wolves encircling their prey, snickering and mocking them in a parade of snide remarks and petty insults. Tears started to well up in their eyes, spurned by a friend suddenly betraying them for no other reason than to boost her own inflated ego.

"Why J-Jazz?" Mindy whispered cluelessly. Mindy glanced at a catatonic Blair, her legs close to her chest, rocking like a cradle, the humiliation being too much for the young girl to bear. Mindy closed her eyes, coming close to the quivering Blair, embracing her in a tending hug.

"D-Don't worry Blair...I'm here for you..." Mindy then clasped the young girl's ears, muting the ridiculing laughs coming at their way, taking the brunt of the student's jeers.

* * *

A duel was underway at the Duel Academy arena, From the left side, supported by his gang of punkish goons was the leader of the Blazing Blue Demons: Barrett, and on the right side was a fumbling Brier Kohara, protected by a metal aye-aye equipped with a pair of rattling cymbals.

**Barrett's LP: 2600**

**Brier's LP: 800**

_Aye-Iron_

_Level 4, EARTH, Machine, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800_

"I activate Aye-Iron's Special Effect! Giving it a tune-up of 400 attack points!" Brier declared. The machine-type monster banged its cymbals together rapidly, surging with electricity, increasing in speed and power.

"And then I end my turn with two cards set..." Brier placed his hand on his heart, feeling it thump nervously, aggravated by his stage-fright.

'C'mon Brier...Just ignore the people staring at you and win this!' He told himself, glancing at the gathering audience around him, all silently judging him in a sea of staring eyes.

'All you need to do is wait for Barrett to attack you, then activate Limiter Removal!... And Then activate your Puzzle Reborn Trap Card when its the End Phase so you attack for the game on your next turn!' Brier smirked as he gazed upon his set cards, hopeful that his plan will work without interruption.

**Aye-Iron's ATK: 1600-2000**

"It's time to get crushed to Ra Wanker! I activate my spell card! Feast of the Wild Level 5!" A bonfire erupted in the middle of the dueling field, burning a mighty blaze, layering the whole duel in a smog of smothering smoke.

* * *

_Feast of the Wild LV5_

_Normal Spell Card_

Special Summon up to 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, but their effects are negated, also, for the rest of this turn, they cannot attack.

* * *

"With this card, I can muster up A Lava Battleguard from my hand! And a Swamp Battleguard from my graveyard!" A Pair of Club-wielding Barbarians, one molten red, the other marshy green entered the field in a tribal dance, hefty flanks of bloody red meat impaled on their spiky clubs, prepared to eat instead of fight.

"Too bad, they can't attack and their effects are negated if they're summoned by Feast of the Wild, they too busy eatin', so I'm going to tribute both of them to summon...Battleguard King!" The two battleguards disappeared in a worshipping grovel, making way for an armored barbarian of colossal size, wielding a cudgel as big as a tree trunk.

* * *

_Battleguard King_

_Level 8, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 3000, DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: You can Tribute any number of Warrior-Type monsters, except this card; for each Tributed monster, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Now! I attack your puny toy with my Battleguard King! Pillock Crusher!" Brier grinned, prepared to turn Barrett's world upside down.

"BOOOO!" Brier suddenly heard, breaking his concentration, making him completely forget about whatever strategy he had in his head.

"What the?" The boy questioned. Turning around, he saw a jeering Jasmine in the sidelines, throwing rolled-up pieces of garbage and paper at him.

"Say it with me people! Brier Sucks! Brier Sucks!" She chanted through an ear-grating megaphone, pressuring several nearby spectators to join in with her cruel heckling.

"Jasmine! What are you doing-" Brier's confusion was cut short as he shielded himself from a gust of shattered aye-iron parts, courtesy of Battleguard King's mighty cudgel, causing Brier's lifepoints to drop to zero.

**Brier's LP: 0**

**Winner: Barrett!**

"Haha! Yes! Thanks luv!" Barrett laughed, his ganging joining with him as they hoisted his gigantic self over their weedy shoulders. As the brute celebrated his victory, Brier hung his head down, still being showered in a barrage of humiliating chants, all started because of a megaphone-bearing Jasmine.

"Brier Kohara! You sure do SUCK! Bye-bye!" She declared, snorting out a laugh and running off to cause even more trouble.

Brier dropped to his knees, absolutely crushed, With gritted teeth and clamped eyes, the boy slammed his fist to the ground, utterly devastated to see his well-calculated victory, be snatched away from him by a 'friend' who decided to pick on him like everyone else does.

"Why...Jasmine..." Brier mumbled, fighting back tears.

* * *

It was the evening of Duel Academy. For Zenn; this means a rare meal break between his many regiments of strenuous training.

He sat cross-legged onto his straw mat in his dorm room, a calm smile on his face as he proceeded to open up a small wooden box, revealing a bento of sticky rice partnered with a flank of beautifully-seared salmon.

"To find joy is bliss." He started, putting his palms together and closing his eyes.

"To overindulge, madness." The Martial Artist continued, letting himself be entranced in the Salmon's intoxicating bouquet.

"Balance, not flavor." Zenn finished, grabbing his chopsticks, ready to eat.

He opened his eyes...To see that his dinner has mysteriously vanished right under his nose. Zenn blinked several times, expecting his dinner to return back if he closed his eyes for a moment

"...What?" Zenn expressed, dumbfounded, he then heard a sound. The sound of munching, the sound of someone enjoying a meal, his meal.

"Mmhmhm! This is just too Good!" Zenn heard, outside of his dorm room, he tilted his head, It was Jasmine...But something was off about it, Zenn couldn't put his finger on it. Zenn quickly went outside to see Jasmine, leaning on the next dorm room door, gluttonously wolfing down Zenn's dinner.

"Hey Dork! You want some?" She asked before snorting out a laugh, specs of rice and salmon spitting out of the girl's mouth.

Zenn was silent for a moment before his eyes furrowed into a deathly cold glare.

"Oh! Looks like I strung a nerve! Awww! Fatty Dork crying over lost food! Grow up!" Jasmine snorted.

"I'm not angry over that..." Zenn calmly stated, before the bullying Jasmine could prod further, Zenn reached his hand out to Jasmine's neck, gripping it tightly and causing the girl to choke.

"I'm angry because you decided to infest my friend with your evil...Servant of Makai." Zenn whispered, his voice deathly cold, Jasmine started to gag and gurgle, her face reddening from Zenn's tenacious grip.

"To imitate as someone as passionately unique as Jasmine...Is a lost cause." Zenn recited, bringing a finger close to the imposter's face.

"G-Guess you figured it out..." The imposter relented, her voice shifting dramatically in tone. Her eyes flashed a tinge of soulless white before revealing her true form. The imposter's neck started to melt through Zenn's hands as the servant of Makai turned itself into a glob of black convulsing pus and slime, Zenn instinctively took a step breath, ready to defend himself.

The slime dripped down onto the courtyard of the Slifer Red Dorm, giving itself more room to grow. Zenn followed the creature, not wanting it to escape.

The slimed molded and carved itself into a standing creature with two contrasting halves, one half was a mass of dying flesh, with bones of dead animals protruding out of the crimson vessel like a crude set of armor. The other half was a vibrant green, plants and leaves grew out of this half like a beautiful garden, vines and ivy trailed down this side like a lush jungle. Sprouted on top of this abomination was a blossom of vines and spines, trailing down to the floor like roots of a tree.

"Ozumaji..." The demon introduced itself in a murmur, its vine and bone tentacles curling and rubbing against its true form, slathering itself in a coat of saliva and tree sap.

"Evil Makai, no wonder my concentration was hindered yesterday night. It was a warning for your wicked kind's return." The creature let out a low laugh, delighted in hearing such a claim.

"It was only a matter of time...For our return...That wrathful girl...Her anger...Was so sweet...Easy to take over...Easy to possess..." Ozumaji explained in stilted mumbles and addled whispers.

"Her friends...Now believe...She betrayed them...Their sorrow...Feeds the ever-hungering...Only a matter of time...They will be next...Perfect vassals..." The creature promised, its living side began to grip the earth with its vines, sapping the land of its life, eroding it, drying it, draining it.

"Not on my watch!" Zenn declared defiantly.

"Ah yes...A volunteer to spread my master's will...So be it..." Suddenly, the creature dived its hands into its chest. Like deboning a piece of meat, the demon managed to pull out a duel disk that Zenn could use. The device looked to be like a standard-issue duel disk, only lathered in bits of plant and meat.

"It was...Your friends...Perhaps...I will return more of her...If you win..." Ozumaji declared, its living side producing a duel disk made of razor-sharp leaves.

Zenn's glare only furrowed in fury, disgusted by the demon's hollow promises.

"To endanger Jasmine's life...Is to become nothing but dust beneath my crushing heel!" Zenn recited, slotting his deck into the duel disk and activating it. Striking a fist to an open palm.

**"DUEL!"**


	10. Ch 10: When I Shine, Darkness Fades

_Sorry if this took longer, School has restarted and I've been overwhelmed with work, anyway, I hope you all enjoy!_

_This chapter also will debut one of the custom cards I've made for this fic!_

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 10: When I Shine, Darkness Fades**

"I saw Jazz ran off to the Slifer Red Dorm! C'mon you two!" Mindy commanded, treading in a stomp, wanting nothing more than to give her bullying friend a piece of her mind. Following close behind her was an equally angry Blair and Brier, both following the vengeful Mindy in pouting glares.

"I bet she's being bullying Zenn right now as we speak! That jerk had way too many chances! Tonight! We're gonna give her a piece of our minds!" Mindy declared, leading her scorned friends through the forest path on a path of payback for Jasmine's recent behavior.

"I still can't believe it...That pie looked so good...And Jasmine ruined it for the both of us, made us look like a bunch of idiots..." Blair mumbled in a sulk, not willing to forgive the red-head for humiliating her and Mindy.

"The whole arena laughed at me...I would've won if it weren't for her..." Brier grumbled, the fresh thoughts of defeat still dancing in his mind, taunting him, mocking him.

The three students arrived, only to see Zenn, dueling a weird abomination that the three couldn't describe.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Briar exclaimed, pointing at the dueling Makai.

"I don't know...But let's hide so it can't see us!" Mindy replied, quickly grabbing Brier and Blair's hand pulling them into some nearby bushes, cloaking themselves in the leafy shrubbery.

* * *

**"DUEL!" **

**Zenn's LP: 4000**

**Ozumaji's LP: 4000**

"I go first..." The demon declared, clawing out a full hand of cards.

"I summon Giant Germ in defense mode," The Demon placed the card upon its duel disk's razor-sharp leaves. A floating fuzzy orb containing a mesh of tiny organisms appeared on the field, Its tendrils squirming mindlessly like a tainted sun.

_Giant Germ_

_Level 3, DARK, Fiend, ATK: 1000, DEF: 100_

"...Continuous spell card...Dark Room of Nightmare, now whenever you take effect damage from my cards, you will take an extra 300...Be careful..." A dark mist enveloped around the two duelists, followed by the distant echos of pleadings screams.

"I end my turn...With another continuous spell card...Mass Driver!" A gigantic cannon, with capsules as its shells appeared behind the Makai, ready to fire.

"I can tribute one of my monsters...To inflict 400 points of damage...But I will do it later..." The living and dying Makai finished, beckoning for Zenn to start his turn.

"Hmph, a weak defense that I will crush without struggle, my draw!" Zenn began, swinging out his hand, drawing out a card from the top of his deck.

"From my hand, I activate the spell card! Trade-In! By sending Skull Flame from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards!" Zenn swung out his hand again, this time plucking out a pair of cards from his deck.

"I discard Skull Conductor! So I can Special Summon two Zombie-type monsters from my hand if their combined attack is equal to Skull Conductor's 2000 attack! I Special Summon! Plague Wolf! and Burning Skull Head!" A flaming skull tailed by a decaying wolf joined the duel, orchestrated by the fading spirit of the discarded Skull Conductor.

_Burning Skull Head_

_Level 3, FIRE, Zombie, ATK: 1000, DEF: 800_

_Plague Wolf_

_Level 3, DARK, Zombie, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000_

"And Burning Skull Head's effect activates! Whenever it's special summoned from my hand, you will take 1000 points of damage!" The Burning Skull Head opened up its mouth, blanketing Zenn's opponent in a buffet of embers.

**Ozumaji's LP: 3000**

The Demon croaked out a painful scream, its blossom of bones and vines for a head bending and snapping like snakes being strangled.

"I attack your Giant Germ with Burning Skull Head! Deadly Gaze!" Zenn ordered, not giving Ozumaji any breathing room in his assault.

The zombie-monster obeyed, shooting out a fiery leer at the mass of bacteria, destroying it. As the Giant Germ shattered into pieces, Zenn reeled back in a shocked gasp, suddenly feeling burning pain within his chest, as it was being branded by a fiery Ozumaji murmured pleasantly at the boy's discomfort.

"What was that...?" The boy whispered, gritting his teeth and pressing a hand against his heart, now beating rapidly.

"Giant Germ's special effect...When it's destroyed...You take 500 points of damage...And two more take its place..." The shredded remnants of the first Giant Germ began to grow, festering to form two new Giant Germs.

_Giant Germ_

_Level 3, DARK, Fiend, ATK: 1000, DEF: 100_

**Zenn's LP: 3500**

"And don't forget...Dark Room of Nightmare's effect..." There was a second surge of pain stabbing through Zenn's chest, forcing the boy to clench his heart.

**Zenn's LP: 3200**

"Whenever we Makai duel mortals like you...Any damage you receive...Is real...Once you reach zero..."The Makai's chest started to unravel, its two halves pulling away from each other like an opening maw, ready to feast.

Your soul will explode...Like a heart full of untempered rage..." Within the Makai's hollow body, was a human heart, blackened by ash, connected in a nest of vines like strings to a puppet.

"Just like that...girl..." Ozumaji mused.

"Shut your mouth!" Zenn roared, glaring at the life-and-death Makai.

"Plague Wolf, sacrifice yourself to destroy one of Ozumaji's Giant Germs!" The Wolf lunged at one of the Germs, like a net, the giant blob of bacteria's tentacles wrapped around the wolf, suffocating the beast as it was ripped apart by its fangs.

**Zenn's LP: 2700**

Zenn let out a shout, his heart racing as it felt another stabbing pain.

"Foolish...Mortal...Time for more pain..." Ozumaji announced in a pleasuring whisper, taking a subdued delight at the boy's agony.

As soon as Giant Germ's burn effect ended, another took its place, this time coming from Dark Room of Nightmare's, the effect was immediate on the boy, forcing Zenn to his knees as he couldn't withstand the burning sensation thrashing his heart.

"...I end...With two cards set..." Zenn whispered, garnering the strength to regain his composure.

"Finally...I draw..." Ozumaji replied, drawing a card from a fiery bulb stashing the Makai's deck.

"I summon Evilcella Lutea in attack mode..." Sprouting out of the ground in a web of hook-like roots was a beautiful flower, budding a bouquet of golden tulips and emerald green roses.

_Evilcella Lutea_

_Level 4, DARK, Plant, ATK: 1800, DEF: 100_

"I will activate my spell card...Twin Twisters! By discarding my Mezuki, I can destroy both your Mass Driver and Dark Room of Nightmare!" A pair of swooping cyclones came out of the flipped-up card, vacuuming up the two continuous spell cards from where they laid.

"Foolish mortal...Evilcella Lutea's effect...You can't target any of my face-up spell cards!" Like iron stakes hammered into to the ground, the two spell cards stayed put, holding their own amidst the turbulent winds.

"Then that means..." Zenn whispered, a shocked gasp escaping his lips.

"You will be forced to destroy your own set card!" Ozumaji replied. The twin twisters turned around, their attention now on Zenn's face-down card, they slammed down upon the card, scooping it off of the ground to tear it apart.

"Damn it...That was my Counter Gate..." The boy lamented, frustrated to have his defenses be destroyed by his own mistakes.

"Such anger...Blooming into unrelenting madness...Such a pity...I tribute my Giant Germ using Mass Driver's effect...Forcing you to take 700 points of damage..." Sparks of electricity surged at the tip of Mass Driver's barrel, firing out a barrage of cannon fire.

Zenn clenched his heart, feeling it thrash as it was struck by another jolt of pain.

**Zenn's LP: 2000**

"Now, Evilcella Lutea...Attack Burning Skull Head with Hook-vine slash..." Ozumaji ordered. The flower threw out its roots and vines, slicing Zenn's monster into pieces.

**Zenn's LP: 1200**

"Zenn is going to lose! We have to do something!" Brier squeaked in the bushes, the olive-haired boy quickly shuffled out of the bushes, only to be pulled back in by a protective Mindy.

"Patience Brier! We can't just rush in without knowing what's happening!" Mindy scolded, yanking the boy back into the hiding bushes..

"I end my turn..." Ozumaji finished, giving Zenn a graceless bow. Zenn's took a deep, scratchy breath, the damage from Ozumaji's cards taking a toll on the boy's wellbeing.

"I d-draw..." Zenn said, stammering in a weakened state, clawing out a card from his deck.

"I..." Zenn caught himself from falling to the ground, struggling to keep himself on his feet, wear by the constant damage he had to endure.

"Your heart...Will explode...Perhaps it is time to rest...Just close your eyes...And sleep..." The Makai recommended, its gravelly voice transforming into a soothing womanly whisper, trying to coax the boy into a peaceful slumber, an escape from all this suffering.

"I start my turn by activating Pot of Extravagance! I will remove from play six random monsters from my extra deck to draw two cards!" Zenn scraped out a clump of cards from his extra deck before he dumped them to the ground.

"I will then Summon Zombie Master!" Zenn announced, steeling his resolve. A pale woman with long lavender hair rose from the ground, her frail form covered in a heap of tattered cloth and bone charms.

_Zombie Master_

_Level 4, DARK, Zombie, ATK: 1800, DEF: 0_

"I activate her effect! By discarding Nine-tailed Fox to the graveyard...I can bring back Skull Conductor from my graveyard!" Zombie Master raised her bony hands up, charging up orbs of purplish energy within her palms before blasting out bolts of lightning onto the ground, granting life back to Skull Conductor.

_Skull Conductor _

_Level 4, DARK, Zombie, ATK: 2000, DEF: 0 _

"I then attack your Evilcella Lutea with Skull Conductor! Symphony of Destruction!"

"Evilcella Lutea cannot be destroyed by battle...So I will accept...The attack." The Makai explained, throwing his arms out to welcome the damage coming to it, the tips of its living side's leafs and vines chipping away in bits of blackened dust.

**Ozumaji's LP: 2800**

"You hide in a shell made of petals and vines...It is only appropriate that I shatter it to pieces! Skull Conductor's effect activates, it is destroyed if its the end of the Battle Phase." Skull Conductor began to fade away, its decaying body lacking the strength to live on, withering into dust.

"I end my turn by setting two cards face-down." Zenn finished, coughing out a deep, exhausted breath.

"It's time to feel more...I summon Evil Thorn in attack mode..." A spike-ridden bulb and a dying pink tulip grew out of the ground.

_Evil Thorn_

_Level 2, DARK, Plant, ATK: 100, DEF: 300_

"I use its effect...Tributing it to deal 300 points of damage to you...And then summoning two more Evil Thorns from my deck...Unfortunately...Their effects are negated."

"Go Trap Card! Damage Translation! Now, whenever for the rest of this turn, any effect damage I take is halved!" Zenn was then bombarded by a spray of spikes, thrown out by a wilting Evil Thorn as two more took its place.

**Zenn's LP: 1050**

"Don't forget...Dark Room of Nightmare..." Zenn winced as another tinge of pain struck his ailing heart.

**Zenn's LP: 900**

"More pain for you...I will tribute both of my Evil Thorns with Mass Driver..." The Mass Driver fired at Zenn, again and again, the pain unending. The boy dropped to his knees and elbows, lacking the strength to continue, his breathing devolving into a fit of short, weak, desperate breaths.

**Zenn's LP: 200**

"It's over...Bathe in the soothing darkness that the girl tried to fight...Goodbye...I tribute Evilcella Lutea...Ending this duel..." Ozumaji declared. The Mass Driver received its last round of ammunition, charging up another blast of electricity.

Mindy, Brier, and Blair all stared in silent disbelief, too shocked to utter a single word as Zenn took the hit, finally falling to the ground as burning smoke trailed off of his body.

Zenn's eyes grew heavy, too exhausted to keep them open for any longer "Just rest..." A soothing voice whispered to his ears, tending the boy with its melodious tones, making him forget the strain his body went through.

'...I should..." Zenn agreed, his mind wandering off to his now-fleeting memories of pointless training and failures, what was the purpose? To find enlightenment? His life was as hallow as his quotes, there was no point in all of this struggle, all of this pain, perhaps it was finally time to rest.

But a single thought of a certain fiery red-head brought the boy back to his senses.

'Jasmine.' Zenn whispered.

He thought of her passion, her strength, her spirit...And her smile. And she will be gone forever if Zenn doesn't get back up, and win this duel.

'She would never give up for me...So I won't give up for her now!' Zenn opened his eyes, now hosting an invigorating determination to save his friend.

"Go! Destruct Potion!" Zenn shouted, pressing his hands against the ground, Zenn quickly pushed himself back to his feet in a

"I destroy my Zombie Master to gain lifepoints equal to its attack! Saving me from your cowardly tactics!" The necromancer turned to Zenn, accepting that she must be sacrificed in order for her owner to win this duel. Zombie Master closed her eyes, wincing only slightly as she slowly reduced to fleeting ashes.

"...What!?" Ozumaji exclaimed, its vines and bones violently lashing out, enraged by his opponent sudden resurgence.

**Zenn's LP: 2000**

"When I shine...Darkness Fades." Zenn repeated in a whisper, ready to continue the duel.

"B-But...You still take damage though! Don't forget..." Ozumaji growled in a surprised stammer.

**Zenn's LP: 1650**

"You may have tricked me...But I will still win...And your slumber will be eternal...I will activate another continuous spell card; Burden of the Mighty" An ornate nest hosting a family of baby birds appeared on Zenn's side of the field, chirping hungrily.

"Now, all of your monsters lose 100 attack equal to their level...Better...Make this turn count boy..." The Makai warned.

"During your End Phase! Damage Translation's effect activates! I summon ghost tokens based on the number of times I've been damaged by card effects Meaning I can flood my field with Ghost Tokens!" Red-eyed spirits whisked themselves down to the field in wild laughter. They held hands, using their ethereal form to create a spectral wall that protected their master.

_Ghost Token _

_Level 1, DARK, Fiend ATK: 0 DEF: 0_

"I...Draw!" Zenn declared, drawing a card in a mighty flourish, fanning out the smoke around him.

"I will tribute two of my Ghost Tokens to Special Summon Nine-tailed Fox from the graveyard!" Two of the five ghosts disappeared into the ground, giving rise to a ghostly white fox, its tails tipped with motes of wispy fire.

* * *

_Nine-Tailed Fox_

_Level 6, FIRE, Zombie, ATK: 2200, DEF: 2000_

_If this card is in your hand or GY: You can Tribute 2 monsters; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Nine-Tailed Fox" once per turn. If this card that was Special Summoned from the GY attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 2 "Fox Tokens" (Zombie/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 500/DEF 500)._

* * *

The Burden of the Mighty's effect was immediate on Zenn's monster, its attack waning from having to care for the needy baby birds.

**Nine-Tailed Fox's ATK: 2200 - 1600**

"Nine-Tailed Fox attack this Demon directly! Inari Spark!" The Fox Yokai obeyed, spinning itself around at the Makai in a swift tail whip, hitting the demon in a wave of fiery darts from its nine tails.

**Ozumaji's LP: 1200**

"Turn End! Strike me with whatever you have for I will not falter anymore!" Zenn declared, kicking the ground with his heel, thrashing out a cloud of dust.

"Foolish mortal...This ending will be...Tragic...I Draw." The Makai murmured ominously.

"Since I control three continuous spell cards...I can special summon from my hand..." A hazy purple smog formed around the night sky, blocking the moon and it's lunar light, delving the land in an unnatural darkness.

"Dragon Queen...Of Tragic Endings!" A bolt of white lightning roared out of the smog, blasting away the ground between the two duelists, unearthing a dormant dark green dragon with massive drape-like wings adorned with long antlers jagged with spikes of stone.

* * *

_Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings_

_Level 6, DARK, Dragon, ATK: 1900, DEF: 2600_

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control 3 or more face-up Continuous Spell Cards. When this attacking card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Your opponent sends 1 card from their hand to the Graveyard, then you draw 1 card. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and was sent there from the field: You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

* * *

"Now...Attack that fox with Despairing Haze!" The Dragon's fanged maw opened wide, breathing out a disgusting cloud of poisonous smog, shrouding the yokai in the mist. The fox began to cough and gag, dropping to a prone as the poisonous smog-filled its lungs, fading into nothing.

**Zenn's LP: 1250**

"And it's effect activates! Once it damages you...You will be forced to discard a card, while I...Will draw one." An annoyed scoff escaped out of Zenn's lips before he quickly sent a card from his hand to the graveyard.

"I will discard my Burning Skull Head, and since Nine-tailed Fox was destroyed by battle, I will Special Summon two Fox Tokens in defense mode!" A pair of white, young baby foxes trotted to the field in a trail of burnt paw-prints.

_Fox Token_

_Level 2, FIRE, Zombie, ATK: 500, DEF: 500_

"Your field is filled with tokens...Let's change that...I activate Token Thanksgiving! All tokens are destroyed...And I gain 800 lifepoints for each one!" Ozumaji's halves split opened, tentacles of vines and intestines shot out of the demon's body, capturing up all of Zenn's tokens.

"What!?" Zenn shouted, his eyes widening in shock. One instant, Zenn's army of spirits were protecting him - the next, they all disappeared, all devoured by the gluttonous Makai.

**Ozumaji's LP:** **5200**

"You'll see...Mortal...I end my turn...More burdens that will force you to rest...You face an unwinnable battle..." Ozumaji declared.

"Quiet Monster...I will quell your thunder and douse your flame! I Draw!" Zenn started, growling at the Makai.

"I will summon Samurai Skull!" Swooping down to the field in a fiendish cackle came a fleshy zombie head wearing a shogun's helmet.

_Samurai Skull_

_Level 4, DARK, Zombie, ATK: 1700, DEF: 0_

"And with it, its effect activates, allowing me to send Mezuki from my deck to the graveyard."

"I will then activate Mezuki's effect, by banishing him from my graveyard, I will be able to bring back from my graveyard..." Zenn paused.

"This monster is the lord of flames! The master of the Burning Skulls! I summon! Skull Flame!" Rising from the earth in fiery pitch was an armored demon tailed by a flowing cape of burning fire.

* * *

_Skull Flame_

_Level 8, __FIRE, Zombie, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. You can add 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your Graveyard to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase._

* * *

"It's effect activates! I will Special Summon my last Burning Skull Head from my hand in defense position!" Skull Flame would raise a single finger in the air, forming the monster out of its embers before throwing it onto the field, summoning the Burning Skull Head.

_Burning Skull Head_

_Level 3, FIRE, Zombie, ATK: 1000, DEF: 800_

"Now! Feel Burning Skull Head's effect!" The flaming skull opened wide, laughing a blast of sparks.

**Ozumaji's LP: 4200**

"Not enough...Never enough...Don't forget about of the Mighty..." The Makai whispered, unimpressed.

**Skull Flame's ATK: 2600 - 1800**

**Samurai Skull's ATK: 1700 - 1300**

**Burning Skull Head's ATK: 1000 - 700**

"It will be enough...For I activate the spell card! Polymerization!"

"Polymerization!?" Zenn heard in the bushes.

"I send to my graveyard...Skull Flame! Burning Skull Head! And Samurai Skull!" The three Yokai monsters jumped to the air, colliding with each other to form a vortex of fire.

"Three monsters for a Fusion Summon?" Mindy chimed in the bushes.

"From the depths of the chilling underworld, gallops the King of Speed! The bringer of hellish light! I Fusion Summon!" Zenn struck his closed fist to an open palm.

"Eternal Inferno Yokai! Speed King Skull Flame!" The field roared with wind as a beam of fiery light blasted out of the ground. Giving entrance to a hellish chasm that the Centaur Yokai emerged out of in a rage of hoofbeats, bearing a flowing grey cape, and the lower body of a horse covered in gold and black steel. At the back of its head blaze a mane of ash and smoke.

* * *

_Speed King Skull Flame_

_Level 10, WIND, ATK: 3300, DEF: 2500_

_"Skull Flame" + 2 Zombie Monsters_

_?_

* * *

"Once its summoned! I can banish any number of Zombie-type monsters from my graveyard! I banish! Zombie Master! Plague Wolf! Nine-Tailed Fox! And Skull Conductor!" Speed King Skull Flame lifted up its front hooves before stomping them down, releasing a wave of flame.

"And for each of my monsters Banished, I can destroy one of your cards...Which means all of them! Speed King Skull Flame! Searing Stomp!" The wave lifted up Ozumaji's field, hoisting the Dragon Queen and the three Continuous Spell Cards up before they shattered to pieces, raining down on the field like a hailstorm.

"No...That was everything!" Ozumaji exclaimed, pulling onto its vines, swelling in anger.

"Yes it was...Now! Speed King Skull Flame! Attack this Makai directly! Yokai burn!" The King slammed a burning fist into its palm before clasping them together, charging up an orb of fire before firing it at its demonic opponent in a beam of light.

**Ozumaji's LP: 900**

"I still...Stand..." Ozumaji growled in a pained whisper.

"Not for long! For when I shine! Darkness Fades! I activate Speed King Skull Flame's special effect! By banishing Skull Flame from my graveyard, I can inflict damage to you equal to half of its original attack!"

"Then that means...I lost..." Ozumaji murmured, it's defeat dawning on it.

"When I shine. Darkness Fades." Zenn repeated. Striking a closed fist to an open palm.

A spectral Skull Flame rose from the ground, its red eyes hosting a vengeful flame. It flew towards Ozumaji in break-neck speed, shouting out a vigorous roar as it passed through the Makai, putting an end to the creature's lifepoints.

**Ozumaji's LP: 0**

"Master...I have failed you!" Ozumaji screamed, dropping to its knees as it pitifully placed its claws to its chest. Its master seemed caught wind of its servant's failure, before Ozumaji knew it, its body started to wither away, its vines wilting to pathetic weeds and its flesh finally decaying to the meatless bone.

The creature let out its last pitiful whimper, before exploding into a flash of light, leaving nothing but shards of bone and dead leaves behind. Zenn shielded his eyes, blinded by the white light, his hiding friends did the same.

As the light dissipated, Zenn saw Jasmine in place of Ozumaji, the demon seemingly freeing the girl after it was destroyed. She lied limply on the ground, quivering in the cold, her eyes shut in a deep, but disturbed sleep. Scarred around her body

"Jazz!" Mindy called out, rushing out the bushes, Blair and Brier following close behind. The three gathered around the unconscious red-head, unsure of what happened to the girl.

"Give her some space." Zenn ordered, quickly kneeling down to the girl and wrapping her up with his Slifer Red Jacket, sparing the girl from the freezing night.

"Zenn...What was that?" Blair asked, trying to find answers. Zenn was silent for a moment as he hoisted up Jasmine, with one arm under her the girl's legs and the other supporting her back. A whimper escaped from Jasmine's lips, wincing as she

"...A great evil, unearthed once again to plunge the world into its own darkness..." Zenn answered ominously, carrying the girl to his dorm room. He turned to his friends with a tilt of his head, motioning them to follow.

"I will explain everything. But please...Come inside." He promised to the gang.


	11. Ch 11: A Tale, A Burden, A Hope

_I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of CFOP!_

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 11: A Tale, A Burden, A Hope**

Deep in the abandoned dorm, The Makai of gluttony began its feast, its maw of long, crooked fangs wide-open, engoring itself upon an ever-lasting stream of festering emotions, manifested as a river of purplish mist, harvested by the cruelty of its impersonating servant; Ozumaji.

The taste was delightful for the Demon, its black inky tendrils expanding out from its paper prison, growing out of the floor like unchallenged weeds. Like a geyser bursting out of the earth, another serpent-like head burst out of the parchment, this one only bearing a single, reddened, unblinking reptilian eye, underneath it was the mouth of a fleshless human, flashing a disturbing grimace of sharpened teeth.

The Makai of Gluttony snapped its fang against its new neighbor, grindings its teeth together, already finding an immediate disliking to the new head it had to share its parchment with. The one-eyed Makai recuperate the same disdain, snipping and snapping as the two heads tried to fight for dominance.

"My lord! This is one of your brothers! His never-blinking eye represents un-ending envy! The desire for everything so that no one else can gaze upon it!" The Herald declared, his hands dramatically in the air, shaking in elation from the sight of its master growing.

The Pair of Makai broke away from their mindless in-fighting, their animosity only being quelled by the scent of other's hatred and anger that leaked into their lair in currents of lavender-tinted smog. They opened their mouths, resuming their feast, guzzling down the negative energy like a waterfall.

The Hooded Herald bowed in worship, murmuring flattering praise under his breath. Joyous to see his master slowly regaining its true form.

"Yes! Yes, my lord! May these children's vulnerable emotions be a succulent sweet for your overindulgence!" The Herald encouraged. As soon as the Herald said that, the stream began to dry out, putting an end to the Makai's feast.

A wrathful growl seeped out of both Makai heads, their hunger unsated. To see their favorite food taken away from them so quickly after an eternity of slumber enraged the beast into a convulsing fury, the two enrooted serpents snapping their ivory white fangs before latching on to the walls in a desperate need for more food, cracking the stone with their strong jaws.

"My lords! Just spawn another servant! So you feast once again!" The two Makai's seemed to heed their worshipper's words, finding a sense of direction within their gluttonous madness. Reeling back their slimy heads, the two Makai expelled out a pair of black blobs from their contorting maw, giving birth to two more servile spirits.

"Yes! More spirits to spread more chaos!" Their worshipper celebrated, the two wisps dashed out of their Master's lair, determined to feed them with more of humanity's darker emotions.

* * *

Jasmine's eyes fluttered open as an exhausted moan escaped from her lips. She rubbed her temples, trying to soothe a terrible headache she got from her slumber.

Her nose perked up as an aroma of burned incense crept into her nostrils, giving her a form of comforting solace within her migraine. She mumbled as she rose up from where she laid, bracing a stinging pain coming from her back, inexperience with laying on the floor with only a mat of straw as its cushion.

The red-head rubbed her head, her eyesight clearing up to see that she was in a different dorm room. From the size of it, it looked to be a Slifer Red Dorm room with calligraphy paintings and scrolls scrawled over the walls. Staring right in front of her, were Mindy, Brier, and Blair; all of them showing faces of concern.

"W-What happened?" Jasmine asked in a slow mumble, unsure of what was going on. She pushed off her blanket, only realizing until now that it was Zenn's jacket as the boy kneeled down to her with a cup in his hands.

"That's what we're wondering too! But Zenn said that he wasn't going to tell anything until you were awake!" Blair chimed in impatiently, relieved to see Jasmine awake.

"Save your breath Jasmine...You've been through a lot and you must rest." Zenn insisted, carefully giving the cup to the ailing redhead. She took a sip, the taste of herbs and roasted tea leaves entering her sore throat.

"So Zenn...What was that thing you dueled?" Mindy asked, trying to find answers from the solemn boy. The boy fell silent, lowering his head in shame.

"I apologize for not telling a subject like this, for I thought they would never return." Zenn started, standing up to rip off an enclosed scroll pinned to his wall.

"I believe this scroll will help me with this tale." The boy unraveled the scroll across the floor, the parchment long enough for it to be a bridge for the room's walls.

The scroll depicted a whole story, all done through paintings created by a calligraphy brush. The group peeked into the scroll, delving into the story as Zenn narrated.

* * *

_In ancient times...Eternal darkness fell over the land, cast by the shadow of the Phantasm Emperor Trilojig, and his three Sacred Beasts; Hamon, Uria, and Raviel. The crops were infested with blight, the water was tainted with toxins, and the air was plagued by a bone-shaking chill. Beast became man, man became beast. _

_ In this age of despair, The first practitioners of Gendai Reiki emerged, enlightened by a collection of virtues called the Five Gokai. They saw the world through a different lens, garnering strength through serenity and inner peace-then expressing it through a unique style of dueling; creating powerful cards formed by their own spirit called Chi._

_These monks traverse the scarred lands, lifting the spirits of the despairing._ _ They were the kind storytellers, the wise teachers, and the mending healers who helped knit the oppressed together in the midst of uncertain darkness._

_They taught the innocent their way of dueling, making them feel hope, a light in the waning darkness, a chance to fight back against their cruel masters. More Monks of Gendai Reiki emerged from these teachings. This sparked a revolution that lasted for decades,__ putting an end to Trilojig and his minion's reign of terror, forever sealed into a spirit gate locked by seven keys._

_ Ever since then, the world has been at peace. The Monks of Gendai Reiki's, with their purpose fulfilled; disbanded, scattering into forgotten memories that the modern world doesn't need to remember. What was left behind was a broken group of duelists lost in obscurity, with only a select few passing down their sacred techniques to their personal successors._

_But evil always finds a way._

_When Trilojig was defeated, he bled upon the earth, forever corroding the world with his corrupted blood. This blood began to squirm and move, creating the Makai; Physical manifestations of Humanity's darkest emotions._

_These demons only have one purpose: To resurrect their fallen emperor and restore him back to his former glory. They do this by feeding on hatred, fear, despair, gluttony, and envy. The opposing sins of Gendai Reiki's virtues._

_Using their powers to corrupt the weak and helpless, they feast upon humanity. In hopes of one day, it will fuel the return of their Phantasm Emperor._

* * *

Zenn finished his story with a sigh of relief. Unnerved by the bleak history he had to tell. His friends stared at him with confused looks, left with more questions than answers.

"So, what you're saying is...They can possess people, is that what happened to Jasmine?" Mindy asked, pointing a thumb to the recovering girl.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jasmine said, tilting her head. Zenn rolled back the scroll, not wanting to look at the paper's abstract and graphic drawings any longer.

"The Makai create dark spirits, these impish souls take control of the vulnerable." Zenn would them mime out a cage with one hand and a person with the other. "Suspending them like a soul in purgatory until they are defeated." Zenn then clasped both hands together, forming a prison out of his fingers.

"How do we know if someone is possessed by them?" Mindy prodded.

"The Makai are hollow beasts who only fake emotions, unable to feel or understand. Keep an eye out for those who start to act like a worse version of themselves, their flaws flourished, their pitfalls deepened, their blemishes swelled." Zenn answered. The group all gazed at Jasmine, all inquisitively staring at her with contemplative looks.

"So basically, Jasmine didn't Slam that pie into me and Mindy's face..." Blair whispered in a resentful tone, folding her arms in a sulk.

"Nor did she made me lose my duel with Barrett, and made me the laughing stock of the whole arena..." Brier, still feeling the sting of his humiliation. Jasmine looked at them confusedly, feeling like she was being targeted by the two.

"Correct...A Makai possessing her did. To taint our bond with mistrust and conflict." Zenn explained, placing a calming hand on Brier and Blair's shoulders, urging them to turn the other cheek. The two younger students huffed in reply, not letting go of their grudge, Jasmine's innocence notwithstanding.

"But for the purpose of...Mending this damaged bond...Jasmine, please apologize to them." Jasmine blinked several times, bewildered by Zenn's request.

"But I didn't!... Fine...I'm sorry," Jasmine relented, hugging herself. Brier and Blair seemed to relax, their pouts alleviated by Jasmine's apology.

"Zenn, should we tell Chancellor Sheppard about this?" Brier asked. The boy took a moment to think, only to shake his head solemnly in return.

"The Makai wants to instill fear into this entire academy. To spread the word of a reawakened evil is to help it bloom. No, we must keep this to ourselves...I must be...The ones who must stand against the lingering blood of Trilojig." Zenn explained, hanging his head down and shadowing his eyes.

The room fell silent as the group slowly began to realize the gravity of the situation.

"It was the Practitioners of Gendai Reiki that put a stop to Trilojig's evil...My master, my mother, she is the last of her generation, she passed on her teachings to me and my sister...I am one of the last protectors, the last who venerate the Five Gokai." Zenn then walked up to one of his many calligraphy paintings. He scraped one of them off, uncovering a hidden compartment behind it. He pulled out a long red scarf from the cubby.

"Thus, only I...Shall bear this burden." Zenn declared solemnly, gripping the sash with his two hands he wrapped the red scarf around his neck. Like the weights he would burden himself whenever he trained; Zenn felt a massive weight press under him, this weight being the revelation that he is the only one that must fight the encroaching Makai. It was the first followers of Gendai Reiki that carried this burden, so it should be only himself that must undertake it.

"What?! We can't just sit in the sidelines while you risk your life again! You almost lost that first duel with that freak! And you said there's more to come!" Mindy protested, flabbergasted by Zenn's insistence to face this new threat alone. Zenn shook his head sorrowfully, believing that his solitary role is set-in-stone.

"Gendai Reiki protects those who shouldn't need to fight." Zenn recited as calmly as he could, not heeding her words.

"But, according to your story...There used to be a lot more of them, their's only one of you now, you can't do this alone Zenn...No one can," Brier pointed out, trying to get the stubborn Martial Artist to understand.

"And that one will fight for millions." Zenn retorted, once again defending his decision with a cryptic quote, sounding more hollow than his usual sayings.

"Oh Shut up! We don't need to fight...But we WANT to!" Jasmine shouted, fed-up by Zenn's resistance to accepting their help. The boy flinched, her words striking a peculiar nerve. Zenn hung his head down in contemplation, why would the innocent want to risk their lives in a war that wasn't theirs?

Zenn seemed to reach the same conclusion as his friends, once it trickled down through his rigid skull. The Martial Artist slowly trotted back to the cubby, scrounging around for something in particular.

"In that case..." Zenn said, turning back to the ground. In his hands were four sashes of cloth, each of differing colors. He laid them out towards his friends, giving them a choice on which band they could pick for themselves.

"If you wish to help me defeat the Makai and repel the second coming of their emperor...Take a band, each of these represents one of the five Gokai of Gendai Reiki." Zenn then kneeled down to them, his head buried to the floor in shame, detesting himself for sharing his burden to his friends.

"You have to save the world, And you think you're going to do it alone? Hell no!" Jasmine was the first to answer the call without hesitation, taking a blue band and wrapping around her forearm.

"True that, we're gonna do this together!" Mindy came second, plucking the pink sash and tying it around her hair in a neat bow.

"R-Really?" The Martial Artist squeaked, astounded. Garnering the courage, the boy perked up and lifted his head to see his friend's faces, shocked by their willingness to join him without a second thought.

"We're friends Zenn...It's what friends do." Mindy explained in a delicate, giving the boy a kind smile.

"I never had...Friends...Before..." Zenn admitted, lumbering through his words as a swath of lonely memories flowed back into his mind. His friends looked at him with sympathetic eyes, disheartened to see the usually composed Zenn, now diffident in the face of a reawakened evil.

"Well, now you do! You may be a Jaden-Hater...But we're a team! And teams stick together until the bitter end!" Blair came third, ready to go, tying a yellow sash around her left wrist.

"I'll try my best to keep up...You can count me in." Brier came last, tying the green sash around his right wrist. Nervous in his own ability but determined to help out as much as he can.

Zenn smiled, the first true smile ever since his grueling duel against Ozumaji, his eyes glistened with hope, his resolve steeled by the confidence of his friends.

"Then it's settled. We will fight back the Makai, together." He declared, standing up and sticking his hand out to the group, waiting for their response.

"Together," Jasmine smiled back, placing a hand of her own on top of Zenn's. A blooming blush loomed over the two teenager's cheeks, only alleviated by Mindy joining in the building hand-stack.

"Yep, together, not just you two love-birds!" Mindy giggled, giving them a coy smile. The remark was immediate on the two; their faces reddening like ripened tomatoes.

"Shut it Mindy!" Jasmine cursed, shaking in annoyance.

"Yes, please, don't tease us..." Zenn pleaded, his melting words muffled by a blush-blanketing hand.

"Hahaha! And people say I'm too crazy for Jaden!" Blair snickered, throwing her hand out to the others.

"I mean...You kinda are..." Brier murmured. His hand following Blair's, joining in on the hand-stack.

With their hands together in the middle of their formed circle, the group of friends beamed at each other brightly, a new sense of camaraderie blossoming between each other. They knew the danger that they must face, they knew what was at stake, and they knew the evil that they must fight. But they knew they weren't going to fight alone.


	12. Ch 12: Two sides of the Same Coin

_Hey Gang, sorry for taking so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 12: Two sides of the same coin**

The crowd began to clamor, their eyes locked on to a rematch that was underway. On the left side was Barrett, cheered on by his gang of punkish goons. On the right side of the arena was Brier, cheered on by his friends.

Standing out among them was Jasmine. Instead of her usual uniform, the girl wore a mid-riff bearing cheerleader outfit. In her hands were a pair of pom-poms, noisily ruffling as they danced in the girl's hands. Her curve-hugging outfit garnered a couple of gawking stares from several students in the surrounding seats, giving her a swath of unwanted attention as they gazed at her exposed belly and shapely legs.

"Why do I have to do this!? Zenn said it himself! I'm innocent! I wasn't the one who did all that crappy stuff yesterday," Jasmine protested, glaring at Mindy and Blair, the two girls

"It's a way to make you humble, Jazz! You got possessed by a demon for a reason!" Mindy replied as she and Blair snacked upon slices of an apple pie, personally baked by the embarrassed red-head as a sort of an apology gift for yesterday

"Yeah! Serves you right!" Blair jabbed, pigging out on her share of the pie, her face blemished with traces of apple-filling.

"By the way, this is great Jazz! I didn't know you could bake!" Mindy complimented with a playful wink. "Shut it! I hope you two choke on it!" Jasmine threatened with a growl.

"If it means anything, Jasmine...It looks good on you." Zenn awkwardly remarked, twirling the end of his ponytail. The effect was immediate on the girl, her fair face reddening like an over-ripened tomato from the Martial Artist's genuine compliment.

"Shut up! You Dork! I didn't permit you to look!" Jasmine growled through a flustered grimace, hiding her flushed face in the tufts of her pom-poms.

"Why are we doing this anyway!? We should be scouring this whole island for the Makai! This duel is a waste of time!" Jasmine asked, trying to find a convenient way to escape from her embarrassment.

"Heroes don't go looking for a fight. They wait until the fight comes to them." Zenn recited in a wise tone, folding his arms.

"You're only saying that because you're having fun with this, too, Zenn!" Jasmine accused, stomping her feet.

"The Makai will come, but for now, we must support a friend who needs it," Zenn replied coolly, turning his attention to the duel.

**Barrett's LP: 2700**

**Brier's LP: 1000**

"Because I have no monsters on the field, I can normal summon Rocket Dart Striker without tributing!" Dropping down to the field was a red female robot equipped with a massive dart missile-launcher. The monster pressed a hand against the side of her green visor, activating its targeting system before aiming its weapon at her opponent.

* * *

_Rocket Dart Striker_

_Level 6, EARTH, Machine, ATK: 1900, DEF: 100_

_If you control no monsters or control a level 4 or lower "Dart" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. __You can target 1 "Dart" monster you control; Tribute this card, and if you do, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I set two and end." Brier finished, taking a deep, pent-up breath as he did so, intimidated by the many staring spectators.

"I'm gonna waste you like I did yesterday! I use my Spell Card! Feast of the Wild Level 5!" A bonfire erupted in the middle of the field, burning a mighty fire, coveting the whole duel in smoke.

* * *

_Feast of the Wild LV5_

_Normal Spell Card_

Special Summon up to 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, but their effects are negated, also, for the rest of this turn, they cannot attack.

* * *

"With this card, I can muster up a Lava Battleguard and a Swamp Battleguard from my graveyard!" A Pair of Club-wielding Barbarians, one molten red, the other marshy green entered the field in a tribal dance, with big red flanks of meat impaled on their spiky clubs, prepared to eat instead of fight.

"Too bad, they can't attack, or use their effects because of Feast of the Wild's effect, they too busy eatin'. So instead! I'm going to tribute both of them to summon Battleguard King!" The two battleguards bowed, kneeling in the arrival of their brutish king.

* * *

_Battleguard King_

_Level 8, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 3000, DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: You can Tribute any number of Warrior-Type monsters, except this card; for each Tributed monster, this card gains one additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Now crush that little tart! Pillock Crusher!" Barrett demanded, curling his fists. Battleguard King let out a mighty roar before charging, bringing its cudgel down on Brier's monster.

"Not this time! I activate my face-down card! Limiter Removal! Now Rocket Dart Striker's attack is doubled!" With a blast of its jetpack, the red striker dodged the attack, now surging in a hue of crimson energy. With its unintelligent eyes, Battleguard gawked upward, dumbfounded by Rocket Dart Striker's enhanced agility before getting a face-full of missiles, destroying it.

"What!?" Barrett exclaimed, pulling on his bright yellow mohawk.

**Barrett's LP: 1900**

"Unlike yesterday...I got my friends behind me," Brier remarked, standing tall as he heard a round of cheers from his friends.

"Go, Brier, he's our guy, you two made me do this, Why! Why! WHY?!" Jasmine demanded, her chant turning into an angry shout, turning and throwing one of her pom-poms at a snickering Blair and Mindy.

"Grrr...Whatever Pillock! Limiter Removal destroys your monster anyway! I still have plenty of Battleguards that will crush you! I end my turn!" Barrett promised. As the brute ended his turn, Brier's Rocket Dart Striker began to rust, falling to the ground in a heap of scrap metal.

"Not if I use this! Puzzle Reborn!" As if time rewound, Brier's Rocket Dart Striker rebuilt itself, now free to attack Barrett directly.

* * *

_Puzzle Reborn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a card effect destroys exactly one monster you control (and no other cards): Target that monster; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Wait...That means I lost!" Barrett realized, his jaw agape. Brier nodded in return before flashing a smile.

"I draw! But what I draw doesn't matter! Because I attack you directly with Rocket Dart Striker! Scud Shot Barrage!" Brier ordered, throwing a hand at Barrett's direction. Rocket Dart Striker lifted her weapon to the air before bringing it down to her sights; her gun aimed directly at a quivering Barrett.

"I'll Bugger Offff!" Barrett wailed in defeat, blown away by a barrage of exploding dart missiles.

**Barrett's LP: 0**

**Winner: Brier!**

"Huh, I won..." Brier whispered, not believing it himself.

"Yay Brier, go-go, why do I have to do this instead of you two ho-" Before Jasmine could finish her sentence, the same pom-pom she threw would come back to her, slapping her in the face.

"I was going to say horses..." Jasmine grumbled.

"Sure you were..." Mindy said coyly, sticking her tongue out at the red-head. Jasmine was ready to give her friend a pom-pom-induced pummeling, gripping onto the two puffs of streamers like a pair of brass knuckles.

"Jazz, Why are you wearing that?" The Red-head heard, the group turned to see Alexis, tagged along with Jaden. Around the two student's necks was a necklace holding onto a piece of marked gold.

"Yeah! I thought Crowler was the school Cheerleader!" Jaden remarked, chuckling at his joke. Jasmine narrowed her eyes at the Slifer Red Student, her blood starting to boil at the mere sight of him. Before she could chew Jaden out with lash of her words, a calming hand from Zenn would touch her shoulder, silently asking her to calm down.

Blair's eyes lit up as soon as she saw the boy of her dreams, sparkling like a brilliant gemstone

"Oh! Jaden! How is my sweet prince doing!?" Blair asked brightly. The young girl hopped out of her seat before quickly walking up to Jaden, offering the boy a tender and affectionate hug.

"Uh...Do I know you?" Jaden wondered. Bewildered by the girl's touchiness, Jaden kept his distance from the messy Blair, rejecting her clingy hug with a quick side-step. A twitch crept out of the girl's eye before she coughed out a forceful chuckle, laughing off Jaden's confusion as a joke.

"Oh, Jaden! You're so funny! Don't you remember? It's me, Blair! The one you dueled? I disguised myself a boy?" Blair reminded. Jaden placed a finger under his chin, his eyes drifting to the ceiling as he tried his hardest to remember his encounter with the navy blue-haired girl.

"Nope! I dueled a ton since I got here! I would've remembered you if I dueled you!" Jaden answered with a chuckling shrug.

"What?" Blair managed to squeak out of her cracked smile. Blair's eye started to madly twitch, her wondrous dreams and fantasies of a princely-looking Jaden now shattering into pieces like a destroyed duel monster card.

"But...I thought what we had was special..." Blair whispered, utterly petrified by Jaden's clueless words.

"Shhh, it's okay, Blair...Excuse us for one second," Mindy soothed, as she pulled the stiffened Blair away from the conversation.

"I'm wearing this because I wanted to support my friend Brier..." Jasmine admitted as she averted eye contact, trying to make herself seem nobler. Alexis sighed, a pair of fingers pressing against his now-aching temples, embarrassed to even talk to her. She didn't expect Jasmine to stoop so low as to become a cheerleader. The girls should enroll in this academy to become duelists, not to become air-headed fangirls.

"You look like a clown; you're making our dorm look worse than it already is," Alexis scoffed in a condescending tone, placing her hands on her hips. Alexis looked at Jasmine as if she was looking upon a naive child, feeling ashamed and embarrassed to be acquainted with her.

Jasmine flinched from Alexis' words, her blunt remark pinching a nerve. "It's not my fault! I'm doing this-" Jasmine tried to defend herself.

"Look, I don't care...I need you to do something for me..." Alexis interrupted.

"Fine...What?" Jasmine relented with a sigh.

"I need you to duel me. I need to practice, so let's go," Alexis requested.

"Wait, wait, wait! You haven't talked to me, or Mindy in like two weeks, and when you finally check on us, the first thing you ask is a duel?" Jasmine questioned, offended by the blonde's neglect.

"Hey! We have to save the world! We're sorry that we've been busy!" Jaden retorted innocently, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Zenn chimed in, his eyes locked onto to the fellow Slifer Red student.

"He doesn't mean anything. Jazz, I need to prove myself in a duel. So can we? Please?" Alexis asked impatiently, already having her duel disk on and ready.

"Alright, alright! Fine, just let Brier get out of the way, then we can have your 'practice' duel..." Jasmine relented, grumbling under her breath.

"At least now I have an excuse to get rid of these stupid pom-poms..." Jasmine lamented, tossing away the degrading balls of confetti.

* * *

Brier took a long, deep sigh of relief as he opened up his locker, stashing one of his many decks inside of the metal cubby. His duel against Barrett taking a lot of out of him.

While he was grateful that his friends cheered him on (Jasmine's reluctance notwithstanding), Brier wanted to celebrate this victory quietly, all by his lonesome.

"I'm finally doing good now, Beau..." He mumbled. Clenched in the boy's hands was a photograph, it depicted himself, smiling with a Ra Yellow Student that towered over him with one of his big, glove-like hands on top of Brier's shoulder.

"If it weren't for Jaden blurting out that you were the duel giant, you would still be here..." He whispered somberly, putting the paper back into his locker.

"Can't believe Blair still likes that jerk, maybe she wouldn't be so crazy for him if I told he got Beauregard expelled." Brier lamented in a forlorn sigh.

"...If only she paid more attention to me." He added with a blush blooming over his cheeks.

A frustrated growl crept up the boy's throat, angry at Blair's infatuation with Jaden Yuki. Despite the many signs and tells, she would never notice his advances. At the corner of his eyes, he looked to see a mirror image of himself. He scoffed at his reflection, who would notice someone as puny as him? Blair wouldn't. She had a crush on the taller Jaden Yuki after all.

"Why can't I be like Jaden?!" He exclaimed. All of a sudden, Brier threw a punch at his locker. His knuckles feeling a sharp jolt of pain, this discomfort only convinced him to go-all out, slamming his fists at his locker door over and over, reddening his hands in a mess of bruises and cuts.

After tiring himself out, Brier couldn't help but glance at the mirror's direction again. He walked up to his reflection, spotting more imperfections that would never help him in his pursuit of Blair. He had a mop of algae for hair, his two sunken pools of forgettable brown as eyes, a twig for a body, and top it off, he had stage fright, killing any skill he has as a duelist.

"That idiot expelled my best friend...And Blair likes HIM?!" Brier exclaimed, pressing his hands against his head. He was the one that spent time with her, helped her with schoolwork so she would never fall behind. He was the one that tagged along with her, followed her on whatever scheme or adventure she had in mind. Yet, it was the tall, handsome, and confident Jaden Yuki that won Blair's heart.

If Briar could be tall, handsome, and braver, Blair would finally notice his swelling crush on her. She would fall for him and rightfully discard her hopeless pursuit of Jaden Yuki.

"He doesn't deserve her...I do..." He whispered, his reflection staring back at him. All of a sudden, his eyes shifted from a dull brown to a brilliant sheen of yellow, a much more attractive color. Baffled, he blinked several times, making sure his mind was playing tricks on him, but no matter how much his eyes fluttered, the shine of gold remained.

Briar then noticed his stature, slowly yet surely, his whole body started to stretch, he was growing taller! He didn't know why, but he didn't care. What he cared about was if these changes were good enough for Blair.

More and more, his appearance changed. Gone was his wimpy demeanor, skinny physique, and ugly green hair, now replaced with wooing confidence, the muscles of an athlete, and raven-black hair. A giddy laugh escaped from Brier's lips, he finally has a chance with Blair.

"Thank you," Brier's reflection suddenly said.

"W-What?" Was all Brier could say, shocked to hear his reflection speaking to him.

Before Brier could react, his reflection leaped forward, a pair of real, living hands latched onto his shoulders. Brier screamed in terror before he was pulled in, flailing around madly in an attempt to free himself from his reflection's clutches.

"And now, I will live your life...Say goodbye to your friends, it's lonely in the mirror..." His reflection murmured as it flashed a wicked smile.


	13. Ch 13: Doubt lingers in All

Hey_ Gang, I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter! By the way, this story now has a TV Tropes Page! I hope you all read into it._

_Anyway, without further ado, let's go!_

**Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 13: Doubt lingers in all**

A splitting headache was the first thing that Brier felt as soon as he woke up. "What happened?" The boy asked to no one, pressing a hand upon his banging head. He looked around his new surroundings, his eyesight blurry and muted after what it seemed like an eternity of dreamless sleep.

As soon as his vision cleared, he looked to see that he was still in the locker room as if nothing had happened. However, his vivid memories proved otherwise. He remembered the mirror. He remembered seeing himself become taller, handsome, and confident before being pulled inside by his flawless reflection. He pulled his hair down, seeing locks of olive green brushing the tip of his eyes. He sighed in disappointment, expecting to see locks of raven black.

He knew that this place wasn't right. Getting up, the boy would walk up to his locker. The containers warped, their padlocks shifted, and their numbers reversed.

"This has to be the work of a Makai...Am I possessed?" The boy pondered out loud. Jasmine never shared on how it felt to be taken over by one of those demons, is this how it feels to be a prisoner to a Makai? To be stuck in limbo?

Cautiously, Brier opened up his locker, hoping that at least his personal belongings survived the journey.

He let out a sigh of relief, his cards and his duel disk were still inside his locker, seemingly unchanged.

Once Brier slung the duel disk around his wrist, he tried to find a way to escape from this backward realm. He quickly checked around the walls of the room, searching for a dor only to find no exits, the doors of this room seemingly erased from existence.

"The mirror!" Brier realized. It was how he got here in the first place. Perhaps he could get out the same way? Brier turned to where the mirror was, only to find out it had disappeared, the reflecting panel on the wall replaced with a lone rusty locker. To his knowledge, he was trapped here with no way out.

"...If I weren't so jealous of Jaden, I wouldn't be here...Dang it Brier. You let your insecurities get the better of you!" He cursed himself, angry at his lack of control. An echo of laughter then drifted to Brier's ears, finding great pleasure in the boy's deprecation.

"Who's there?" Brier demanded, quickly standing up. The laugh boomed in volume before it's owner revealed itself. Suddenly, a gust of violent blew through the room, opening all the lockers in a loudening slam.

Something fell out of one of the opened chambers, dropping to the ground in a lifeless thud.

The long blonde hair gave away who it was.

"Alexis!?" Brier exclaimed, quickly rushing to the blonde's side. She laid on the ground, motionlessly, her eyes slanted half-way open, her breathing fragile, and her skin paling. Her blonde hair, once shining like glittering gold, now faded and coated in a thick layer of grease.

Brier reeled back in horror as soon as he saw what was all around Alexis's skin. Littered all around Alexis's body was a colony of black leeches. They feasted upon her ailing body, drinking her blood, drop-by-drop.

"In only an hour, my children will consume all of her blood...How sad!" The voice continued to taunt. A horde of leeches crawled out of the lockers, gathering in front of Brier, forming into a human shape. A horrid stench of rotting meat transcended through the room,

"Konaki!" The Makai announced. The statue of leeches lifted its arms dramatically before they seeped into the stature, now gaining flesh, blood, and bones, unveiling the Demon's pure form to Brier. The servant of the Makai looked like a mass of tumors growing over a water-logged corpse. Gigantic blackened boils sprawled all over the Demon's bloated body, growing over The Demon's eyes and pressing against its long-nosed maw.

The Demonic servant stepped forward, squishing a wart growing underneath its three-toed foot before it bowed to Brier. Content to show off its horrifying form to the disgusted boy.

"And you two will die here!" The Demon declared, laughing hysterically.

"This worthless piece of trash was supposedly the best in her class! Yet here she lies, broken and beaten by me! Replaced by a friend of mine! Instilling your feeble minds with lovely taint!" Konaki declared as he twirled in a giddy spin. Brier went silent before he stood up to the Demon, his eyes locked on to him in a glare.

"Don't you ever call her that! I may not know Alexis on a personal level...But I know that she's one of the best duelists around!" Brier defended. Konaki laughed in response.

"Aw, yes! I love it when trash mingles with trash! There is a reason why she's here! Like you...She thought she wasn't good enough for someone. So she foolishly stared at my mirror!" Brier's glare turned into a look of confusion.

'Why would Alexis think that? She's a great duelist, she incredibly smart, she's incredibly nice...' Brier contemplated. A person such as him should be harboring this kind of self-doubt, not someone like Alexis.

"What else, boy?! Don't you understand?!" Brier jumped in surprise, unaware that the Demon could read his thoughts. Without a second warning, Konaki quickly ran up to the boy, its broken jaw mere inches away from the boy's face.

"You will never be good enough..." He said in a disturbingly cold and emotionless whisper.

"She will never be good enough for her older brother..." He continued, his breath brushing Brier's face, hitting him with a scent of rotting flesh.

"And you will never be good enough for the girl you love." Brier visibly flinched, the Demon's words struck like a dagger to his heart.

"Give up boy...No one will notice you...No one will need you...So just die with her..." The Demon cooed in a contorted hum. Brier dropped to his knees, letting Konaki's venomous words poison his doubting mind. Sensing easy prey, A horde of squirming leeches crawled out of their hiding spots. They circled Brier, inching closer and closer, ready to claim him as their next victim, ready to feast upon his blood.

"That's where your...Wrong." Brier finally said. Like fire to rats, the parasites began to disperse, cowardly crawling back to the crevices as soon as Brier showed a spark of courage.

"My friends may not need me...They may not notice me...But right now...Alexis needs me! And as long as someone needs my help, I won't give up!" Brier declared, standing up to the Demon. An irritated growl creaked out of Kanoki's broken mouth, frustrated by Brier's resistance.

"Then..." A duel disk, made of growths spurred out of Kanoki's arm. The Demon quickly ran up to Brier's locker, snatching one of his decks before slotting it into its duel disk.

"I will gladly take your body and join my kin!" Kanoki declared.

"Hang in there, Alexis...I may not be good enough for Blair. But I know that I'm good enough to save you." Brier whispered to the girl before readying himself.

**"DUEL!"**

* * *

The audience in the stands began to build up as the two started, clamoring to watch the duel between Alexis Rhodes and her red-headed friend. Jasmine grumbled at the amount of support Alexis garnered, only needing her looks to gain a swath of support from the mostly male audience.

However, amongst this crowd of swooning fanboys was a solemn Zenn. He leaned against the railing, his eyes focused solely on Jasmine.

He nodded to her, silently telling her that no matter what, he will be supporting her to the bitter end.

Jasmine smiled before nodding back. While Jasmine only had one supporter within the hundred that rooted against her, that single one was all that she needed to have a spark of determination flare within her.

Jasmine turned to face Alexis. All of Duel Academy, barring her close friends think Jasmine is a loser, a stain upon the pristine Obelisk Blue Dorm, it's time to make them realize she's much more, and what better way to do that than to dethrone the Queen of the Obelisk Blues?

**"DUEL!"**

**Alexis's LP: 4000**

**Jasmine's LP: 4000**

"I'll start first! I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Alexis started. A young, petite woman with pink hair arrived at the field in a ballet spin, balancing on one foot before assuming a stance.

"I then set two cards face-down and end my turn, your move Jazz!" Alexis finished.

"I draw! I know for a fact that one of those set cards is Doble Passe! So I activate this! Twin Twisters! By discarding my Harpie Girl, I can destroy both of those set cards!"

"Huh?" Alexis gasped. A pair of cyclones blasted out of the activated spell card, storming onto Alexis's field, scooping up the two set cards, and destroying them.

"Oh Yeah! You think this 'practice' duel is going to be easy!? Come on out! Harpie Queen!" Jasmine announced as she slammed the card down on her duel disk. There was a whirlwind of white feathers as a woman with emerald green hair and sharp claws descended to the field.

"How...Did you get so good?" Alexis pondered, genuinely surprised.

"I was always good, Lexy. You didn't notice it. Now! Harpie Queen! Attack Cyber Tutu with Golden Talon!" Jasmine ordered, swinging her hand at her opponent's way.

Rising in the air, the Queen of Harpies dropped down onto Cyber Tutu with her sharp nails, ripping the dancer to shreds.

**Alexis's LP: 3100**

"Excellently done, Jasmine!" Zenn shouted, applauding the red-head for her strong turn. The boy's praise immediately brought a blush to Jasmine's cheeks, flustering her to no end.

"Quiet! You dork! I'm trying to focus here!" She scolded back, her cheeks now as red as a tomato. A torrent of laughs went to Jasmine's way, heckling her flustered state.

"Can you end your turn already?" Alexis grumbled impatiently, her brow furrowed in irritation.

"I will! But after I activate this! Hysteric Sign!" Stamped upon the field was a sigil of moving runes and symbols, circling Jasmine's side of the ground in a magical aura.

"When this continuous spell card is activated, I can add Elegant Egotist from my deck to my hand!" Her duel disk popped the card out of her deck, allowing the girl to add it to her hand.

"Your move Lexy!" Jasmine announced, beckoning the blonde to make her next move.

"Finally, I draw! I activate the ritual spell Machine Angel Ritual! By tributing Cyber Angel Idaten from my hand to the graveyard, I can Special Summon!" A Burning fire, nested on top of a massive pedestal rose from the middle of the arena. The lights around the field darkened, the pedestal's flame now serving as the only source of light.

"Cyber Angel?" Jasmine muttered, tilting her head, confused to hear such a monster name.

"Cyber Angel Benten!" A woman wielding a pair of fans jumped out of the holy flame, a spotlight following in her wake, her long black hair flowing behind her like a river of never-ending twilight.

* * *

_Cyber Angel Benten_

_Level 6, LIGHT, Fairy, Ritual, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual." If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original DEF in the GY. If this card is Tributed: You can add 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your deck to your hand._

* * *

The monster descended to the field, like an angel coming down from the heavens. Silence befell upon the arena, the audience enthralled by the monster's appearance.

"And when Idaten is tributed, Cyber Angel Benten gains 1000 attack points!" A blue aura covered Alexis's monster, empowering the ritual monster.

**Benten's ATK: 1800 - 2800**

"Cyber Angel Benten! Attack Harpie Queen!" Alexis ordered. A sly smile grew on Jasmine's lips.

"Your monster doesn't scare me! Because I activate Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi! I can tribute my Harpie Queen to send your Benten to the bottom of your deck!" In a blink of an eye, the two monsters vanished before they came to blows, ending the battle before it began. The crowd let out an audible groan, upset to see Alexis get trounced once again by her 'weaker' opponent.

Alexis fell silent, her eye twitching in irritation.

"You enjoying this 'practice' duel, Lexy?" Jasmine asked in a cocky tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"Enough of THIS!" Alexis suddenly shouted, her voice changing into a guttural growl. The crowd fell silent.

"What the hell?" Jasmine expressed, taken aback by Alexis's sudden outburst.

"Alexis...?" Jaden asked.

"...Makai." Zenn whispered.

"I'm tired of having to hide! It's time for you all to..." Alexis declared. Suddenly Alexis's eyes flashed a tinge of soulless white as a swarm of mosquitos rained down from the arena. The crowd began to scream in terror from the massive cloud of flying insects, quickly evacuating the stadium in fear.

"C'mon Blair! We got to get out of here!" Mindy tried to convince the now-catatonic Blair, cautiously eyeing the ever-looming cloud of blood-sucking insects. The girl didn't budge, still broken like the pedestal she put Jaden up in.

"Yeah, she's right! I don't want to become a mosquito's lunch!" Jaden agreed. Without a second thought, Jaden would scoop the stiff girl up under his arms. Instantly, life began to course back into Blair as she felt Jaden's touch, her fantasies and dreams of her prince carrying her off like a bride revitalized like a flower blooming in the sun.

"Oh, Jaden! Thank you so much for being my hero!" Blair exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck and pressing her face against his chest.

"Save the celebrations for later! Let's go!" Jaden replied, running off, Mindy following close behind.

"Fester in fear!" The mosquitos swarmed over to Alexis, covering her in a shroud of buzzing bloodsuckers.

"Ikanok!" The Demon declared, the mosquitos quickly dispersed, giving entrance to the Servant of Makai. A satisfied buzz came out of the Makai's needle-like mouth as it rubbed its spindly black arms, happy to be in its true form than the guise of a human.

"And now, little girl...The swarm shall feast on you!" The Mosquito Makai promised, a buzzing snicker escaping from its maw. Ikanok would discard Alexis's deck, callously dumping them to the ground before replacing the duel disk with his collection of cards.

Jasmine grimaced as she watched the ever-growing horde of mosquitos circle above her, completely covering the arena ceiling in a blanket of rapid buzzing. It was if they all stared at her, waiting for her to let her guard down so they can swoop in and devour her.

"Then let's go then," Jasmine said through gritted teeth, irked by the buzzing cloud above her.

"Besides, you freaks possessed me last time. Now it's time for a little payback!" Jasmine declared, steeling her nerves

"Such Insolence! I will find great pleasure in feasting upon your fear!" Ikanok retaliated, clasping one of its claws.

Jasmine assumed a stance. Ready for the real duel ahead of her.

**"DUEL!"**


	14. Ch 14: Jasmine's Time to Shine

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 15: Jasmine's Time to Shine**

The cloud of insects above Jasmine and her Makai opponent buzzed in excitement, excited to feast upon on her if she loses.

"My swarm shall feast today!" Ikonak declared, its duel disk activating. Jasmine scoffed in reply, her nerves steeled.

"let's see about that!" Jasmine replied, refreshing her hand with a new set of cards.

**"DUEL!"**

**Jasmine's LP: 4000**

**Ikonak's LP: 4000**

"I will start first worthless girl, by summoning Infection fly in attack mode!" A bloated fly with emerald green eyes descended from the shroud of flying insects in a buzzing hum.

_Infection Fly_

_Level 1, DARK, Insect, ATK: 100, DEF: 0_

"Ew! It looks so ugly! Like you!" Jasmine mocked, disgusted at the monster.

"Silence your Insolence! I activate the spell card! Multifly!" The cloud of insects split in half, like a rip in the sky, dropping down two more infected flies.

* * *

_Multifly_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Level 2 or lower monster you control; Special Summon 2 monsters from your hand with the same name as that target._

* * *

"By targeting my Infection Fly, I can Special Summon two more Infection Flies from my hand!" Ikanok laughed, its wings fluttering in excited anticipation.

"And now their effect activates! I can double their levels! Meaning they become level two!" The trio of mindless insects started to grow larger, embiggening up to Jasmine's shoulders.

**Infection Fly Level: 1 - 2**

"And then level four!" The Infection Flies' growth spurt finally ended, now tall enough to be swarmed by the mass of insects shadowing the arena's ceiling.

**Infection Fly level: 2 - 4**

"Too bad, they still only have 100 attack points! How's upping their level going to make a difference?" Jasmine prodded, unintimidated by the giant blowflies towering over her.

"With this! By sending all three of my Infection Flies to the graveyard, I can Contact Fusion!" The three flies started to wither away, shedding away into withered husks.

There was a brief silence in the area as the three greying blowfly carcass's laid lifelessly on the ground.

"Contact Fusion?" Jasmine whispered, breaking the silence with her bewilderment.

All of a sudden, the trio of corpses ripped open like cacoons, giving birth to a swarm of newborn flies. An astonished gasp escaped out of Jasmine's lips as she was bombarded by the newly-born insects, scurrying past her in a tide of glassy wings, compound eyes, and ending chittering.

"From the depths of shattering doubt and quivering fear! Comes the Lord of the Flies! I Fusion Summon!" The swarms of new-borns rose to the air in a storming sweep, forming into a giant, jittering mass of flies.

"Oh, no..." Zenn said under his breath, looking up to the orb of insects in dread-induced awe.

"Infection Buzz King!" Ikanok announced, bringing its spindly arms to the air, welcoming its monster to the duel.

Like an exploding sun, the flies broke away in a flash of yellow-tinted light, releasing the King that dwelled within.

* * *

_Infection Buzz King _

_Level 12, DARK, Fiend, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500_

_3+ 'Infection' monsters_

_Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending the above cards you control to the graveyard that's combined levels equal to this card's level. (You do not use "Polymerization.")_

?

* * *

The monster dropped down to the arena in a rumbling stomp, crushing the earth underneath its parade of chitin-covered feet, coveted by a regal black shawl.

The monster towered over Jasmine like a lord to a peasant, casting a massive shadow as it stared her down in an unblinking, emotionless glare. Its glass-like wings clicked and contorted in bone-snapping twists curls. In its black chitin-covered hand was a gigantic kingly scepter made of glowing amber.

"Jasmine felt a chill run down her spine, her confidence shaken by the monster's eternal gaze.

"And it's effect activates! When its summoned to the field, you must send one monster card from your deck to the graveyard! Choose wisely!" The servant of the Makai warned, with a spindly finger up-raised.

Jasmine shook her head rapidly, still perturbed by the gigantic monstrosity in front of her "Fine Then!" she barked back in a growl.

Putting her focus back on the duel, Jasmine scoured through her deck to send one card from her deck to the graveyard. "I send Shield Wing to the graveyard!" She decided, her composure steadied.

"Ehehe! What a waste! I end my turn. You better protect your lifepoints with this turn! Or else my Infection Buzz King shall start his royal feast!" Jasmine gritted her teeth as she drew a card from the top of her deck, daunted by the Makai's first turn.

"The only thing that giant fly is going to be feasting on is garbage! My Move!" Jasmine declared.

"Huh, guess I should thank you for letting me send my Shield Wing to the graveyard because I use this! Monster Reborn! I can Special Summon Shield Wing from my graveyard!" A ray of angelic light cast down to the field, bringing forth a green bird adorned with metal wings from the

_Shield Wing_

_Level 2, WIND, Winged-Beast, ATK: 0, DEF: 900_

"I got to play defensive, so I summon Flying Kamakiri in defense mode!" A Spindly insectoid dropped to the field, joining its fellow wind monster in a shielding stance.

_Flying Kamakiri #1_

_Level 4, WIND, Insect, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200_

"And then I end my turn with two cards face-down! Your move! You flying trashbag!"

'Shield wing can take two hits before being destroyed with one attack, and if that freak attacks my Kamakiri instead, I can Special Summon a Harpie lady from my deck. I hope this works!' Jasmine stared at her hand, consisting of a single card that nested between her fingertips.

Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry. The only card Jasmine has that can defeat Ikanok's Infection Buzz King.

Looking for support, Jasmine looked to her left. Alone in the sidelines, slightly lowering himself so he wouldn't garner the cloud's attention was Zenn. Instead of running to safety, he stayed, intent on to remind Jasmine that she wasn't going to face the Demon alone.

As the two teens' eyes locked-on to each other, Zenn gave her a silent nod, fully believing that she will prevail against her monstrous opponent.

A small smile crept up to Jasmine's lips. Her hope, once flickering in a bright ember, now glimmered in a determined blaze, rekindled by a friend's faith in her.

"It will work!" She declared, her confidence now resolute, curling up a fist.

"Shut your mouth, little girl! It's time to feel the power of a King! I draw!" Ikanok screeched back as it drew a card from the top of its deck.

"Feel this! I activate Infection Buzz King's special effect! I can discard one of my cards to destroy one of your monsters, and inflict damage to you equal to its attack!"

"What!?" Jasmine exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock.

"Your Kamakiri shall pay for its treachery! Infection Buzz King! Dark royal imprisonment!" Ikanok ordered, buzzing its wings. The King wordlessly lifted its scepter over its head before slamming its pommel to the ground, opening up a dark chasm right below Jasmine's Flying Kamakiri.

A web of ichor-like chains sprouted out of the crevice. The crushing shackles entangled the insect monster in its capturing grasp before pulling the creature in, destroying it.

Suddenly, a stinging pain erupted in Jasmine's chest, forcing her to cough out an anguished breath of air.

"Wha...What was that?" She managed to say through pained gasps, her eyes closed-shut in a writhing wince.

**Jasmine's LP: 2600**

"And now! Infection Buzz King will attack your Shield Wing! And it will cause even more suffering! For whenever Infection Buzz King attacks a monster in defense mode, it can inflict piercing damage!" Ikanok ordered.

With both of its claws, The Infection Buzz King lifted its royal scepter over its head before bringing its weapon down on the defending Shield Wing.

"T-Then...I activate this! Defense Draw! I don't take any damage from that attack, and I get to draw one card!" Jasmine retaliated. A reflective barrier appeared around Jasmine and her monster, blocking the incoming attack like a shield.

"And Shield Wing needs three attacks to be destroyed...S-So I'm s-safe," Jasmine explained as she drew an extra card. The girl then placed her hands on her knees as she caught her breath, still taken aback by the sudden shock of pain she felt in her heart.

"For now, of course...In that case, I end my turn by setting one card and then activating this! Infection Extension!" A single servile fly joined Infection Buzz King's side, floating around the lord like a mindless minion.

_Infection Bug Token _

_Level 1, DARK, Fiend ATK: 300, DEF: 300_

* * *

_Infection Extension_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate only if you did not Normal Summon any monsters this turn; Special Summon 1 "Infection Bug Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 300). Your opponent can only Normal, or Special Summon monsters in Attack Position. _

* * *

"Now you must summon any of your monsters in attack mode. The King demands its subjects to come forward!" Ikanok claimed, clenching a sharp claw.

"I d-draw!" Jasmine started, steadying herself as the discomfort in her chest finally subsided.

"I activate Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards!" Jasmine laid her hand on top of her deck before she plucked out a pair of cards

"I summon Harpie Harpist in attack mode!" A Winged-Lady with flowing red hair, floated down to the field in a puff of emerald feathers, a calming melody following in her wake as she stroked the strings of a golden harp.

_Harpie Harpist_

_Level 4, WIND, Winged-Beast, ATK: 1700, DEF: 200_

"And now I can use its effect! Once it's normal summoned, I can send Shield Wing back to my hand..." The Harpie Harpist lifted her dancing claws away from her instrument, putting its song to an abrupt end.

"To send your Infection Buzz King back to your extra deck!" With its a thrash of its claws, the Harpie Harpist strummed out a crescendo of crushing wind, sweeping the king right off of its feet in its melodious cyclone, tearing the creature apart.

"It is merely a distraction to your inevitable demise! My masters shall feast on you!" Ikonak buzzed. Enraged to see its incredibly powerful monster be taken out by a much weaker one.

"That won't ever happen! Harpie Harpist! Attack that Infection Bug Token!" Ikanok shielded itself from the shattered pieces of its token monster.

**Ikanok's LP: 2600**

"Then, I will activate this! Infection Medium!" The shattered pieces of the token formed into a pair of Mosquitos.

* * *

_Infection Selection_

_Normal Trap card_

_Activate only when a Fiend-Type monster you control is destroyed by battle or a card effect. Special Summon up to 2 level 2 or lower Insect-type monsters from your Deck in face-up attack position._

* * *

"Now, Two Infection Mosquitos will be replacing my Infection Fly tokens." Ikanok declared, a devious snicker escaping from its needle-like mouth.

_Infection Mosquito_

_Level 2, DARK, Insect, ATK: 400, DEF: 400_

"In that case...Go! Arrivalrivals!" Jasmine responded with a sly smirk.

* * *

_Arrivalrivals_

_Quick-play Spell_

_During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 monster. You can only activate 1 "Arrivalrivals" per turn._

* * *

"Since its the Battle Phase, I can bring out another monster! So I summon Harpie Perfumer!" Another woman adorned with emerald green wings swooped down to the field, amid a captivating aroma, clearing up the disgusting stench of rotting carrion the cloud of insects brought with their very presence.

_Harpie Perfumer_

_Level 4, WIND, Winged-beast, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1300 _

"And once Harpie Perfumer is summoned to the field, I can add a spell or trap card that has 'Harpie Lady Sisters' in its text from my deck!" Jasmine shuffled through her deck, contemplating on which card to pick.

"I add Elegant Egotist to my hand, now Harpie Perfumer! Take out that Infection Mosquito!" Jasmine commanded. The Aromatic Harpie thrashed out a gust of wind with its wings, blowing away one of Ikanok's mosquitos.

**Ikanok's LP: 1600**

"Hahaha! You think that will stop the return of the Infection King! As soon as Infection Mosquito gets destroyed, I can special summon a level two or lower Insect from my deck!" Crawling down from the ceiling in a string of sticky web was a green spider with amber-like eyes riddled all over its body like a disease.

"I choose Dark Spider!" Ikanok declared.

_Dark Spider_

_Level 1, DARK, Insect, ATK: 0, DEF: 0_

"Oh great, another bug to squash. Before I end my turn, I activate my Elegant Egotist! Since I control a Harpie Lady, I can Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand! Let's go, girls!" Jasmine announced, she threw her hand to the sky, the card nested between her fingertips.

Through a gust of feather wind, a trio of Harpie Ladies flew down to the field, one with long flowing strands of vibrant pink, one with a wild mane of shimmering blue, and one with a short bob of striking orange, all adorned in plates of gilded steel.

* * *

_Harpie Lady Sisters_

_Level 6, WIND, Winged-beast, ATK: 1900, DEF: 2150_

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned with "Elegant Egotist."

* * *

"Your move! You flying trashbag!" Jasmine insulted, standing tall. A devious cackle escaped out of the Mosquito Makai's needle-like maw.

"And it will be the last! For I activate monster reincarnation by discarding my Jade Insect Whistle spell card, I can add Infection Fly from my graveyard to my hand!"

"I then bring it to the field!" For the second time, an emerald green-eyed blowfly dropped to the field from the chaotic storm of insects from above, buzzing and skittering aimlessly.

_Infection Fly _

_Level 1, DARK, Insect, ATK: 100, DEF: 0_

"It's time to bring back the Lord of the Flies! I activate Dark Spider's effect! It can increase the level of my Infection Fly by two!"

**Infection Fly level: 1 - 3**

"And Infection Fly will double the levels of my monsters with its effect!" All of Ikanok's suddenly grew in size, towering Jasmine like a mountain range.

**Infection Fly level: 3 - 6**

**Infection Mosquito level: 2 - 4**

**Dark Spider level: 1 - 2**

Ikanok yellowed eyes darted to the sky of swarming insects, it dropped to its chitin-covered knees in groveling worship, ready to welcome its King back to the duel.

"Now! I contact fusion again! To bring back the Lord of Flies!" Ikanok announced. The three insects withered into husks, serving as a nest for a horde of new-borns that escaped out of them.

"I Fusion Summon! Infection Buzz King!" Jasmine's face flashed with worry as Infection Buzz King returned to the field in an explosion of flies, mosquitos, and now, spiders.

* * *

_Infection Buzz King_

_Level 12, DARK, Fiend, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500_

_3+ 'Infection' monsters_

_Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending the above cards you control to the graveyard that's combined levels equal to this card's level. (You do not use "Polymerization.")_

_When this card is Fusion Summoned: Your opponent must send one card from their deck to the graveyard. Once per turn, you can target one monster on your opponent's side of the field, destroy it, if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. When this card attacks a monster in defense position, inflict piercing damage._

* * *

"And don't forget, once its summoned, you must send a card from your deck to the graveyard! You have chosen wisely the first time, let's see if you can do that again!" Ikanok taunted. A scoff escaped out of Jasmine's lips as she quickly slotted a new card to her graveyard, her decision already made up.

"No, banter?! I understand! For your failure is neigh! It's time to end this! Infection Buzz King! Destroy this insolent child's Harpie Lady Sisters with your effect! Dark royal imprisonment!" Infection Buzz King lifted its scepter high up to the sky before bringing its pommel down to the ground, creating another rip in the earth that sprouted a bramble of darkened chains.

Jasmine fell silent, before a sly smile emerged from her shadowed face, "You shouldn't have done that, for I activate this! Go! Harpie Lady Elegance!" The trio of Harpies evaded the grabbing hands, bobbing and weaving between their clumsy attempts at entanglement.

"I'll shuffle Harpie Lady Sisters back to my deck, saving them from harm! And taking their place will be three Harpie monsters!

"Harpie Girl from my hand!"A younger Harpie of flowing blonde hair and molting pink feathers joined the dueling field alongside her older sisters.

_Harpie Girl_

_Level 2, WIND, Winged-Beast, ATK: 500, DEF: 500_

"Cyber Harpie Lady from my graveyard!" A Harpie wielding a whip made of electrical light materialized on the field.

_Cyber Harpie Lady _

_Level 4, WIND, Winged-Beast, ATK: 1800, DEF: _

"And finally! Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon from my graveyard!" A golden chain leash appeared in the Harpie girl's hands, trailing at the end of the chain was a crimson red whelp of stubby wings and innocent green eyes.

_Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon _

_Level 4, WIND, Dragon, ATK: 1200, DEF: 600_

"What?! I never destroyed that little thing?! How was that in your graveyard?!" Ikanok demanded, bewildered beyond belief.

"Man, you're as dumb as your mosquitos, Infection Buzz King allowed me to send my dragon to the graveyard when it was fusion summoned," Jasmine replied with a smug shrug.

Ikanok wings began to twitch from Jasmine's blooming confidence. The Servant of the Makai wanted its opponent to shiver in fear, to succumb to doubt and to grovel in despair, yet she still stood tall, unperturbed by the immeasurable odds she was up against.

"Silence, foolish girl! It's time to end this duel! And I will make your defeat the most painful thing you will feel! I activate this! Infection Aggression!" Ikanok announced in a maddened voice. Infection Buzz King joined in its master's anger, bellowing out an earth-shaking roar, shattering the field in a miniature earthquake.

* * *

_Infection Aggression_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Infection" Fusion monster on the field, banish all Insect-type monsters in your graveyard, it gains 200 ATK for each monster banished by this effect until the end phase of your next turn._

* * *

"Infection Buzz King gains 200 attack points for each insect-type monster I have in my graveyard!" A parade of sickly green spirits rose up from the desecrated ground.

"I have seven of them! This means Infection Buzz King gains 1400 ATK!" Desperate for even more power, Infection Buzz King would greedily grab the fleeting spirits before stuffing them into its maw, surging in a fiery aura of green as it selfishly consumed the souls of its recently-deceased servants.

**Infection Buzz King ATK: 3000 - 4400**

"Hahaha! Yes! This pain will be immeasurable! This feast will be never-ending! Infection Buzz King! Attack this child's Harpie Girl!" Infection Buzz King heaved its mighty scepter over its head, before bringing it down onto the feeble Harpie girl.

"Too bad, you can't! Because Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon's effect activates! If I control one or more Harpie monsters, your monsters must attack it!" The young whelp quickly rushed to its master's side, taking the brunt of the attack as it shattered into pieces.

"And if I control two or more Harpie monsters, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon's attack is doubled, saving me from a lost!"

**Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon ATK: 1200 - 2400**

As soon as Jasmine finished her words, she fell to her knees as she a sharp pain erupted in her chest, feeling her heart thrash about in a brief shock of agony.

**Jasmine's LP: 600**

"S-Something tells me I'm never going to get used to that," She whispered to herself in a growl.

"So what?! I'll end you when it's my next turn!" Ikanok promised.

Jasmine struggled to get up, almost stumbling back to the ground as she drew her next card.

"That's where your wrong," Jasmine responded, she lifted her head up to reveal a growing look of confidence.

"Because all I needed was enough time to do this...I tribute Harpie Girl and Harpie Harpist!" The two harpies turned into a ruffle of gilded feathers, gathering together to shape a pair of golden angelic wings.

"Swooping down from the great sky comes the Lord of the Golden Storm! I summon!" The feathers exploded into a flash of light, blinding Ikanok and its monster.

"Simorgh! Bird of Ancestry!" In the dissipation of the light, a Golden large golden hawk stood with curtain-like wings, crystal-like feathers stood proudly in its place. It flapped its wings before bellowing out a mighty roar.

* * *

_Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry_

_Level 8_

_WIND, Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 2900, DEF: 2000_

_Both players Tribute Summon WIND monsters with 1 less Tribute than required. If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing only WIND monsters, return up to 2 cards your opponent controls to their owner's hand. This card is treated as a Normal Monster while in your hand._

* * *

"I Activate Simorgh's effect! When I tribute summon Simorgh using only wind monsters, I can select up to two monsters you control and send them back to your hand! Go Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry! Blistering Hurricane!" Jasmine declared, flinging her hand towards Zenn's monster. Simorgh silently complied. With a flap of its wings, Simorgh gusted out a blistering gale of winds, scooping up Ikanok's Infection Buzz King in a swirling cyclone.

"Nooo! I can't believe this! I shouldn't lose to a foolish insolent child like you!" Ikanok shouted, gripping its mosquito-shaped head with its claws.

"Well, you just did! Simorgh! Send this trashbag back to whatever dumpster it came from! Attack directly with Shining Cyclone!" Jasmine ordered as she threw a hand at Ikanok's direction.

"Master, I've failed!" Ikanok screeched in utter disbelief as it was blasted by a torrent of strong wind.

**Ikanok's LP: 0 **

**Winner: Jasmine!**

Ikanok roared in anger as its body started to wither away, shriveling into a decayed insect husk before burning away in a pit of ash and dust.

Like the quiet calm coming after a massive storm, the cloud of looming insects slowly departed, turning into cards that slowly rained down upon the arena as the light returned back to the field.

Jasmine silently plucked one out, inspecting it to see that it was Infection Buzz King, the same monster that almost single-handily defeated her. Jasmine flipped the card around, only to see a large gash at the back of the card. Instinctively, Jasmine picked up the other fallen cards, collecting the remains of Ikanok's deck. They all bore the same abusive gash lashed upon their backings.

"That sicko probably treated you all like crap, didn't he?" Jasmine collectively asked the group of cards.

"A duelist should never abuse their cards...You guys lend us your strength to help us become better duelists..." She said as she looked upon them with pity. Carefully, she placed the cards into her deck box, using the extra space for them.

"Ra, I sound like Zenn right now. Look, you'll be safe with me, okay?" She lamented with a sigh, promising the cards they'll be treated better with her compared to their previous owner.

"Speaking of which..." Jasmine then turned to see her friend applauding her.

"Did you see that!? I mopped the floor with that Makai! I guess they targeted me first because they knew how screwed they were if I didn't take me out first!" Jasmine proclaimed with a laugh.

"Perhaps it is the truth, but we must not let our guard down...Whenever a Makai is defeated, the person they possess return, but Alexis is nowhere to be found..." Zenn pointed out, Jasmine's eyes widened, the thought of her still-missing friend dawning on her.

* * *

**"DUEL!"**

**Brier's LP: 4000**

**Konaki's LP: 4000**

"This is going to be to much fun!" Konaki declared with a bile-ridden laugh.

"Don't worry, Alexis...I'll save you," Brier promise in a whisper, glancing at the unconscious Alexis.

"You and that girl will be nothing but a lifeless husk when I beat you! You will never be good enough for her! Or Anyone!" The Makai promised. Brier flinched in response, noticeably irked by the Demon's words.

"Then I'll my prove worth in this duel! I first start my turn by normal summoning Lightning Dart Hoverboard in attack position!" A hexagonal dartboard clamped between a fanged maw materialized on the field.

_Lightning Dart Hoverboard_

_Level 4, LIGHT, Machine, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1400_

"And as soon as its normal summoned to the field, I can add one level five or higher Dart monster from my deck to my hand!" Brier searched through his deck before plucking out the one he wanted.

"So, I add Rocket Dark Striker to my hand!" Brier declared, flashing the card to his ugly opponent.

"I Set three, and I end my turn!" Brier finished as a trio of face-down cards appeared in front of him.

"Hehe! Finally! I draw! I first summon Dream Cicada in attack mode!" A buzzing onyx-tinted Cicada with wavy wings flew out of one of the opened lockers as if it was hatched from the metal container.

_Dream Cicada _

_Level 4, WIND, Insect, ATK: 300, DEF: 1300_

"And since I control a face-up Cicada monster, I can summon Oily Cicada from my hand in defense mode!" As Konaki slammed the card on top of its duel disk, a new insect monster emerged from another locker, this one's wings dripped with blackened oil, sharping the noise it made as it fluttered.

Oily Cicada

Level 4, WIND Insect, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000

"Now! I contact Fusion!" As if crushed by invisible hands, the two cicadas slammed into each other, staining the entire room in a wave of sticky green ichor. Brier yelled in disgust as he was splashed by the entrail-ridden bile, covering his eyes and mouth just in time so he wouldn't be blinded or eat a mouthful of insect guts.

"From the depths of shattering doubt and hate-filled envy! Comes the King of Noise! I Fusion Summon!" Kanoki began to twirl around, too excited to stay put.

"Noisy Cicada King! Hahaha!" Kanoki announced, ending his bombastic spin in an over-the-top pose.

The mass of bug remains began to shift, moving around as they sculpted and molded themselves into the shape of a massive cicada with a pair of dragon-like wings of purple and black.

* * *

Noisy Cicada King

_Level 8, DARK, Fiend, ATK:_ 1200,_ DEF: 3000_

_2+ "Cicada" monsters_

_Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending the above cards you control to the graveyard that's combined levels equal to this card's level. (You do not use "Polymerization.")_

_?_

* * *

The dark Cicada fluttered its bat-like wings in rapid succession, retching out a wave of sound that rumbled the entire room. The lockers rattled, their doors bending. The floors corroded, their tiles cracking. The walls screamed, their paint chipping.

Brier screamed in pain as the wave of noise reached to his ears, breaking him in a torrent of never-ending buzzing.

"Hahaha! Don't you love my monster's beautiful song! Because once per turn now, I can send one monster from my hand to the graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" As soon as Konaki slotted the card into its graveyard, The ear-piercing song of Noisy Cicada King grew louder, forcing Brier to let out another agitated scream as he covered his ears.

**Brier's LP: 3000**

"And then I gain the lifepoints you lost!" The Noisy King's changed its tune, producing a beautiful melody that brought a soothing calm to its owner's ears.

"Yes! Yes! More! More lifepoints! More blood!" Konaki giggled in revolting pleasure, hugging itself in its joy-addled stupor.

**Konaki's LP: 5000**

"Ugh, I would rather hear that Cicada again instead of anything that comes out of your broken jaw..." Brier lamented, creeped out by The Makai's disturbing nature.

"You will hear its song again, for now. I end my turn." Konaki promised in a hum.

Brier silently drew his next card as he started his turn, knowing that this duel was going to be the biggest challenge he ever had to face.

'But I won't give up...' Brier said to himself, glancing at the unconscious Alexis.

The Blonde shifted slightly, her face paling as the leeches continued to feed on her.

"I'll save you, Alexis...If it's the last thing I do." Brier promised, ready to face his Demonic opponent head-on.


	15. Ch 15: Heroic Deprecations

_Hello! Before we begin, for now on, All Makai will be written with gender-neutral pronouns. The reason for this is because They're genderless as they're emotions come to life. It will also make my writing more comfortable to read. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!_

**A Closed Fist to An Open Palm**

**Chapter 15: Heroic Deprecations**

Brier laid his brown eyes on his distracted opponent, watching the Demon twirl around in a careless stupor as their Noisy Cicada King stood motionlessly beside it, apathetic to its owner's creepily childish antics.

Finding a way to out Ikanok's Noisy Cicada King was going to be difficult. While Brier still had Lightning Dart Hoverboard on the field and three unknown face-downs, Kanoki's Cicada King had three thousand defense points, a threshold that Brier can't overcome right now. He'll need to use all cards in his deck to their full potential to defeat Kanoki's monster.

'I need to get rid of that thing fast, because, in three turns, I'll lose...And Alexis will be gone, because of me...' Brier whispered internally, his body tensing from the consequences if he lost. Sobering himself up and mustering up whatever courage he has right now, Brier drew a card from the top of his deck, starting his turn.

**Brier's LP: 3000**

**Konaki's LP: 5000**

"First, I activate one of my face-downs, Dart Striker Role-Call!" Brier declared, revealing the spell card to his opponent. Kanoki didn't respond, more fixated on perfecting its mindless twirling than on the duel.

* * *

_Dark Striker Role-Call_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Whenever a monster is tributed by the effect of a "Dart" card. That tributed monster is added back to your hand instead of sent to the GY. If you control a level 6 or higher "Dart" monster, draw 1 card immediately when this effect resolves. You can only activate the effect of "Dart Strike Role-Call" once per turn._

* * *

"From now on, for once per turn, whenever I tribute a monster to activate a Dart card's effect, I can add them back to the hand instead of sending them to the graveyard!" Brier declared. Immediately making his decision, Brier would pluck one card out of his hand before slamming it on top of his duel disk.

"Since I control a level four or lower Dart monster, I can normal summon Rocket Dart Striker without tributing!" Deploying to the field in a fiery landing was a red feminine robot, its right hand encased around a giant missile-launcher. The monster pressed a hand against her green visor, readying up its internal targeting system.

* * *

_Rocket Dart Striker_

_Level 6, EARTH, Machine, ATK: 1900, DEF: 100_

_If you control no monsters or control a level 4 or lower "Dart" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. __You can target 1 "Dart" monster you control; Tribute this card, and if you do, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And now I activate my other face-down! Dart Scud Consolation!" A trio of darts threw themselves at Lightning Dart Hoverboard, skewering the monster in a barrage of poorly-aimed shots before the monster shattered in a cascade of holographic shards.

* * *

_Dart Scud Consolation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Dart" monster you control; draw 2 cards. If the monster that was tributed by this card's effect was level 5 or higher, draw 1 more card. You can only activate 1 "Dart Scud Consolation" per turn._

* * *

"By tributing my Lightning Dart Hoverboard, I can draw two cards from my deck, but because of Dart Striker Role-Call, I can add it back to my hand instead of sending it to the graveyard." The floating pieces of Lightning Dart Hoverboard pieced themselves together, forming into a

"And since I control the level six Rocket Dart Striker, I can draw another card from my deck!" Brier swung his arm out, freshening his hand with a new card from his deck.

"I'm going to get rid of that Cicada by activating my third face-down! Rocket Girl Shut-Out!" As Brier revealed the spell card, parts of Rocket Dart Striker began to shift, contort, and twist in static movements, her whole body transforming into a crimson double-finned rocket.

"If I tribute Rocket Dart Striker, I can target one card on the field and destroy it!" The rocket's thrusters started to blast a blazing fire, ready to fire itself upon Kanoki's Noisy Cicada King.

"Ehehe! Do you think Noisy Cicada King is going to accept such a thing!?" Kanoki responded.

"Because he isn't," Kanoki added, his jolly voice twisting into a harsh growl.

"I'm going to use its effect! Once per turn! During your turn! I can remove from play one of my insect monsters from the graveyard..." Before Rocket Dart Striker could strike down Kanoki's monster in a missile dive, she started to shiver in place as a glitching current shocked through her systems, forcing the mech back into her original bipedal form.

"To negate the activation of your spell card! Hahaha! How sad! If only you realized that Cicada King is unbeatable!" Kanoki squealed in a sniveling laugh.

"No card is unbeatable...Every card has a weakness. I end my turn." Brier replied in a low grumble.

"Yes, yes! YES! It's my turn! I draw!" In an extravagant flourish, the Demon swiped off a card from the top of their deck, excited to inflict more suffering to their opponent.

"It doesn't matter what I draw! As long as it is a monster card! and it is a monster!" Kanoki declared, showing off a Howling Insect monster card.

"I activate Noisy Cicada King's special effect! By sending my howling insect to the graveyard, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you! Continue your song, Cicada King!" Kanoki demanded. For the second time, a crushing wave of ear-piercing sound trembled out of Noisy Cicada King's vibrating wings, shaking the entire room in a vibrating echo.

Brier instinctively covered his ears, hoping that they could muffle the worst part of the shrieking symphony coming his way. As soon as the wave of sound struck, Brier broke in a hurting grimace, the agonizing buzzing through the slit of his hands, creeping into his tender ears.

**Brier's LP: 2000**

"Stop! Please!" Brier blurted out in a scream as he shook in excruciating pain. Perhaps out of a thought genuine mercy, the Demon seemed to contemplate Brier's quivering plea, placing a bloated finger onto their broken jaw.

"Let me think about it...NO!" Kanoki bellowed back in a hearty cackle, content to let Brier suffer.

"Once Noisy Cicada King inflicts that 1000 damage, I gain that 1000 as lifepoints!" The giant Cicada fluttered out a harmonious hymn to its master. Kanoki breathed out a satisfied hum as they patted their stomach. Their wart-ridden paunch grew more and more swollen as they continued to hoard lifepoints like a greedy glutton.

**Kanoki's LP: 6000**

"I don't even to do anything else! I end my turn!" Kanoki gloated.

Before Brier started his turn, he checked his hands, strangely feeling a moist sensation upon his palms.

His eye's widened in a growing terror. Stained upon his palms were blots of blood, collected from his rupturing eardrums.

"I..." Brier started in a weakened tone. He felt a crimson stream trickle down his neck, making his skin crawl as it trailed down to his nape, staining the collar of his green undershirt.

"I...Draw..." Brier said in a mutter, tainting the drawn card in a splash of dried crimson.

"Face it, boy...You have nothing to offer, and you will never be good enough to beat me!" Kanoki taunted in a giddy laugh. The remark made Brier visibly flinch, his hearing was starting to mute, his voice becoming muffled and still, yet he could hear the Makai's demoralizing words loud and clear as notes of doubts coursed through his deafened ears.

"First, I normal summon Lightning Dart Hoverboard from my hand in attack position," The electrified dartboard monster returned to the duel in a torrent of holographic particles.

* * *

_Lightning Dart Hoverboard_

_Level 4, LIGHT, Machine, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal, or Special Summoned: Add 1 level 5 or higher monster from your deck to your hand. If you control a "Dart" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your GY. You can only activate both the effects of "Lightning Dart Hoverboard" once per turn._

* * *

"And as soon as its normal summoned to the field, I can add one level five or higher Dart monster from my deck to my hand!"

"I choose Power Dart Striker and add it to my hand!" Brier declared, flashing the card to his opponent.

"And it won't be good enough to beat my king!" Kanoki replied, earning an annoyed groan from Brier.

"It will be good enough for I activate a continuous spell! Different Dimension Gate!" A gateway, hosting a portal of varying colors, appeared behind Brier.

* * *

_Different Dimension Gate_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster on each side of the field; banish those targets. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Return those banished monsters to the field in the same battle positions they were in._

* * *

"I target Lightning Dart Hoverboard and your Noisy Cicada King, now as long as Different Dimension Gate remains on the field, both monsters are removed from play!" Brier explained. Kanoki's only response was a grating laugh.

"I suppose my Noisy Cicada King also did some damage to your puny skull! I'll use its effect again! By banishing an Insect-type monster from my graveyard, I can negate its activation and destroy it!" The portal slowly turned into ruin before it could pull both monsters into its swirling gate.

Brier smiled lightly, seemingly okay with his spell card's destruction. This flash of acceptance instantly garnered Kanoki's attention. "Why are you smiling!? You should be cowering in despair over your ever-building failures!" Kanoki demanded.

"Earlier, you've implied Noisy Cicada King's negation effect was a hard once per turn. So that means I can activate this without an interruption! I activate Sharing the Pain!" Brier answered.

"By tributing Lightning Dart Hoverboard, I can tribute your Noisy Cicada King, sending both of them to the graveyard!"

"EH?! I've Been Tricked!" Kanoki exclaimed. The Demon froze in fear as a deep cutting wound suddenly erupted upon Noisy Cicada King's abdomen, gushing out sickly green ichor before the insect dropped to the ground in a lifeless thud.

"While Dart Striker Role-call can't activate its effect to return Lightning Dart Hoverboard to my hand, I can activate Lightning Dart Hoverboard's other effect to special summon it back to my field!"

"Time for battle! Rocket Dart Striker! Lightning Dart Hoverboard! Attack Kanoki directly!" Kanoki yelped in fear as it shielded itself from a barrage of lightning bolts and dart missiles.

**Kanoki's LP: 2700**

"And just like that, we're almost even. I set a card face-down and end my turn." Brier finished, taking a deep, calming breath as he did so, maintaining his resolve as he took a stand against his demonic opponent.

"Tricked by a Puny...Doubting Shrimp..." Kanoki mumbled in utter disbelief, unable to heed its own words, unable to comprehend that the shriveling, weak, pathetic Brier was not only resisting defeat but mounting a monumental comeback that could lead to their downfall.

"I will end you! Do you understand!? I will show you that you will never be good enough! For anything! For ANYONE!" Kanoki declared before breaking into a frenzied fit of cackling laughter. The room began to shake, the locker doors rattling open by Kanoki's twisted bellows.

"I Draw! And I activate this! Cicada Reborn!"

* * *

_Cicada Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Cicada" monster in your GY, Special Summon it._

* * *

A veiny, fleshy growth, hosting a growing larva, sprouted out of the ground, blooming like an invasive weed.

"I can special summon back Noisy Cicada King! With no cost! With No drawback! Now its time to resume the song of your demise!" Kanoki explained before it erupted in a howl of maddened laughter,

A pair of sharp sickle-like pincers clawed themselves out of the boil, slicing and shredding through pulpy veins of blackened sinew. Bouts of emerald green goo poured out of the deflating growth as Noisy Cicada King crawled out of it, living once again.

* * *

_Noisy Cicada King _

_Level 8, DARK, Fiend, ATK: 1200, DEF: 3000_

_2+ "Cicada" monsters_

_Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending the above cards you control to the graveyard that's combined levels equal to this card's level. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent, then gain 1000 lifepoints. During your opponent's turn, if your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: banish 1 Insect-type monster from your GY, if you do, negate the activation, then destroy it. You can only activate both effects of "Noisy Cicada King" once per turn._

* * *

"Your brain will explode! By sending Pinch Hopper from my hand to the graveyard, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" Brier braced himself as he was struck by a piercing wave of rumbling sound, forcing the boy to his knees as he struggled to endure the attack.

**Brier's LP: 1000**

"Don't forget! I gain the same lifepoints you lost! I end my turn with a face-down card!" Noisy Cicada King changed its tune, going from a scream of ear poison to a soothing song, bringing motes of life to its owner.

**Kanoki's LP: 3700**

Brier, although dazed by Noisy Cicada King's attack, quickly retaliated by flipping-up a face-down card " As you end your turn. I activate a quick-play spell! Enemy Controller!" An unplugged gamepad appeared on Brier's side of the field.

"I'll use its first effect to switch Noisy Cicada King from Defense Position to Attack Position!" A series of button combinations played out on the gamepad, readying up a game-changing cheat code.

"Then I'll negate with Cicada's effect! Hahaha! You're so foolish!" Kanoki replied in a crazed laugh.

"I guess you're not good enough to read your cards..." Brier whispered as he shook his head in disapproval.

Noisy Cicada, now controlled by the gamepad like a bug-ridden fighting game character, stretched out its sickle-tipped arms in a striking stance, to slow and clumsy to interrupt Enemy Controller's effect in time.

"What?! My Noisy Cicada King shouldn't be affected!" Kanoki exclaimed, completely dumbfounded.

"You said earlier that Noisy Cicada King could negate a Spell or Trap card...But only during my turn...It's your turn right now." Brier pointed out. Kanoki responded with silence.

"You know. When we first started this duel, I didn't think I could win..." Brier suddenly started, his eyes shifting to the floor.

"And I truly believed the things you said to me..."

"That I wasn't good enough, for Blair, for my friends...And Alexis..." Brier brought his head down, his face partially-cloaked in a dimming shadow.

"But..." Brier then raised a single finger.

"When you said that me and Alexis 'will never be good enough,' only then I realized that you're wrong." Brier tilted his head back up, staring down his opponent in a gaze, without any fear, without any doubt. Kanoki froze, stunned by Brier's new-found resolve.

"Everyone is capable of overcoming their inner demons... " Brier declared.

"And everyone is cable of overcoming their inner doubts!" Brier shouted. With a single pull of his hand, Brier unbuttoned his Ra Yellow Jacket, letting his coat cape fall to the ground, seemingly, if only for this moment, removing the inner doubt that dwelled within him.

"And I'll prove it! Right now! I draw!" Brier then swung his hand out, drawing a card in a mighty flourish.

"Shut your mouth, boy! I'll end you with this! Final Cicada!"

* * *

_Final Cicada_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only during your opponent's Standby Phase. Target 1 "Cicada" monster, send any number of cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard; the targeted monster gains 300 ATK for each insect-type monster sent to the graveyard by this effect until the End Phase of your next turn._

* * *

"Hahaha! I'm tired of your arrogance, boy! With this trap card! I will my all but one card! To the graveyard! And for each insect monster sent! Noisy Cicada King gains three hundred attack points!" Kanoki, without any sense of rationality, callously jammed their entire deck into their graveyard, bending and snapping them like useless refuse.

a horde of insect-shaped spirits creeped out of the cracked floor and the peeled walls, flying out of hiding as they entered into Noisy Cicada King's chitin husk. The King grew larger and larger for each soul given, its claws sharpening, its wings widening, before encompassing everything on the field.

The empowered King towered over the boy like a skyscraper as it glared down the boy in an unblinking, glowing gaze.

"I count thirteen Insect Monsters sent by Final Cicada's effect! That means Cicada King's attack becomes..."

"5100..." Brier answered back breathlessly, having to reel back just so he could look up to Noisy Cicada King in awe.

"That's RIGHT! And now, this duel is over!" Kanoki declared, they then dropped to the ground in a fit of frenzied laughter, believing to have finally outsmarted their opponent.

"Hmph, it's only over when someone's lifepoints '!" Brier declared, unintimidated by the Demon's claims.

"I tribute Lightning Dart Hoverboard to tribute summon Power Dart Striker!" Replacing the electrified Dart Board was another humanoid robot, this time in a sheen of orange and wielding a triple-barreled dart launcher on its left arm.

* * *

_Power Dart Striker_

_Level 5, EARTH, Machine, ATK: 1600, DEF: 100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 level 6 or higher "Dart" monster from your deck to your hand. You can target 1 "Dart" monster you control; Tribute this card, and if you do, it gains 600 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

"And once it's normal summoned, I can add one level six or higher "Dart" monster from my deck!" Without a second thought, Brier quickly plucked out a single card from his deck, his mind already made up on what monster to pick from his collection of dart monsters.

"So, I add Ultimate Dart Striker to my hand!" Brier declared, showing off the card to his opponent. Kanoki seethed in response, quickly picking themselves off of the ground to growl at Brier.

"As I control two or more Dart Strikers with different names, I can Special Summon Ultimate Dart Striker!" Dropping down to the field in a blast of cerulean Jetfire came a tall robot wielding a massive blue dart missile on its right arm.

With two metallic fingers pressed against the side of its head, the mech's orange visor lit up with life, its internal targeting system squarely aiming at Kanoki's cicada monster.

* * *

_Ultimate Dart Striker _

_Level 7, EARTH, Machine, ATK: 2200, DEF: 100_

_If you control 2 or more "Dart" monsters with different names, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

_You can target "Dart" monsters in your Graveyard that were Tributed by a card effect this turn; during this turn's End Phase, Special Summon all of those targets._

* * *

"Not enough! Not enough attack points! You lose!" Kanoki screeched back in response.

"That's...But it's not about how much attack my monster has, but rather, how much attack your monster has." Brier fired back.

"I activate Power Dart Striker's effect! By tributing itself, I can give Rocket Dart Striker a boost of six hundred attack points during the Battle Phase!" Power Dart Striker disappeared, leaving only its weapon behind. Rocket Dart Striker quickly flew up to the unmanned weapon, with a quick swing of her hand, she slotted her free arm into the weapon, equipping herself with a triple-barreled chain gun.

**Rocket Dart Striker's LP: 2100 - 2700**

"And since Power Dart Striker was tributed by its own effect, I can add it back to my hand instead of sending it to the graveyard because of Dart Striker Role-call's effect!" Brier declared.

"Not good enough! Noisy Cicada King! Negate that useless continuous spell card's effect and destroy it!" Kanoki retaliated.

"I was hoping for that..." Brier smiled lightly in response as he calmly sent both dart-related cards into the graveyard.

"EH!?" Kanoki screeched back.

"Because since I have a machine-type monster in the graveyard, I can Special Summon this from my hand! Go! Gearspring Spirit!" In a cloud of purplish smoke, came a tin doll draped in a purple dress, planted deep into the doll's shoulders were a pair of slow twirling wind-up keys.

* * *

_Gearspring Spirit_

_Level 8, DARK, Machine, ATK: 100, DEF: 100_

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having only Machine-Type monsters in your Graveyard (min. 1). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase.

* * *

"Gearspring Spirit! Use your effect to turn Noisy Cicada King's attack to zero!" Brier commanded, throwing a hand at Kanoki's direction.

"WHAT?!" Kanoki exclaimed, gripping their ugly face with their fattened fingers as they watched as their monster, slowly shrink down back to its original size.

"Time to end this! I attack Noisy Cicada King with Ultimate Dart Striker! Buckshot Ultimatum!" Brier commanded. The Blue Machine-type monster obeyed in a salute. Ultimate Dart Striker kneeled down before taking a well-aimed shot, striking Noisy Cicada King right within its mindless skull, shattering the insect into pieces.

**Kanoki's LP: 1500**

"I can't believe this...You will never be good enough! Do you hear me?! I may be gone! But my words will forever be tainted within your feeble mind!" Kanoki warned. Brier paused for a moment.

"You know, I'm glad that I can finally stop having to listening to you, Rocket Dart Striker! End this duel by attacking Kanoki directly! Scud-Shot Barrage!" The monster obeyed. Rocket Dart Striker jumped to the air with a thrust of her jet-pack before aiming both weapons at her squabbling opponent.

"You will never be good enough!" Kanoki shouted for the last time before they shielded themselves from an airstrike of missiles.

**Kanoki's LP: 0**

**Winner: Brier!**

"And that's all she wrote," Brier finished. Kanoki fell silent for a moment, believing for a second that his defeat wouldn't catch their master's ire. This second of false hope would soon turn into tragedy as Kanoki looked at his fingers, quickly noticing that they began to turn into ash.

Kanoki let out one last fit of annoying laughter before their body drifted away in burning ash. The mirror domain also changed back, transporting Brier and the unconscious Alexis back into the real locker room they were once in.

Without another word, Brier quickly ran up to the prone Alexis, hoping that she was still alive. She was sound asleep, her eyes, once locked into a lifeless thousand-yard stare, now calmly closed as she let out delicate, but vibrant, breaths. The leeches that once feasted on her miraculously gone, leaving behind bite wounds that sprawled all over Alexis's body.

Brier let out a sigh of relief, Alexis was alive, and that's all that mattered to him right now. Carefully, he placed his Ra Yellow jacket over her, hoping that it could keep her warm, while she was free from her torment, the damage has already been done, Brier needed to take her to Duel Academy's infirmary as soon as possible.

Brier lifted up the blonde up with whatever strength he had left, surprising him on how light Alexis was and quickly carried her out of the locker room. Subconsciously, Alexis wrapped her arms around her savior's neck. Sleepily unaware of how much she flustered Brier by her blissful neck-craning.

* * *

_And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! This, and chapter 14 was originally going to be a pseudo-tag duel with The Makai sharing the same graveyard so I wrote out some cheeky combos and loops, but for the sake of brevity and my sanity as I'm not the biggest fan of writing two duels at the same time at the same chapter, I've decided to reserve a tag duel for another chapter._

_Anyway, I hope you all favorite/follow, and review! Much feedback appreciated and I'll see you next time!_


	16. Ch 16: Unspoken Words Unneeded Tensions

Hey_ guys! Sorry for the wait! I've kind of hit writer's block but I think I know where I want to go with this story! Here is another chapter of CFOP! Please remember to fav/follow and review!_

**A Closed Fist to An Open Palm**

**Chapter 16: Unspoken Words and Unneeded Tensions**

Alexis's eyes fluttered open to the ceiling of the Duel Academy Infirmary, her body resting underneath a thick blanket, around her were protective curtains, blocking the view of the rest of the room. Out of instinct, Alexis attempted to get out of the bed, wanting to know how she got here. While her mind was keen on leaving, her body had other ideas. As soon as she attempted to sit-up, a sharp tinge of pain coursed all over her body, urging Alexis to give-up and rest with their painful protest.

The girl gave up, letting herself slump back under the sheets. She checked her body to see she was ridden with patches of gauze and bandages, all covering her unknown wounds.

"W-What...Happened?" She asked aloud through a wince, placing a hand against her throbbing temples. Her mind was foggy, unsure of the events that led to her bed-ridden state.

She looked to her wrist to see that a transparent tube made their way through her veins, pumping a stream of crimson liquid through a bloated blood pack.

"Thank goodness your awake! Your little friend was deathly worried!" A vigorous voice chimed, Alexis looked to see the Duel Academy Nurse. The older woman bore a pleasant, motherly smile as she peppily walked up to the ailing girl, thrilled to see Alexis making a swift recovery.

"Your little friend carried you here, he told me you fell into a pond, it must've been shallow and muddy! Because you have leech bites all over you!" The Nurse explained. Alexis cocked her head, little friend? Does she mean Syrus? Alexis didn't know Zane's Little Brother had the strength to pull her out of a pond, let alone carry her back to the academy.

"What do you mean by 'little friend'?" Alexis asked. The short, chubby Nurse lightly chuckled in reply before she walked up to one of the curtains surrounding Alexis's bed.

"This little friend right here!" With a showy flourish, the Nurse pulled the blue curtain away, revealing whatever it was behind it.

There, sitting on a separate bedroom was a boy that, while as short as Syrus, was Ra Yellow instead of Slifer Red, and instead of a shade of blue, the boy's hair was a striking, olive green.

Brier would press his fingers against a piece of plastic wrapped around the socket of his ear, wincing as he tapped it several times, feeling the sting of crunched sound through the earpiece.

"Poor thing, when he dived into the rescue you, it seemed to damage his hearing, I hope it'll heal as the school year goes by, but for now..." The Nurse's kind smile soon deflated into a look of concern as she watched as Brier removed the device out of his ear.

"He'll have to use a hearing aid..." The Nurse concluded in a dour tone. As soon as Brier took off the machine, his face darkened with worry. All sounds, once bright and concise, now dampened to a never-ending chorus of buzzing, as if one of Kanoki's cicada's snuck into his ear and planted colonies of newborns into his eardrums.

Brier closed his eyes as his face warped into a frustrated wince, his hands clenched upon the device as he gritted his teeth. He did the right thing. He defeated Kanoki. He saved someone in need, and what does he get for his act of selflessness? A pair of near-deaf ears, another hurdle in his life that he has to overcome now. As if he wasn't facing enough obstacles already.

Brier let out a somber sigh, feeling the puff of air escape from his lips but not hearing it. The boy placed the hearing aid back on, little by little, the sounds of the world came back, but in an unnatural, mechanical filter.

"H-Hey," Brier heard, he turned to see an exhausted, but grateful Alexis Rhodes. Her eyes, once a dull grey, now sparkled a brilliant hue of gold.

"Thank you...Brier was it?" The Blonde whispered softly. While she spoke very little, her words had a massive weight to it. Moved, Brier nodded in return as he bore a small, warm smile on his otherwise dour face.

"Brier, Brier Kohara." He replied in a polite bow.

"I'll leave you two alone!" The Nurse said as she left the room, a playful giggle escaping from her lips. As soon as the plucky nurse left the room, an awkward silence befell between the two students, unsure of what to say to each other besides a greeting and thanks.

Brier knew that Alexis was feeling the same insecurities as he was facing now, she had to be, she entered into that Makai's realm for a reason, and from what Kanoki had said, it was her doubt about her not being good enough to save her brother.

'She had a brother?' Brier asked himself, was that true? Or is it a mere fabrication that Kanoki made in order to make Alexis feel worthless?

Brier sighed remorsefully, whether or not if it was one of Kanoki's doubt-inducing lies, he needed to say something to Alexis, her self-doubt will only continue to dwell and fester if someone doesn't do something.

The thought of the perfect Alexis Rhodes being insecure about herself brought a little pensive chuckle from the boy. Despite the two being worlds apart...They were similar in a way.

His mind was set, he was going to cheer Alexis up. Preparing himself, Brier took a deep breath, steeling his mind and collecting his thoughts as he began to speak to the demoralized blonde.

"I-I know what you're feeling right now..." Brier began shakily.

Brier nervously paused, his collected thoughts chaotically spilling out as he realized he was about to give encouragement to one of the most popular girls in the academy.

"Uh...The feeling that you aren't good enough for someone...For me it's Blair...And for you, it's your brother...Right?" Brier was met with silence, he took it as a sign to continue. Hitting the right mark, Brier continued, his mumbling lessening for each word that came out of his mouth.

"I know that feeling because I've felt that throughout my entire life...I never believed in myself, I feel like I always drag my friends down...That I'm the load, the millstone around their necks..." Brier explained, his face starting to flare up in a shade of red. He and Alexis don't really know each other, yet he's opening up to her with his deepest secret, a secret that he had yet to tell his close friends about.

"But, if there is someone that shouldn't experience such a feeling...It's you." Brier finally felt Alexis's eyes on him, fully garnering her attention. Brier looked away, lacking the courage to face Alexis.

"I mean, I'm just a run-of-the-mill Ra Yellow Student whose unfortunately cursed with dwarfism and a mop of algae for hair..." Brier received a little giggle from the silent Alexis.

"But...You're Alexis Rhodes! You're incredibly smart! You're super talented! You can duel circles around everyone! And unlike the rest of Obelisk Blue, you lack the over-inflated ego to brag about it!" Brier declared.

"Someone like you shouldn't have to worry about having to meet someone else's expectations because you've already exceeded them!" Brier stopped himself, he was getting way too into it.

"W-What I'm trying to say, is that...You're a lot better than you think you are...So don't put yourself down..." Brier finished.

"I h-hope that helps..." Brier added weakly, seemingly running out of things to say. Mustering enough courage, Brier turned to see a Teary-eyed Alexis, despite her watering eyes, she bore a small, light, and hopeful smile.

"It did...Thank you." She replied in a heartfelt whisper. If Brier's cheeks were already shaded in red then this genuinely thankful response made his face redden like a blooming sunrise. While being repeatedly ignored by Blair brought frustration to the boy, having Alexis's Rhodes full attention made him feel a hot sensation burn inside of him.

"Erm, yeah! It's no problem...Let's get some rest. We both need it" Brier said as he shuffled underneath the sheets, turning to the other side so he can hide his blushing face. Alexis silently agreed, giving Brier a light smile before she drifted off to a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Students of all dorms clamored impatiently as they rustled around Chancellor Sheppard's door, demanding answers after the cloud of bugs incident that happened hours ago.

Surrounding the door in a make-shift barricade of dark green academy uniforms and berets were a squad Duel Academy Security Guards, their hands locked in a reverse arm fold as they willfully ignored the rowdy students around them, barring them from entering into the Chancellors officers.

In the middle of this gate of School Staff Members was a slouching, baggy-eyed Chairman Claire, she let out a tired yawn before placing a megaphone in front of her mouth.

"The Chancellor is currently in a meeting discussing the incident that occurred earlier today and won't be seeing students until further notice." Chairman Claire tried to calm the crowd, her boorish voice booming through the resounding megaphone.

The crowd reacted in kind, sprouting out profanities and curses at Claire's apathetic platitudes. The woman rolled her eyes before trying again, placing a hand on her hip as she spoke again.

"There is a sale at the card shop, all packs are fifty percent off!" That seemed to do the trick, the crowd, now distracted by the promise of better cards at a cheaper price, quickly dispersed, leaving the area to Chairman Claire and her fellow security members.

"Finally I can go back on my break," She lamented, tossing the megaphone to one of her subordinates. As the Lazy Chairmen walked off, murmurs of a heated discussion took place in the Chancellor's office.

Hosted between the Chancellor and his office desk were two groups that distanced themselves from each other, not wanting to merge into a united front. Except for one.

"Oh, Jaden! My Sweet Prince! Thank you for saving me!" Blair repeatedly said, her arms wrapped him in a perpetual hug.

"Yeah, it's no problem, but can you stop, please? This is getting kind of weird..." Jaden asked.

"C'mon here Blair! This is no time to glomp!" Mindy scolded, pulling the young girl away from Jaden by her ear.

One on the side were the keepers of the spirit gate keys. The people he entrusted to defend the academy from the evil that is the Shadow Riders.

And on the other side were a group of unplanned variables that the Chancellor didn't know of, a handful of hidden students that got lost in the student body, only to rise to the occasion after the insect cloud incident.

Despite the two group's shared goal of defending the academy from a common enemy, there was no hint of camaraderie or harmony between the two. Tensions between the two groups of students rose as they fired at each other with

"What is HE! Doing here!?" Jasmine barked as she pointed at a bewildered Jaden Yuki. When Jasmine and her friends were called down to the Headmaster's office by Chairman Claire and her squad of security guards after defeating Ikanok, she didn't know she had to share Sheppard's audience with someone she absolutely detested.

"Because I'm a pretty good duelist! That's why!" Jaden replied with a friendly chuckle, not able to sense Jasmine's resentment.

"You say that, as you ignore your loss against me." Zenn swiftly replied, staring a pair of cold daggers at him.

"Wait, this Slifer beat Jaden?!" Chazz Princeton exclaimed, bewildered by the Blonde's claim.

"It was a close match, Chazz; but it wasn't anything noteworthy about it, Zenn only got lucky, that's all." Bastion said to the former Obelisk Blue in a dismissive scoff.

"That's a lot of talk coming from a pair of clowns who couldn't beat Jaden in the first place!" Jasmine responded in a venomous shout, frustrated by their lack of respect for her, and their lack of respect for Zenn.

"Jazz...For the love of Ra, calm down..." Mindy sighed, a palm pressed against her tired face.

"Students! Students! Infighting is not the answer! We got bigger things to worry about! Like what happened in the duel arena!" Chancellor Sheppard announced, trying to be a mediator to the two clashing sides.

"A cloud of mosquitos and Ra knows what else appeared out of thin air! And it turned Alexis Rhodes into a giant mosquito demon-thing! This must be the work of the shadow riders! And with Alexis missing, we've already lost one of the spirit keys!" Chancellor Sheppard declared as he dramatically slammed his hands onto his desk.

"Close, but not quite Master Sheppard, this is the work of the Makai," Zenn answered as he respectfully bowed to the headmaster.

"At first, we thought that we shouldn't tell you of this encroaching evil...But after Jasmine's duel with The Servant of The Makai, I fear that they are becoming braver, more willing to step out of their shadows to feast upon the innocent." Zenn explained, his prose earning some raised eyebrows from one half of the room.

"Ah, I heard about the Makai, I suppose I should've known they were going to pop up once the Shadow Riders start showing themselves." Chancellor Sheppard replied. Zenn's head perked up, intrigued by the Headmaster's knowledge.

"You venerate the ways of Gendai Reiki?" The boy asked, hiddenly excited to meet another practitioner. Chancellor Sheppard belted out a laugh in a reply, waving off

"I heard of that dueling style, but no, I am a master of the Cyber Art! In fact, my successor is right here in this very room; Zane Truesdale!" The Chancellor declared. He then directed the group's attention to his aforementioned successor with a sense of pride.

In contrast to the squabbling group of heroes, the quiet and stoic Zane leaned against the wall, his face locked into a stony expression. He glanced at Zenn and his group of friends, seemingly sizing them up within seconds.

"We need all the help we can get Chancellor," Zane said with an indifferent shrug.

Zenn narrowed his eyes to the Senior, "Successor?" The Martial Artist wondered as he walked in front of Zane's steely gaze.

The two exchanged unflinchingly stares, both deep in thought. As Zane and Zenn locked themselves in a battle of never-ending gazes, the rest of the room looked at the two in confusion.

"Okay, what's happening?" Jaden asked, trying to get the feel of the room.

"Your Cyber Style is no match for Gendai Reiki, the true style," Zenn claimed boldly, unintimidated by Zane's cold glare. Zane replied with a smirk.

"Do you want to prove that right now?" Zane beckoned, ready to dispute Zenn's claim.

"Why can't we just get along?" Chancellor Sheppard lamented with a sigh.

"Tell me about it..." Mindy agreed, pressing her palm against her face.

Zenn took note of Mindy's disappointment. He shook his head before turning back to Zane.

"...We will duel later," Zenn solemnly declined, swallowing his pride for Gendai Reiki. Zane scoffed in reply, indifferent.

"Now Master Sheppard, what should be the best plan forward?" Zenn asked, bowing to the Chancellor. The headmaster would contemplate for a moment before giving an answer.

"Simple! Since we seem to be building walls, not bridges, I propose this! We'll have your group, fend off the Makai, while we deal with the Shadow Riders! It'll be best if we keep to our corners for now," Sheppard declared.

"So pretty much what we were doing before..." Jasmine pointed out, unimpressed.

"Perhaps it's for the best...They've been wounds between us, perhaps time will heal it." Zenn agreed, looking back to his friends and then to Chancellor Sheppard's assigned group of spirit key holders.

* * *

In the depths of the abandoned dorm, the Herald would let out an overjoyed cackle as he watched his twin-headed master feast upon a newly-collected wave of negative energy, their meal seeping through the cracks of the damaged walls and shattered windows in inky river-like streams.

"Yes, master! Feast as if there is no tomorrow!" The Herald encouraged.

"With your two servants causing so much chaos! These children are quivering! Their fear is exploding! It will only be a matter of time before they blame each other Allowing Hatred to make its welcomed return!" The Herald declared.

And with this in our grasp!" In the speaker's hands was a piece of black-marked gold, strapped onto a necklace.

"We can unleash your pets upon this world for your inevitable return!" He dangled it in front of the feasting demon, the demon ignored it, to gluttonous to put their mind off of their food.

"Why settle for the seven assassins when you can unleash a horde of your servants to garner these keys?" The Herald advised. In a rare moment of temperance, the twin-headed Demon would pause in its meal to growl at its Herald, offended by their minion's suggestion.

"Oh...I see what you are planning now Master...Then forgive me for my intrusion." The Herald bowed in apology. The Demon would then cough out a pulsing, veiny orb, creating another servant-bearing cocoon.

"Your Riders of the Shadows shall pave the way for your pets, while your servants shall rebuild your body...Your reign will return, it is inevitable!" The Herald announced, bringing his arms out in a laughing celebration.


	17. Ch 17: Bitterness in Profound Saddness

_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter of CFOP!_

_Also! I will now refer the group of main characters as the Makai Busters, coined by _presea221!

**A Closed Fist to An Open Palm**

**Chapter 17: Sullen Bitterness in Profound Sadness**

"What a bald prick!" Jasmine exclaimed as she sulked through a hallway with a scowl on her face.

After the meeting in Chancellor Sheppard's office ended, Chairman Claire came to the four and informed them that they managed to find Brier, and is now resting at the infirmary for the time being. Relieved to hear that their Ra Yellow Friend was safe and sound, the four began their way to the nurse's office, wanting to check on him to see if he was okay.

Well, Mindy, Blair, and Zenn were relieved to know of Brier's whereabouts, Jasmine, on the other hand, was keen on venting out her frustration instead of worrying about Brier's wellbeing.

"Jazz, could you not yell that out loud?! You're gonna get us all detention if a teacher heard what you just said!" Mindy hushed, trying to calm her down.

"Chancellor Sheppard doesn't give a damn about what we do! The only people he cares about are his fancy 'Spirit Key Holders'!" Jasmine continued to rant, mocking the title the Headmaster gave to Jaden and his friends.

"This afternoon, I saved the school from that Mosquito freak, and I didn't get anything from that clown! Not even a freaking thank you!" The Redhead lamented.

"I mean...It's not like you told him upfront that you dueled it..." Blair pointed out, scratching the back of her head, surprised to see herself be the calmer one compared to the livid Jasmine.

"That idiot only puts his attention on students that he THINKS are the best! It's like he skipped over everyone because he's too lazy to pick awesome duelists like us to save the academy! And when we show up! He treats us as if we weren't even there!" Jasmine continued to rant, completely ignoring Blair.

"Master Sheppard's coveting is expected, Jasmine. He already hand-selected the protectors of this academy...He didn't believe others would want to jump to the call instead of heeding it," Zenn reasoned in a calm tone, while he did possess the same anger over the Headmaster's lack of gratitude in their efforts of defeating the Makai, it was a pointless grudge that didn't need settling.

The Shadow Riders aligned themselves with The Makai, Trilojig's forces are now more united than ever. They're bigger worries to fixate on than a Master's lack of acknowledgment or praise.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Jasmine shouted as she turned to Zenn, running out of patience for him.

Zenn visibly flinched as he took a step back, his jaw agape in shock. Words tried to escape out of Zenn's mouth only to dry up in his throat, completely taken aback by Jasmine's sudden outburst. Zenn was used to Jasmine's bouts of anger by now, but this was a completely different type of ire that Zenn has never seen in Jasmine before.

She was upset about something, and while she's vocal about it, it's not Chancellor Sheppard's favoritism. No, it was something deeper, something that Jasmine had buried for a long time, only to unearth in that meeting, reviving itself like the walking dead.

"I've had it with you guys! You're never on my side! NEVER!" Jasmine accused as she slammed her foot against the floor. The stomp made Blair and Mindy flinch, they instinctively jaunted closer to each other, frightened by Jasmine's sudden outburst.

"It's because this isn't like you, Jazz..." Mindy said softly. Garnering the courage to try to talk Jasmine out of her wrath-induced haze, Mindy placed a warming hand on the Red-head's shoulder, showing none of her usual playfulness, and instead, all of her care for her disheartened friend.

"It isn't?" Blair suddenly chimed in. She would quickly receive a smack to the head by a scolding Mindy as an answer.

"Jazz...You have been my best friend ever since I've met you. I'm always on your side, no matter what." For a moment, Mindy's kind, heartfelt words managed to get through to the frustrated Jasmine. Unfortunately, Jasmine's anger won over her sense of reasoning, her hazy mind poisoning Mindy's truthful words into a murky message of back-stabbing lies and hallow platitudes.

"LIES! You guys are SNAKES!" Jasmine barked back. Without thinking, Jasmine threw her arms out at Mindy, pushing her to the ground in a hard shove. The effect was immediate, Mindy let out a yelp of pain as she made contact to the floor, fully landing on her side

"Mindy!" Blair and Zenn exclaimed as the two rushed to her side. Mindy grimaced as she gripped her elbow, the join now shaded in a big bloom of purple after it met the floor in her fall.

Jasmine's livid scowl would soon warp into a disgusted grimace, now realizing what she had done. She stared at her hands, as if she committed a murder, while no bloodshed, the cascade of remorseful shame was too great to bear for Jasmine.

"Jazz..." Mindy whispered, more disheartened than offended by Jasmine's actions, slowly sitting up from where she. Stunned, Jasmine stormed off in a sprint, staring at the ground while she ran away, too ashamed of herself to face her friends.

"I'll catch up with you two at the Infirmary, go," Zenn said to Mindy and Blair, motioning them to leave him behind.

"But Zenn! "A Sullen Bitterness hides a Profound Sadness," Zenn calmly recited to the two before heading off. Zenn followed Jasmine's trail, intent on chasing her down and finding the root of the problem.

'This battle is a lonely one,' Zenn added in thought.

* * *

Jasmine, now out of the academy and into the island's dense forest, slumped down to the ground, her back arched against the trunk of a tree. She buried her head in her knees, trying to make herself look as small as possible so that no one could see her like this.

A hundred different emotions ran through Jasmine's, anger, disgust, shame, guilt, regret, fear, they collided with each other in a messy moshpit, clashing with each other like a horrible trainwreck, which is what Jasmine would describe herself as right now.

"Why am I like this?" She asked herself, not able to stand her lack of self-control, her anger issues, and her hurtfulness.

"You treat everyone you care about like garbage...You're no worse than the people you hate..." Jasmine continued to degrade herself. These awful truths brought the girl to tears.

"You're nothing more than a bully..." She said to herself as the final strike to her faltering composure.

"That's not true, Jasmine," The girl heard, instinctively, she looked up to see Zenn, slowly walking towards her, making sure he wasn't scaring her with his surprise presence.

"Why can it not be Zenn? I insult and belittle you guys all the time...I always take you guys for granted..." Jasmine would bury her head again to avoid Zenn's emerald eyes.

"Is that the true reason for you being upset?" Zenn asked. Jasmine would only respond with a stiff nod. With cautious steps, Zenn slowly dropped down next to Jasmine, sitting close to her. Jasmine shuddered as she felt her bare shoulder brushing against his, tensing up from the unintentional contact. She questioned why her uniform didn't have sleeves, so something like this could happen.

"Please, Jasmine, I know there is more to this sorrow...You need to open it up if you wish for me to help you," Zenn pleaded in a whisper.

Shakily, Jasmine coughed as she cleared her throat, relenting to Zenn's grievances. Jasmine picked her head up, not wanting her words to be muffled by her knees only for her eyes to drift down to the grass floor as soon as she caught a glimpse of Zenn's face, not having the courage to confront his stony gaze.

"When I was younger, I used to be that shy girl that no one paid attention to...Because I was poor," Zenn frowned from the revelation. He didn't expect someone like Jasmine to face the painful weight of poverty. While she didn't give off an aura of affluence, she certainly didn't give off any clues of her being impoverished.

"So I could never fit in. When others get into some fad, my family could never afford it, so I got left out a lot."

"During Duel Prep school, there was this boy I liked. I was totally into him, even though he paid no attention to me," Zenn suddenly felt a touch of jealousy for the boy, how could such a person catch Jasmine's affection so effortlessly? Zenn shook his head; it was another question for another time.

"So, one day, out of the bloom, he came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him...I took this as a way to finally be accepted, so of course, I said yes, but he then told me I needed to do something for him in return," Jasmine paused as old memories started to flow back, unearthing a past she didn't want to remember. Jasmine hesitated, feeling unsure if she wanted to shed another layer of secrets.

"I stole someone's cards...And gave it to him." Jasmine admitted through an ashamed grimace. Zenn's face flashed with shock, in Gendai Reiki, a duelist's deck is their heart and soul, and without it, they become incomplete, lost without direction, unable to worship the virtues that gave them the strength to push forward.

"When I gave it to him, you know what he did? He went up to that person and told him that I stole the cards for myself. That lie spread around the whole school...And I became an outcast after that," Zenn watched as Jasmine's curled up her fists, the flooding memories spurring her wrath.

"I used to be that one girl that no one paid attention to because I was poor, but after that rumor spread, I was everyone's punching bag, they called me names, they pushed me around, some even spat at me. One day, I couldn't take it anymore, and I shouted at them when they came to me for another round, I even threw a couple of punches, I just wanted to be left alone."

"They eventually did, but I guess that way of coping with all that crap stuck with me...Because ever since then, I always had anger problems...I lash out at anyone." Jasmine paused to wipe away a couple of tears off of her face.

"Even to the ones I care about because I'm scared they'll leave me out or turn on me again..." Jasmine finished before weeping once more.

"It won't ever happen. Because you're Jasmine," Zenn quickly responded. Jasmine, confused, would crook her head up to him, not knowing what he meant.

"The ones that hurt you; they only knew you as a thief. But the Jasmine, I know..." Zenn paused as he felt a blush blooming on his cheeks, his flustering face being a clear sign that whatever he was about to say was going to be a challenge for him to not stutter through. Zenn would stand up, looming over Jasmine before offering her a closed fist.

"Is kind, confident, loyal, and determined." A finger would blossom out of the curled up hand.

The Jasmine, I know is duelist of untapped potential and natural talent." Then another.

"The Jasmine, I know...Is a beautiful person who will overcome her temper with patience." Then another.

"The Jasmine, I know, possesses a passionate flame that shines brighter than the sun." Then another.

"This is the Jasmine, I know...And this is the Jasmine that the rest of your friends know of too." Zenn finished. His hand now blossomed into a supportive, open palm for Jasmine to take.

"R-Really? Do you believe in me? That I can change?" Jasmine squeaked, still bearing some self-doubt.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't go searching for you. If Mindy didn't believe in you, she wouldn't give sympathy when you pushed her away."

Before Zenn could continue, Jasmine would take Zenn's hand before she slammed herself into him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head nested on his shoulder, hitting Zenn's skin with a river of hot, but grateful tears.

Zenn never felt his whole body lock up so fast before. To be embraced by Jasmine...It brought a feeling that Zenn couldn't describe, a feeling that he couldn't recite in a quote from his master.

Perhaps, he needed this talk as much as Jasmine did.

Zenn forced his arms to hug back awkwardly, never feeling such a paralyzing sensation that Jasmine gave to him through this tender embrace.

"Thank you...For believing in me," Was all Jasmine said.

"I always will. now let's go see Brier...A friend in need is a friend indeed," The Martial Artist recited. Jasmine couldn't help but let out a teary-eyed giggle.

"And back to the quotes, you're such a dork Zenn," Jasmine said, smiling lightly.

"If it means helping you go back to your usual self, then I will be a master of all dorks," Zenn responded back in a serious tone, without a hint of irony or jest.

Jasmine let out another giggle as she wiped away the rest of her tears.

"I wouldn't like it any other way, c'mon, let's go see Brier." With the two teen's spirited lifted, they began the trek back to the academy.


	18. Ch 18: Soothing Rejection

_Hey Everyone! Remember to be safe! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of CFOP! I apologize for this is a shorter chapter._

_Remember to favorite/follow and review!_

**A Closed Fist to An Open Palm**

**Chapter 18: Soothing Rejection**

"Wait...So you can't hear anything?" Blair asked as she curiously poked at Brier's hearing aid, causing the boy to hear a jolt of static each time she pressed the device against his ear.

"I can't hear, but I can still feel!" Brier protested as he pushed shooed Blair's hand away. His resistance was easily rebuked as Blair's hand would bring themselves back to his hearing aid, curiously pecking and poking at it

"Mhm, at least for now, Nurse told me I'd need to wear this until it completely heals," Brier continued with a winch, annoyed by his crush's lack of tact as she went back to poking and prodding his hearing aide as soon as he pushed her hand away.

He looked to his left to see Alexis, soundly asleep as she was surrounded by in a bouquet of balloons, caring hallmark cards, and chocolates, all given to her by her many supporters as she gave herself some well-needed rest after her encounter with a horde of blood-letting leeches; utterly oblivious to the parade of flattering gifts.

Brier's gaze continued to loom on the sleeping Alexis, how he envied her attention, he craved such acknowledgment, and to see Alexis get it without a hint of effort, only frustrated Brier further.

Blair poked the hearing aid several more times before she was pulled away by a sighing Mindy.

"Well, I'M glad you're okay, Brier...The Makai did this to you, right?" Mindy asked the boy. Brier replied with a stiff nod.

"Yeah...The thing kidnapped Alexis. I dueled it. But I got my ears damaged in the process," Brier explained, slowly processing Mindy's question, still trying to get used to the mechanical filter he had to strap around his ear.

Just then, Mindy wrapped her arms around Brier in a tight hug, bringing a bright red blush to the boy's cheeks from the unexpected embrace.

"It was brave of you to rescue Alexis Brier...But Never do that alone! I hate seeing my friends get hurt like this!" Mindy scolded, her unnaturally firm grip squeezing the air out of the boy's stomach, turning, despite the girl apparent anger in her voice, it anchored immense worry.

"W-Will do Mindy," Brier responded in a desperate gasp for air. As soon as Brier gave his word, Mindy broke off of him and smiled, her hands sheepishly behind her waist as she may have realized her great hugs were doing more harm than good.

"Good, we're a team, we should look after each other." Mindy reminded. Brier smiled in return.

While he didn't wake up to any hallmark cards or chocolates, He was happy to wake up to see his friends visiting him, with more coming during his time of...Blair especially.

Perhaps she did care about him enough to put her Jaden obsession aside to see him. Maybe he had a chance with her.

"I mean, It's not like I didn't want to duel that thing alone, I got sucked into some kind of mirror world! Give me a break!" Brier asked in jest, trying to lighten up the situation.

"No excuses! Next time if you duel without us cheering you on, we're gonna make you dress up as a cheerleader! Just like Jasmine did!" Mindy warned with a little giggle.

"Yeah! It'll be hilarious!" Blair agreed, slugging Brier with a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Speaking of Jasmine..." Mindy said as she heard the door open. The three turned their heads to see Zenn, with Jasmine beside him. The two teen's napes were covered in a thin layer of sweat, gained through a sprint to get here as soon as possible.

"We've made it, Brier, are you alright?" Zenn asked as the two joined up with the rest of their friends.

"I'm as alright as I can be, thank you, Zenn," Brier replied gratefully.

"That's good to hear Brier...Now," Jasmine would turn to Mindy, her eyes wavering in a cloak of welled-up tears.

"I'm so sorry for pushing you, Mindy!" Jasmine exclaimed She clasped her hands together to the brunette, her head tilted down in shame and regret.

"Can you ever forgive me!?" She asked desperately, hoping that her friend will give her a second chase. Mindy placed a finger to her chin in faux contemplation, clearly already making up her mind to Jasmine's pleas.

"Of course! If you bake a pie!" Mindy said, hoping to garner another baked goodie from her friend.

"A pie? Sure, I'll bake one for you!" Jasmine immediately agreed. With a newfound determination to better herself, Jasmine would turn around and make her way to the nearest kitchen she could find.

"Not for me! For all of us! Today was pretty stressful for all of us, so how about we call it a day, and eat something yummy tomorrow? You need some rest after beating that Nasty Mosquito!" Mindy insisted as she grabbed Jasmine's wrist, putting her to a halt.

"That sounds like a great idea Mindy, I'm not too enthused about sweets... but if Jasmine makes it, I would love to try some!" Zenn remarked. Like clockwork, as soon as this humble compliment crept into Jasmine's ears, her cheeks began to flare in a shade of deep red.

"Quiet dork! You have to wait until tomorrow for a taste of my amazing baking skills!" Jasmine reminded, shushing Zenn's comment with an arrogant boast.

The gang began their leave, ready to rest for a delicious dessert tomorrow.

All except for Brier, he was left alone...With Blair, who decided to stay with the boy for a bit longer. Brier immediately felt his face flush as he realized that he was now alone with the girl of his dreams.

But, he felt frustrated too, did it really had to take him being hospitalized for Blair to give him some attention f? As soon as the two young students caught each other's glance, they both shied their faces away, feeling a rising unknown tension that neither of them had the courage to break.

"I'm sorry..." Blair finally chimed in a polite tone, breaking the silence with an apology that Brier couldn't foresee.

"W-What for?" Brier replied, confused.

"Because I know that you like me more than as a friend," Blair dropped suddenly. Brier's eyes widened more than an unveiling curtain. He began to shake in fear as his whole body turned red in a burning sensation. A million questions flooded his mind, did he not hide his jealousy well enough? How long did Blair know? Does he still have a chance with her!?

"I may not look like it, but I'm a lot more observant than you think I am," Blair claimed as she glided a hand through her navy blue hair.

"You take care of me, help me out a lot, you raise me up even if it means pushing yourself down." Brier's eyes fell to the floor as she spoke, feeling ashamed to his jealousy and envy be unveiled by Blair's unknown investigation.

"But, I love Jaden..." Blair admitted in a deep sigh as she glanced down to the ground, her hands clasped together as she struggled to admit it. Brier rolled his eyes in return, she was professing this as if its the most well-kept secret in history, even though she's been pretty quick to announce her attraction towards Jaden many times ever since they've met.

"And while I appreciate all that you've done for me, I can't say that I love you without lying to you." Blair bluntly said. Brier's heart sank. He can't believe it, after all, he has done, he was the one that was had to face the chilling pain of rejection.

"And I can't just drop him for you. It's unfair for both of you, it'll make our bond...Kind of fake. And it'll make my bond with Jaden fake too." Blair tried to explain, not showing much confidence as she muddled through her words.

"So I'm sorry Brier, but I have to go with my heart this time," Blair finished somberly, knowing that her words were striking daggers into Brier's frail heart.

"But you're still my bestie, right?" Blair then turned to Brier, bearing a hopeful smile on her face, hoping that he can forgive her. Brier was too shocked to react, taken aback by Blair's maturity of their relationship. Perhaps he thought too little of her, despite her crassness, and her vocalness, Blair was a lot deeper than Brier realized. A feeling of guilt loomed over Brier. He saw his friend as nothing more than a looney fangirl who only yearned for Jaden because of his looks and skill, surface-level kind of infatuation that can be easily be swayed into something deeper by Brier.

But he realized that his friend's affection for Jaden wasn't just a list of desirable traits of an ideal boyfriend, it was something more, and it was his own condescending ego that made him think that.

Brier thought Blair was shallow, only to realize that he was the shallow one all along. He will bury his hope, at least for now. For Blair's sake, for her happiness, even if she'll be happy with someone else rather than him.

Brier let out a deep, forlorn sigh as he picked his next words carefully, confronting Blair head-on in a solemn tone. "I'm sorry to Blair...And of course, you're still my best friend. Nothing will ever change that," Brier said with a forceful smile. This was the right thing to do, even if his heart said otherwise.

Without warning, Blair leaned in, Brier froze completely, unaware of what Blair was doing. He flinched as he felt a little hesitant breath brush over the side of his face. Before Brier could interject, he felt a small, wet, sensation brush upon his cheek.

Brier's jaw dropped. Brier is temporarily deaf, but it took no words to know what Blair had done.

"I'll see you tomorrow, go get some sleep, dude," Blair said before she left in a hurry. Brier sputtered in a mess of shock and confusion. his sore throat drying up whatever words that tried to escape from his stammering mouth.


	19. Ch 19: Crazed into Obsession

_Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!_

_Remember to stay healthy and be safe during these trying times._

**A Closed Fist to an Open Palm**

**Chapter 19: Crazed into Obsession**

Ah, the sweet and sour memories of a love confession, it can bring either hope and despair to someone depending on the receiver's reply.

There is a phrase that no one in love wants to hear. It's a false promise that'll only dive a person's despair into an abyss of sorrow. These words have been used time and time again as the cruelest declination for the most heartfelt of confessions.

"Let's just be friends, okay?" A silence occurred between a pair of students, a boy wearing lowly red, the other a girl wearing exemplary blue.

The boy's face, once hopeful, soon soured into stunned shock as the words sank in. Ever since the beginning of the school year, this hopeless romantic showered his crush in bountiful affection. He would give her passing flirts, help her with work, and relish her in gifts.

All of this effort, only to elicit a calm decline from his crush, brought the boy to his knees in utter devastation.

"Ugh, I knew you're going to make a scene out of this!" The girl exclaimed with a huff, annoyed by the boy's overreacting.

Once the revelation dawned in the boy's mind, he began to sob uncontrollably, wailing in a verse of loud whimpers and coughs in a thinly-veiled attempt to make his crush reconsider. His rejecting crush began to look around cautiously, not wanting to be associated with the embarrassing Slifer.

"As I said, we can still be friends, so can you please stop?" The girl pleaded as she placed a consoling hand on the boy's shoulder. He refused to budge, only sobbing louder as he heard that offensive phrase a second time.

"You know what?! Fine! You're a loser anyway!" Fed up with the boy's desperate attempt for pity, the girl left the boy to his pathetic sobbing.

Time passed, the Slifer's sobs echoing throughout the halls like a banshee's wail. He hoped that his petulant crying could perhaps attract someone else, someone that wouldn't reject him like a sick stray dog.

"Awww, it looks like someone needs some love..." A gentle voice purred into the boy's ear.

He instinctively looked up, only to see a floating black wisp made of dust and ash. The boy wordlessly stared at the sprite, unsure of what to make of it.

Without warning, the wisp then entered into the boy's body, forcing itself into the boy's throat through his agape jaw like running water.

For a moment, the student felt nothing. But then, he coughed, then again, and again until he erupted into a haze of coughs and gags, spilling out droplets of blackened spittle around him, staining the floors and walls with his now-tainted phlegm.

The Slifer watched in horror as the black droplets suddenly came to life, crawling up to the boy's body and then seeping themselves into his skin. Fearing for his life, the boy tried to cry out for help, yet could only utter the same pitying sobs he wailed out before.

* * *

Zenn's hand trembled as he stared at a piece of baked pastry and blueberry mesh skewered on top of his fork. Initially, Zenn was excited at first to try out something he'd never eaten before, but now, he was having some second thoughts.

He looked around to see his friends, all around the same table as him in the card shop, all chomping down on a personal slice of a beautifully-made pie courtesy of surprise baker Jasmine. They talked about their mornings between bites of crispy pie crust and sweetened jam without caution or restraint.

"We should name ourselves something, We're like the heroes of this school after all," Mindy suggested before taking a bite of her dessert.

"Oh! Yeah! You're right, if Chancellor Sheppard can brag about his fancy 'Spirit Key Holders' then we need to do the same!" Jasmine agreed, wanting to get back at the Headmaster for his lack of acknowledgment of them.

"Any suggestions then?" Mindy asked. A moment of contemplation occurred in the group of friends, unsure of what they should call themselves, that is until the usually meek and subservient Brier came up with something.

"How about...The Makai Busters?" He suggested nervously, hoping that his idea won't get shot down immediately.

"I like the sound of that! The Makai Busters! While those Fancy 'Spirit Key Holders' hang out without a care in the world...We're saving it day-by-day!" Jasmine envisioned as she let out a snicker.

"Really?! You mean it?" Brier exclaimed, surprised to gain the feisty Jasmine's approval.

"It's a lot more inventive than Spirit Key Holders, so it gets my vote!" Mindy added, smiling politely to Brier.

To hear that his input was not only included but also accepted made Brier's eyes lit up with joy.

"Then it's settled then! From now on, we're the Makai Busters!" The boy declared happily.

As this was all happening, Zenn remained at his corner of the table, still afraid to take the first bite.

The Martial Artist cursed himself. Jasmine, his first-ever friend, made this for him! And to chicken out like a coward would bring great sadness to Jasmine, something that is unforgivable! Zenn took a deep breath to psyche himself up.

He will do it! For Jasmine!

His resolve replenished, Zenn took his first bite.

Zenn's eyes widened in shock. It was delicious. The crispy crust complemented with the fluffy filling beautifully. He expected nothing less from Jasmine.

Zenn, now free of doubt, began to chew down upon the sweet like a starving animal. Crumbs flew everywhere like a mortar's blast shrapnel, quickly garnering his friend's attention.

"Beats bland rice and unseasoned fish, huh?" Jasmine remarked as she rested her chin on her hand, clearly proud of herself.

"This...It is extraordinary..." Zenn complimented breathlessly before going back to his dessert.

"What did you expect? I made it after all!" Jasmine responded with a smug grin on her face, impressed by her skill at baking.

"I mean, it's decent. It's like a six out of ten?" Mindy remarked, shrugging coyly. Like clockwork, Jasmine's eyes narrowed into an annoyed glare

"You're a six out of ten!" Jasmine barked back.

"You two are both tens..." Brier admitted in an earnest mumble, trying to

"Let's end this argument right here and now! I'm a ten! You two are both sixes!" Blair chimed in with a cocky scoff.

"Yeah...In age! Not so much in height!" Jasmine retorted as she pushed herself out of her seat.

"You got something to say!?" Blair replied. Not backing down, Blair folded her arms and stared up to Jasmine's steely gaze, ready to take her on in a war of harsh words.

"Yeah, I do!" Jasmine then took a deep breath, Blair flinched as she realized that might not be as prepared as she thought she was.

"What I'm trying to say is that we're all equally great...That's I made this pie for you all," Jasmine said in a calm if restraint tone. Blair blinked several times, taken aback by Jasmine's surprisingly calm words.

"So let's just enjoy it, okay?" Jasmine asked. And, with a small sheepish smile, Jasmine would then pat Blair on the head, unintentionally ruffling several strands of her navy blue hair.

Mindy and Blair looked on in complete astonishment. They expected a usual temper tantrum from their hot-headed Red-headed friend, so seeing her react to Blair's cattiness in this way was shocking for the two, both tuned to Jasmine's almost stereotypical overreaction to the slightest of slights.

Zenn, however, smiled as he silently watched the interaction unfold, secretly proud to see Jasmine putting up the effort to not to let her hair-trigger temper take over her.

"Who are you, and what did you do to the real Jazz?" Mindy asked as she cupped her hand underneath her chin, clearly suspicious in Jasmine's newfound attitude.

"Look, I'm trying to better myself and not let my anger problems get the better of me..." Jasmine explained earnestly.

"But can you stop being so damn snarky!? Whenever I talk to you, I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall. A brick wall who talks back to anything I say!" Jasmine pleaded for fairer treatment from her best friend.

"You're right, sorry..." Mindy realized, darting her eyes away from Jasmine's gaze, remorseful of her constant quips and teasing snark.

"Thanks..." Jasmine responded graciously. All of a sudden, Jasmine winced in irritation.

"Jazz? What's up?" Mindy asked, concerned. The redhead didn't respond as she rubbed the side of her neck, pressing a pair of fingers against a small cut that wept with blood. Zenn eyed the wound suspiciously, already feeling something was up.

"I don't know...But, But..." Before she could finish, Jasmine's almond brown eyes brightened into a shade of enamored pink, and her pupils shifted into a pair of blooming hearts. Jasmine then clamped her hands together before she began to swing her hips in an entranced sway.

"I love you!" Jasmine declared at the top of her lungs. Before Mindy could react to this big confession, she was brought to the ground in a tackling hug by an infatuated Jasmine. Jasmine wrapped her arms around the fallen Mindy, locking her to the ground in a loving glomp.

"H-Hey! I don't roll that way, Jazz!" Mindy refrained, as she tried to pry Jasmine off of her. Jasmine caressed her head against Mindy's nape as continued to hug harder, completely unaware that she was suffocating her with her firm grip.

"H-Help m-me!" Mindy began to plead, her face now dampening in a shade of crushing purple.

"On it-Ah!" As soon as Zenn got his hands on Jasmine's shoulders, he felt a stinging pain on his neck. Zenn would then enter the same trance as Jasmine did, his eyes, once a sheen of emerald warped into a shade of obsessive pink as his sharp irises shifted into the shape of throbbing hearts.

"I...I love you, Jasmine!" Zenn declared before joining in the forceful hugging, embracing the redhead from behind and joining her in the miniature dogpile. Mindy kicked and flailed around, desperately trying to escape.

As this was happening, Blair and Brier stared at the three in bewilderment, unsure of what was going on. They looked around to see other students now stuck in the same trance as Zenn and Jasmine were stricken with, all decorated with the same small cut across their necks.

"I love you so much!" One declared.

"I want to be with you forever!" Another confessed.

"Please step on me!" One screamed at the top of their lungs.

One-by-one, random teens, no matter gender or age began professing their undying love to one another, before forcing themselves onto them in a squeezing hug. Most tried to fight back, only to fall to the ground by their confessors, forced to hear a constant stream of honeyed words and have whatever air in their lungs be squeezed out by their sweetened tacklers.

"Hey, Brier...I think this is the work of the Makai-" Blair turned her head to see Brier, his eyes now shaded pink, and his pupils curve into hearts.

"Oh, no...Not you too!" Blair exclaimed, her eyes widening as Brier gave her a love-crazed smile.

"I Love you, Blair!" Brier declared before he lunged at Blair in an attempt at a crushing hug.

"We talked about this yesterday, Brier! Jaden and I have a special bond!" Blair retorted as she quickly hopped out of the way, making Brier fall flat on his face. The boy wasn't perturbed, quickly getting back up and lunging himself at Blair again, wanting nothing more than to embrace his love. Blair quickly dodged again, sides-stepping to make Brier drop on top of the pile of friends. Brier gave up on pursuing Blair, his heart-shaped gaze and glomping arms now fixated on the downed Mindy.

"Sorry, Mindy! but I need to find the Makai and stop all of this weird stuff before it affects the whole school!" Blair apologized before she headed off, leaving the brunette to the mercy of her three overly touchy friends.

"Wha!? You're just going to leave me like this-Mmph!" Mindy tried to shout, only for her mouth to be covered by Jasmine's black, fingerless gloves.

"Shhh!" Jasmine hushed with a wide grin. "No tears. Only dreams now..." Jasmine whispered into Mindy's ear, her sultry-toned words making Mindy's skin crawl.

"Nnnnrrrr! Hmmmph! Hmmph!" Mindy muffled.

* * *

Blair sprinted through the hallways, her mind racing in a million questions on where to find the source of this love-sick madness. For each corridor she passed, she saw more and more teens, confessing their untold love to someone, even if they were strangers before closing into a tender embrace.

All of this confessing made Blair turn her head down to the floor as she ran, not wanting to watch others obtaining confessions as she anxiously waited for her's from Jaden.

She let out a sigh, part-exhaust from running, part-disappointment. Was it the right choice to reject Brier and continue pursuing Jaden?

'At least Brier pays attention to me...' A dark thought grumbled in Blair's mind.

But, it was her duel with Jaden that made her realize that she shouldn't give up on her pursuit of him, that duel was the best duel of her life, and to disregard it for someone else's affection would be disgusting.

Blair's train-of-thought came to a crashing halt as she bumped into someone, bouncing off of the more significant person and forcing her to the ground in an unceremonious thud.

"Hey! Watch where you're going-" Blair's eye's lit up as she realized who it was. The unbuttoned Slifer Red Jacket, the blend of caramel hair, instantly gave away who it was; it was Jaden Yuki!

"Jaden! Oh, I knew you would confess to me!" Blair exclaimed, getting back up with an energetic hop. She closed her eyes as she waited for those lovely words to creep out of his kissable lips. Perhaps this Makai-induced love craze has its benefits, Blair can finally get her confession from the prince of her dreams!

"Uh...Why would I do that? Is it valentines day?" Jaden asked obliviously. Like shattered glass, Blair's eyes shot open as she froze. Once again, Jaden was playing hard-to-get. With a heavy heart, Blair would swallow up whatever frustration she had before focusing on the task at hand.

"At least you're not lovesick...That'll just make your eventual confession even sweeter than before!" Blair said to herself, rationalizing Jaden's dense behavior. Jaden scratched his head as he looked at Blair, kind of confused.

"Hey, you don't have the weird little mark that Syrus and Chumley have!" Jaden realized, snapping his fingers.

"As soon as they got it, they tried hugging me! Until they started hugging each other that is," Jaden snickered, taking this situation lightly.

"Yeah, my friends are doing the same thing, we need to find it before it infects the whole school!" Blair declared, trying to sound heroic during this time of need, she's the only Makai Buster that didn't turn into a love-sick dope! (barring the probably now-unconscious Mindy) She must step up and save the day! Without a confession from Jaden or not.

"Got any ideas then Blair? I don't know anything about what you guys duel for a living!" The boy then laughed at his remark, impressed by his wordplay. Blair, tired of Jaden's lack of tact of the situation.

"Please Jaden focus! We need to save our friends before they start doing even more weird stuff okay?" Blair insisted.

As the two Slifers bickered amongst each other, couples around them continue their coddling, unaware of what was coming for them.

"My my, look what we have here..." A voice purred, garnering Jaden and Blair's attention.

"I sense. Two children, with two torn hearts, What a combination!" The voice declared joyously, excited for something new.

Unlike the first Makai that Blair had seen, this one didn't bother to put up a human guise. The demon carried itself in a proud strut, wearing layers of folded paper resembling a suit of armor. The Makai lowered itself to Jaden's and Blair's level before gazing at the two duelists with a face of a maw of exposed teeth underneath a horned crown.

"Girikami..." The Makai announced themself. Their voice was delicate and soft, a sharp contrast to the Makai's freakish bulk and menacing armor.

"Ugh! And I thought Crowler was ugly!" Jaden remarked, taking a step back.

"Such a rude Spirit Key Holder! If only you knew how much this little girl yearns for you!" Girikami then pointed a long needle-like finger at Blair.

"How sad...You gave up on one, for what? someone who harbors nothing in return!" The Makai then placed its dagger of a finger underneath Blair's chin, drawing a drop of blood. Blair flinched, the Makai's words stinging true to her.

"Hey! Hands off!" Jaden came into the rescue, quickly smacking Girikami's hand away. The Makai let out a humming murmur in reply, content to incite the boy to action.

"I don't know anything about Blair, but you don't touch people like that!" Jaden said defiantly.

'He doesn't know anything about me?' A voice whimpered in her mind. The more Blair interacted with her crush, the more painful truths crawled into her mind.

"When I'm done you two torn children...I'll do whatever I want!" Girikami declared. Suddenly strips of paper began to stretch out of its wrist, forming a colorless duel disk.

"Jaden..." Blair began in a somber tone. Jaden turned to the girl, his head tilted in confusion, waiting for her to finish.

"If you don't anything about me..." Blair then ran up to a pair of love-sickened students. With a quick swipe of her hands, she slung off of the two distracted student's duel disks off their wrists.

"Then how about we get to know each other by beating this freak, together!" Blair proposed with a confident smile before tossing the duel disk to Jaden's way.

"I like the sound of that!" Jaden agreed before he effortlessly caught the device within his wrist.

"Such arrogance, You two will be lost like the rest of your lustful ilk!" Girikami declared with a growl.

"Heh, this is going to be easy! Since there's two of us, we'll have twice the lifepoints the Makai has!" Blair pointed out, confident enough to beat the demon with the life advantage.

"Not for long!" Girikami retorted. Without warning, Girikami brought their claws into their chest, digging into their flesh as they formed a torrent of black ink under their feet.

Through an agonized scream the makai ripped itself in two in an explosion of shredded paper and ink. Then, like a broken flood gate, his bleeding halves began to gush out bouts of ink, flooding the hallways from where they stand. Jaden and Blair winced as the knee-deep oily water

Satisfied by their ink-letting, Kirigami stitched themself back together, their two halves coming back together in rivets of folded paper.

"Not for LONG!" Kirigami repeated, madder than before. Out from the pitch-black pools came a blackened reflection of Kirigami, their duel disk grown out of the opposite wrist of the originals.

"Now!" The white Girikami announced.

"You will be broken!" The Darkened Girikami half declared. The two contrasting Makai laughed in unison, ready to destroy the two duelists that were unaffected by their curse.

**"DUEL!"**


	20. Ch 20: Confessing an Objection

_Hello everyone! A Closed Fist to An Open Palm Is now a year old! I would like to thank everyone for reading! Sorry for the long wait...I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff and I've made some important choices in my life going forward._

_Also Spoiler for the duel ahead. I've decided to bend the rules a little bit._

_In this duel, Jaden uses monster reborn on Flame Wingman, in the 2nd episode of GX, this was supposed to be Jaden's final play against Chazz, so I've changed the ruling of Flame Wingman by a little bit._

_Anyway! Onto the latest chapter!_

**Chapter 20: Confessing an Objection**

A soft murmur escaped from Alexis's lips as rays of sunshine slashed against her eyes, interrupting her well-deserved slumber.

She stretched her arms out as she gave in to the light's demand, waking up with a peaceful yawn.

"She's finally awake!" A voice screamed joyously. Alexis opened her eyes to see a horde of boys, all crowing around her, bearing broad smiles, heart-shaped eyes, and chocolate gifts.

"Wha? What are you all doing here?" Alexis questioned, crooning her head.

"We love you, Alexis!" The boys all confessed in unison. Without warning, they shoved their gifts into Alexis's face, basking her in a nauseating bouquet of flowers, chocolate, and love letters.

"Guys, I know! But, I'm interested in some-" Her words came onto deaf ears as the fanboys couldn't take no for an answer. They closed in our her, their arms full before they locked Alexis into a massive group hug.

Spearheading this attack was a love-struck Chazz, in his hands were a comically large box of chocolates and a garden's worth of flowers wrapped into a bouquet.

"You're such an angel Alexis! A Cyber Angel!" Chazz dorkily remarked, his pupils shaping into beating hearts. Eager to join in, the love-struck Chazz tossed away his gifts before he jumped into the swarming pile.

Alexis felt her lungs be crushed under the make-shift death trap of brainwashed boys, forcing her to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Blair was nervous, yet excited; she gets to duel with Jaden Yuki! Fantasies began to brew in her mind. She pumped a fist as she looked up.

'Our bond was forged from our first duel...Now, this duel will prove I've made the right choice!' Blair declared, ready for the duel.

"Jaden, are you ready?" Blair turned to her crush.

Jaden answered with his usual smirk before he readied a stance of his own.

"Yeah, let's get our game on!" Jaden announced, striking a fist to the air.

"You will submit..." The white Kirigami declared in an alluring tone. "Or break!" The dark Kirigami finished in a wrathful growl. The two servant's duel disks, grafted to their wrists, began to trail in a stream of black and white ink, filling the limb's outlines like water through cracks.

**"DUEL!" **

**Blair and Jaden's LP: 8000**

**Kirigami's LP: 8000**

"I will start first," The white Kirigami announced with a mocking bow to their opponents.

"As it should be, Kiriwhite!" The dark Kirigami stomped, the clone's guttural growls providing a stark contrast to the original's soothing hymns.

"I normal summon Graydle Aligator in defense mode!" Peeking out from the pool of ink was a snout of a paper-white crocodile. The reptile glared down Jaden and Blair with its soulless black eyes, waiting for them to come close so it can trap them within its jaws.

_Graydle Aligator_

_Level 4, WATER, Aqua __ATK: 500, DEF: 1500_

"And I'll end my turn by setting two cards face-down." The Makai finished as it leaned forward in a slight bow, passing their turn to whoever wanted to go next.

"I'll go! I draw!" Blair took the offer, drawing a card at the top of her deck.

"I'll start with this! I activate the spell card! One for one! I send Bright-Eyed Buten from my hand to the Graveyard so I can special summon Freya, Spirit of Victory from my deck!" In a boon of light came a young woman with silver hair and wearing a royal blue dress.

_Freya, Spirit of Victory _

_Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy, ATK: 100, DEF: 100_

"Now, as long as Freya stays on the field, all my light monsters gain four hundred attack and defense points!" Blair explained. The fairy girl's red pompoms danced within her hands as she did a cheering dance, ready to empower whatever monster Blair wanted to summon next.

"And from my hand! I summon Fairy Archer in attack mode!" A young elven girl adorned with butterfly wings, appeared on the field, with a golden longbow resting in her hands.

_Fairy Archer_

_Level 3, LIGHT, Fairy, ATK: 1400, DEF: 900_

**Fairy Archer's ATK: 1400 - 1800**

"Take this, you two freaks! I activate Fairy Archer's special effect! I can deal with four hundred points of damage for each light monster I have on the field!" Grabbing a pair of arrows from her quiver, Fairy Archer readied her bow, firing at the Makai in double-shot, striking them square in their shoulders.

**Kirigami's LP: 7200**

"A cheap shot..." Kiriwhite said in a growl, effortlessly pulling the arrow out of their paper armor.

"And nothing more!" Their contrasting partner added in a shout, snapping the shaft in two within their claws before throwing the broken projectile into the ink pool below.

"Haha! It looks like we're already ahead! I end my turn with a face-down card!" Blair finished confidently.

'Alright, here goes! If Jaden and I are future couples! He'll tribute both of my monsters so he can summon Bladedge! His shining blades can cut through anything!' Blair hoped, relaying out her prediction with a giddy smile on her. Duelists that are in sync with each other means they're meant for each other! So if Jaden follows through with Blair's plan.

"Then, it's only meant to be!" Blair declared in a giddy laugh, catching Jaden off-guard with her sudden burst.

"Uh...What are you talking about?" Jaden asked as he instinctively took a step back from his bizarre duel partner.

"Time to stomp! I draw!" The dark Kirigami announced, drawing a card in a mighty swing of their claw.

"Kiriwhite!" The copy called, the white version turned their head in reply, ready to listen. "What is it, my precious Kiriblack?" The pallid Makai replied in a delicate purr.

"May I use your set cards?" Their partner asked. A soothing giggle escaped from Kiriwhite's lipless maw, amused by such a question.

"As long as it leads to these two children's demise," Kiriwhite replied with a growl.

"I will crush them into dust! I activate my partner's set card! Moray of Greed! By sending two water from my hand to my deck, I can draw three cards!"

"I set two cards face-down while summoning Graydle Eagle in attack mode!" Rising from the pool of ink with a splash of its wings was a black-eyes eagle, tinted in a shade of yellowish-brown that trailed off into metallic silver.

_Graydle Eagle_

"And with Kiriwhite's other set card, Double Summon! I can normal summon another monster! So I will bring out Graydle Cobra in attack mode!" Like a spawning pool, the floor of ink produced another monster, this time a black-eyed cobra with scales as purple as the border of a trap card.

_Graydle Cobra_

_Level 4, WATER, Aqua, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000_

"I end my turn, your move, thoughtless child!" The Makai taunted, pointing one of their claws at Jaden. The Slifer smirked in reply.

"Thoughtless? At least I can see, unlike you two! It's my draw!" Jaden retorted as he drew a card from his deck. Jaden flashed a confident grin as he beamed at his hand, ready to take the two makai down. Blair silently watched as Jaden scanned through his hand, hoping that they'll be in sync, dueling together like a perfect metronome. Blair brought out tribute fodder so that Jaden could punish the Makai's monster with Bladedge! And if that happens, they are a destined dueling couple!

"It's time to throw down!" Jaden announced as he threw a fist to the air.

"Yes..." Blair whispered excitedly, shaking a pair of fists of her own, anticipating the exact kind of turn dwelling within her fantasy.

"Here goes! I'll start with this! Oh Yeah!" Jaden continued. Blair's eyes lit up with joy. He was going to do it!

"I activate Polymerization!" Jaden declared, showing off the card to his opponents.

"What!?" Blair exclaimed with widened eyes. With a single card, Blair's fantasy shattered like broken glass, the shards raining down upon her now doubt-ridden heart.

With her prediction of a sign of their fated connection failing to come true, Blair closed her eyes shut as she began to rationalize her irrational thinking, clasping her hands together as she contemplated with a suffering wince.

'It's okay, Blair! He's just going to use polymerization with one of my monsters! That's an even better example of a dueling couple's bond!' Blair desperately told herself as she forced a cracking smile, her faith in her supposed bond restoring into a stint of quivering optimism.

"By fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinax! I can create!" The two monsters appeared, rising into the air before they came together, forming a swirling vortex of crimson and emerald.

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The shattered dreams of Blair's fantasy soon crumbled into a fine powder of devastation as she perilously watched as Jaden's monsters transformed into an emerald, one-winged hero armed with a weapon in the shape of a red dragon's maw.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

_Level 6, FIRE, Warrior, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1300_

_Elemental HERO Avian + Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

_Must first be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

The fine powder known as Blair's crushed dreams then aimlessly scattered in the wind of the valley of her now empty heart.

"Why..." She squeaked, on the verge of crying, rubbing her puffing eyes with her knuckles. Again and again, Jaden continued to crush whatever spirit she had for him, what did she do to deserve this?

Kirigami quickly noticed Blair's breaking composure, they leaned towards their partner, whispering their observations to them.

"Hehehe...It seems like the little girl is getting more and more torn as the boy plays out his turn..." Kiriwhite acknowledged as it a caressed their chin with a contemplating claw, The more brutish Kirigami nodded in agreement.

"She believes her own lies...Let's exploit it..." Kiriblack replied, a scratchy cackle escaping through their maw. With a nasty plan brewed up in their wicked minds, the two Makai laughed in subdued restraint at Blair and Jaden, excited for the ugly surprise they had in store for them.

"Take this, you freaky weirdos! Flame Wingman! Attack Graydle Eagle with Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden commanded. The fiery hero flew up in the air, surrounded by an aura of flames before diving down unto the defending Graydle Eagle, destroying it in an explosion of silvery shards.

"And whenever Flame Wingman destroys a monster, you take damage equal to the monster's attack points!" Jaden then threw a hand out in a dramatic flourish. His monster mimicked his master's move, but to blast a wave of burning fire at its master's opponents.

**Kirigami's LP: 5700**

The two Kirigami's grinned in response, seemingly content to let their monster, be destroyed. "We will activate Graydle Eagle's effect! Whenever it dies in battle, it can take control of the monster that destroyed it! Like a loving embrace! It will fall under our control!" The two Makai began to laugh as the shattered remains of Graydle Eagle latched onto Flame Wingman like a horde of parasites upon carrion.

"What?! But I'm the one that uses Elemental Heroes!" Jaden protested, erratically waving his arms around in confusion.

The warrior tried to fight back, tearing away the squirming pieces of silvery worms, but its resistance was futile. Flame Wingman's emerald-green skin turned into a sheen of lifeless metallic silver, its red eyes dulling into a dead grey. It emotionlessly floated over to Kirigami's side of the field. Its upper body slumped like a lifeless limb.

"Not as long as my monsters can share their enticing love..." Kiriwhite retorted with a soft laugh, stretching their claws, welcome to take more of Jaden's monsters.

"And break your hope!" Kiriblack added with a cackle, stomping the ground and splashing around ink.

"Fine, I'll rescue Flame Wingman before you know it, I end my turn by throwing down a face-down," Jaden promised as a set card flashed in front of him.

"And my turn, it shall be, Our draw!" Kiriwhite declared.

"I will set Graydle Cobra in attack position and then use it to destroy your weeping partner's Freya, Spirit of Victory! Graydle Scorcher!" The Makai demanded with a laugh, mimicking Jaden's gesture.

"Looks like you've fallen right for my trap! Go! Mirror Force!" Jaden revealed. The two monsters shattered into pieces, their attacks turning right back at them from the reflective binding of the trap card.

"Graydle Cobra's effect activates then! If a trap card destroys it, I can take one of your quivering partner's monsters!" The silvery glass-like remains of Graydle Cobra quickly latched on to Blair's Fairy Archer, covering the monster's skin in a sheen of silver and dying their eyes a coat of glowing red.

The archer suddenly slouched, whatever life it had pumping through its veins now gone as it mindlessly floated towards Kirigami's side of the field.

"Now, Fairy Archer, attack Freya, Spirit of Victory!" The Makai ordered their new monster. The archer sluggishly placed a new arrow upon the string of its before firing at Freya, striking the cheering angel right in the center of her stomach, destroying her.

"My turn ends, and over to you...Child," Kiriwhite insisted, even seemingly lending a helping hand to her opponent. Blair stood still in reply as she emotionlessly stared at the pool of black ink that brought a freezing chill to her feet.

"Blair?" Jaden tilted his head at her, puzzled by her sudden lack of courage.

Jaden let out a gasp. Lashed across the side of Blair's neck was the same cut that everyone else was afflicted with, the same cut that turned any sane person into a love-crazed maniac! And yet, instead of being love-hungry, Blair was catatonic and unresponsive. The girl stood as still as a statue, shoulders slumped and eyes dulled as she wordlessly stared at the dark pool below.

"I...End my turn..." Blair finally said in a depressed murmur, slumping her shoulders as she didn't bother, seemingly more interested in sulking in silence than dueling.

"Ah, man...This is like Syrus all over again! Guess I'll have to beat you two by myself!" Jaden remarked with a sigh, scratching the back of his head. The two Makai growled at Jaden's composure. His partner was catatonic, he had no monsters nor spells nor traps to protect himself, and yet he showed no sign of fear in the face of these overwhelming odds.

"Your partner is broken, how sad," Kiriwhite explained with a lightened giggle, trying to hide their growing frustration at Jaden's undaunted composure.

"And you will join her in her lifeless stupor once we finish you!" Kiriblack added with a stomp.

"Since your partner passed her turn, It's mine now! I draw!" The Makai drew a card from their deck.

"I tribute Graydle Alligator to summon Graydle Slime!" The reptilian monster began to shift and form into an alien creature with thin arms and stick-like fingers, losing its blueish hue as it did so.

_Graydle Slime_

_Level 5, WATER, Aqua, ATK: 0, DEF: 2000_

"And now, I send Graydle Slime and Fairy Archer to the graveyard!" The two monsters dissolved into puddles of silver before they combined together, forming a massive blob of squirming mercury.

"From the wounds of a hurting heart...Comes a monster created by the very pain they scurry from! I Fusion Summon!" A pair of clawed arms and taloned legs sprouted out of the shifting mass of goo.

"Graydle Dragon!" The rest of the mass began to shift and move around, solidifying into a beast that bore the scaly body of a white dragon, the wings of a bronze eagle, and the maw of a cerulean alligator, ending with a lavender cobra as a tail.

* * *

_Graydle Dragon_

_Level 8, WATER, Aqua, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000_

_"Graydle Slime" + 1 monster that you control that your opponent originally owned._

_must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending the above cards you control to the graveyard that's combined levels equal to this card's level. (You do not use "Polymerization.")_

_?_

* * *

"Now Graydle Dragon! Attack directly! Vapor Blast!" With rigid and unnatural movements, the amalgamation rose to the sky with a flap of its eagle wings before breathing out a buffet of ash-ridden sparks, a pale imitation to a dragon's fire.

Jaden shielded himself from the flames, feeling the burning sensation across his body, forcing a gasp out of him.

**Jaden and Blair's LP: 5000**

"Dang it, I guess I got to duel alone for now..." Jaden lamented with a sigh as he started his turn.

"First I'll use Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards! Next, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" A golem made of greyed clay appeared, protecting its master in a defensive kneel.

_Elemental HERO Clayman_

_Level 4, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 800, DEF: 2000_

"And I activate the spell card! E - Emergency Call! This allows me to grab Elemental Hero Bubbleman from my deck!" Jaden then plucked the titular hero from his deck before adding it to his hand.

"Now for another fusion! I activate another Polymerization! By fusing Clayman and Bubbleman I can create!" The two heroes combined together, forming a giant golem molded by orbs made of clay.

"Elemental Hero Mudballman!" The warrior monster landed in a crushing stomp as it brought its wall-like fists together, defending itself in a daunting stance.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Mudballman_

_Level 6, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 1900, DEF: 3000_

_"Elemental HERO Bubbleman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways._

* * *

"That'll keep you busy for a while! I end my turn!" Jaden remarked, confident in his monster's abilities. Kiriwhite's reply with a confident hum.

"Perhaps that is true, but perhaps it will submit to its desires in this turn...My draw!" Kiriwhite declared, swinging out a card from their deck.

"And it will submit with this! By activating Graydle Dragon's effect!" The dragon opened up its alligator maw before coughing out a spray of metallic spittle upon Jaden's monster.

"I can target...And take control of one of your monsters for the rest of my turn!" The squirming droplets of silver infested Mudball Man's body, digging into its clay bulk before nesting inside of it.

"Oh come on! I'm getting sick and tired of my monsters changing sides all the time!" Jaden exclaimed as he watched as Mudball Man shambled over to Kirigami's side of the field.

"Now! Graydle Dragon, attack them directly once more!" Kiriwhite commanded. The makeshift dragon swirled around, using its cobra part to smack both Jaden and Blair in a fanged tail whip. A gasp of pain escaped from Jaden's lips, pushed out by the sudden shock of pain. Blair, on the other hand, didn't so much as crack a wince, more intent on staring at her reflection upon a black pool of ink.

**Jaden and Blair's LP: 2000**

"Now your Mudball Man is yours once again...Until your torn partner relinquishes her turn to Kiriblack!" The Makai said in a laugh, knowing that this duel is over for the two students. Jaden's Mudball Man shook off the metallic worms before it apologetically lumbered by to Jaden's side of the field.

"And you two will fall into our visage Just like everyone else!" Kiriblack declared before laughing as well.

Blair trembly edged her hand on her deck, lacking neither the heart nor the stomach to start her turn. She let out a somber sigh before she slumped back to her saddened self, not wanting to be disappointed by her partner again.

"I...End..."

"C'mon Blair! We need to work together if we're gonna beat those two freaks and save the academy!" Jaden objected, Blair replied with silence. More intent on ending her turn then fighting back.

"I end my-" She tried to repeat.

"Don't you care about what happens to your friends?!" Jaden intervened with a growl, frustrated by Blair's persistence. This finally got the silent Blair's attention as she gave back a slight glance. Jaden perked up, while he knew little to nothing about Blair, perhaps he found something that'll convince Blair to start dueling.

"Jasmine, Mindy, Zenn...And the kid with green hair-"

"His name is Brier," Blair interjected, now giving him her full attention.

"I don't know you...But your friends do...And you know them! So if those two bad guys beat us, your friends won't be safe!"

"So what are you going to do!? End your turn and let them win!? Or are you going to stand up and get your game on!?" Jaden waited for Blair to answer.

The young girl paused as she absorbed Jaden's words, trying to find a sense of meaning in them within her clouded mind.

"End your turn! Now!" Kiriblack demanded, their patience running thin.

"And if you do that, everyone you know and love will be in danger!" Jaden countered back, trying to fight the Makai's influence on Blair.

"...Love..." Blair murmured under her breath, the word ringing in her mind like an endless wind chime. Like a torch lighting in the midst of a dark cavern, Blair's eyes lit up with a newfound sense of clarity. She placed her hand across the wound that the Makai inflicted, and with a single swipe, it was miraculously gone.

"What?! How?!" The Two Kirigami's exclaimed, stunned to see Blair free herself from their spell.

"I love you Jaden..." She said in a hushed tone.

"But I love my friends just as much!" She admitted, with a new spring to her step.

"And they're more important than some crush! And you two clowns!" Blair pointed at the two Makai.

"Clowns!?" Kiriblack roared back, insulted.

"Can't make me think otherwise! I...Draw!" With a swing of her hand, Blair started her turn, her fighting spirit reinvigorating into a fiery fervor.

"Heck yeah! That's the Blair her friends know and love!" Jaden cheered on.

"That's right Jaden! I start my turn by summoning Guiding Light in defense mode!" Arriving in a shine of magical white light was an ankh atop of a glowing white ring.

_Guiding Light_

_Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy, ATK: 0, DEF: 0_

"And when its summoned, I can special summon Bright-Eyed Buten in defense mode too!" Guiding Light threw its ring out to the field, opening up a portal that a starry-eyed blob of a piglet adorned with angel wings flew out of.

* * *

_Bright-Eyed Buten_

_Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy, ATK: 200, DEF: 300_

If this card was Special Summoned from your GY, You can banish this face-up card to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower LIGHT Fairy-type monster from your deck. You can only activate the effect of "Buten" once per turn.

* * *

"Bright-Eyed Buten! I'll banish you to activate your effect! Giving me a free summon from my deck!" The angelic piglet quickly disappeared in a puff of feathers, but not before letting out a snort from its big

"So I special summon..." The feathers then began to drift and sway in a rhythmic pattern, forming a grander pair of angelic wings.

"Airknight Parshath!" In a gust of light, the feathery curtains draped themselves around a centaur warrior with flowing blonde hair and a shield that nested a sword within its wall-like body. The knight dropped to the ground, splashing waves of ink with his set of armored hoofs before he unsheathed his silver sword to Blair, promising a sacred vow of protection to the young girl.

* * *

_Airknight Partshath_

_Level 5, LIGHT, Fairy, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1600_

_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"Wait, Blair, that monster isn't strong enough to take out their dragon..." Jaden pointed out, a little disappointed.

"Just trust me Jaden...He's my knight in shining armor!" Blair proclaimed as she stashed a card into her spell and trap zone.

"Your move! You piece of scrap!" Blair finished confidently.

"Hold your tongue little girl!" Kiriblack growled back, drawing a card. "Your arrogance will be your undoing! I will activate Graydle Dragon's effect to take control of Airknight Parshath!" The silver dragon sprayed out another blast of brain-washing miasma, taking control of Airknight Parshath.

"I knew you were going to do that...Because I'll use this! Divine Wrath!" A beam of light rained down upon Parshath, wiping away the miasmic coat of silver from the fairy monster like a drying heat upon water.

"I send a card to the graveyard to negate Graydle Dragon's effect! And destroy it!" Blair would then slick her hand into her graveyard, but she stopped at the last second, her face beaming with a confident smile.

"You can't break the rules...Send that card to the graveyard..." Kiriwhite said in a low growl.

"Since I used a counter trap, I can remove from play Freya, Spirit of Victory, and Fairy Archer from my graveyard to summon..." The two monsters appeared for a moment before transforming into two wispy motes of light.

"Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath!" The two spirits combined together, transforming into a glowing warrior made of glimmering crystals, armored in sapphire, draped in wings of ivory and armed with a blade of sacred white flame.

* * *

_Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath_

_level 8, LIGHT, Fairy, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2300_

_If you activate a Counter Trap Card, OR if you negate the activation of a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect (except during the Damage Step): You can banish 2 other Fairy monsters from your hand, field and/or GY; Special Summon this card from the GY (if it was there when you activated/negated) or hand (even if not). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can add 1 "Parshath" card or 1 Counter Trap from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Hahaha! Not so tough now without your crazy science experiment around huh!?" Blair pointed out, resting her hands on her hips, a confident smirk on her face as the two Makai froze, completely aghast.

"Shut your mouth little girl...It is only a minor setback because if Graydle Dragon is destroyed I can summon two Graydle Monsters from our graveyard! " Kiri A pair of silver blobs crawled out of the ink.

"So I revive Graydle Alligator and Graydle Cobra, both in attack mode!" The two globs shaped themselves into a blue alligator and a purple snake, both coiled back as if they were cornered.

_Graydle Alligator_

_Level 4, WATER, Aqua, ATK: 500, DEF: 1500_

_Graydle Cobra_

_Level 4, WATER, Aqua, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000_

"And now, I end my turn with a card face-down, go on...Attack us," Kiriwhite swiped their claws towards their opponent's way, beckoning them to fall into their trap.

"I will! For it's my turn!" Jaden declared.

"Oh Yeah! I activate Monster Reborn! Bringing Back Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" In a gleam of light, Wingman returned to the field, ready to fight for Jaden once more.

"Now! I switch Mudballman to attack mode so he can battle!" The guarding golem opened its arms up, adopting a grappling stance.

"Yes! Yes! Attack us!" Kiriblack beckoned.

"I hope I can do this right...Airknight Parshath! Attack Graydle Alligator!" The Angel obeyed its temporary master, in a majestic gallop, the knight charged at the enemy, its sword outward like a blazing lance, skewering the Graydle Alligator into pieces.

**Kirigami's LP: 4300**

"We will take Airknight for ourselves!" The remanents of Graydle Alligator latched onto Parshath, coating the monster in a sheen of mind-controlling mercury.

"That's what I was hoping for because I'll use the Sacred version of Parshath to attack the weaker one!" The Arch-Airknight raised its sword to air, gathering light like a bright beacon before bringing it down in a massive wave of mystical white energy, destroying the stolen Parshath in an intense explosion.

**Kirigami's LP: 3400**

"And its effect activates! You see, if it inflicts damage, I can add to my hand a counter trap from my deck!"

"Go Mudballman! Attack Graydle Cobra with Clay Rage!" Jaden ordered.

The Two Makai screeched in agony as their monster was destroyed by the attack.

**Kirigami's LP: 2500**

"We'll take that as well!" The Two Kirigamis warped their pain into a laugh as Mudballman switched to their side of the field, its grey clay now coated in a shiny sheen of brain-washing grey matter.

"Before you attack your former monster, we shall activate this! Graydle Fission!" The brainwashed Mudballman dissolved into a squirming glob of metallic goo.

* * *

_Graydle Fission_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Send one monster you control that your opponent originally owned to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Graydle" monster from your GY._

* * *

"With Graydle Fission, we can tribute one monster that you originally owned to Special Summon back one Graydle monster from our graveyard! So we shall resurrect Graydle Dragon!" The blob shifted and tightened, the metallic tentacles forming eagle wings, a cobra's tail, and an alligator's head connected to a dragon's scaly form.

"Now we shall win-"

"Go Ultimate Providence!" Blair Interrupted. Right before the Dragon could let out a vile roar it dissolved back into a colorless Mudballman.

* * *

_Ultimate Providence_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated: Discard the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Ah yeah! I'll discard the Trap Jammer I got from Parshath's effect to negate Graydle Fission! Nice one Blair!" Jaden said with a thumbs-up.

"Brier gave me that card, said it would boost my deck by a lot..." Blair replied sheepishly.

"This means I can attack! Go! Flame Wingman! Attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden declared. Flame Wingman flew up in the air in a mighty jump before diving back down to its target in a blazing kick, shattering the monster in a fiery explosion.

**Kirigami's LP: 2300**

"Now feel Wingman's effect! you'll take damage equal to Mudballman's attack!"

**Kirigami's LP: 400**

The two Eyeless Makai screeched in agony as they were grazed in fire.

"That's nothing..." Kiriwhite challenged.

"Once it's our turn...You will succumb!" Kiriblack added with a chomp of its jaws.

"You're not gonna get a next turn! Because I activate this from my hand! De-Fusion!" In a flash of light, a single shadow becomes two, returning Avian and Burstinatrix from the grave.

"Wait a minute-" Kiriwhite realized.

"That means we lost!" Kiriblack shouted, their jaw dropped.

"Avian! Its time to end this! Attack directly with Feather Shot!" Jaden finished.

With a swift jump, the green-winged hero flew to the sky, its wings outreached before raining down a hail of razor-sharp feathers.

**Kirigami's LP: 0**

**Winner: Blair and Jaden!**

"And that's game!" Jaden remarked, giving a wink to Blair. She smiled back, her smile would only brighten when she watched as the ink drained away, seeping through the floor like dirty water through cloth.

"How did we lose?" Kiriwhite lamented. Its dark counterpart didn't answer for they've already disappeared, the remains of the defeated makai being nothing but a fleeting heap of drifting ash. Kirigami's other half followed, murmuring confused defeat under their breath as they drifted away, first their legs, then their chest and finally their eyeless face.

* * *

"Stop this Jazz! You don't roll this way!" Mindy exclaimed as she desperately pried the Redhead off of herself.

Mindy's words were unheeded, lost within the love craze that bestowed upon the whole school. Jasmine leaned in, smacking her lips as she prepared a kiss for her target.

Mindy eyes began to widen as she turned away, already feeling a mess of emotions that began to unearth ever since this began. Right behind a puckered Jasmine was a hugging Zen, the usually composed and collected Martial Artist now melted into a hopeless romantic.

All of the sudden, the hearts in Jasmine's eyes and the cut around her neck disappeared. Mindy caught a glance from others around her. They too, were cured of the Makai's wrongdoings. Those who were affected swapped profuse apologies, not knowing what came over them.

Like to the aftermath of a storm, the love plague seemed to be finally over. Mindy let out a sigh in relief, glad to not be trading spit with her best friend.

Jasmine wanted to trade spit with Zenn anyway.

"W-what happened?" Jasmine mumbled to herself as she gained her bearings, it was only then she realized two things.

She was on top of Mindy.

And Zenn was hugging her.

Jasmine's whole entire face burned a shade so red she could pass off as a lit matchstick.

"Stop TOUCHING ME!" Jasmine roared, slamming an elbow to Zenn and hopping off of Mindy.

* * *

After a grueling duel, Blair and Jaden decided to rest at the entrance of Duel Academy, the two duelists sitting next to each other on top of a stone stand, just watching the sun set before them, seeping through the shimmering horizon.

"So, Brier likes you?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, he sees me as his protector ever since Bearugard got expelled." Blair said, darting her eyes away from Jaden.

"Aw man, that sucks, that means I did all of that homework for nothing!" Jaden remarked, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah..." Blair replied quietly, was Jaden really that nonchalant about everything? He got someone expelled because of his big mouth, and he's laughing about it.

"Hey Blair!" From the far side of the road that lead to Duel Academy was Blair's group of friends, calling her over.

"Heh, I got to go, I'll talk to you later Jaden," Blair said as she gave him a goodbye hug.

"Wait, Blair, you wanna hang out with me instead?" Jaden asked suddenly. Blair paused for a moment, half surprise, half shock.

This was her chance to finally sprout a blossoming relationship with Jaden Yuki, a chance for her infatuation to grow into a true source of affection.

But then she began to think, should she discard what she has for the unknown? She knew Brier and Jasmine openly disliked Jaden, would they feel betrayed if she spent time with him instead?

Her duel with Jaden, both as an opponent and as a duelist has made her learn a lot of things, both about him and about herself.

Blair shook her head, she knew what to do.

"...No thank you," Blair answered, before quickly joining up with her friends.

While she felt a little bummed out by her refusal, deep down, she knew she made the right choice.


End file.
